


Summer's Cauldron

by amandasarmada



Series: Newt and Tina (Headcanon Ficverse) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tina Goldstein, Canon Jewish Character, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Newt Scamander's Magical Creatures, Recovery from trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, The Magical Mob, The Roaring 20s, Tina is a badass, and Newt is in awe, but everything is ok in the end, hardcore making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: The official courtship of Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein.  After over a year and a half of intense friendship and quiet pining, Newt has returned to New York, with the intention of confessing his feelings for the witch who has so completely captured his heart.  (Expect a reasonable amount of slowburn in the beginning, followed by an abundance of fluff.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is technically a sequel to my story [ “A Chance I'll Take”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10562295/chapters/23334618), and picks up a few months afterward. (Don't worry, you don't necessarily need to read ACIT to understand this story, although I do recommend it – but if not, all you really need to know is that Newt was kidnapped by Grindelwald, and Tina rescued him. Credence was also revealed to be alive, and is now in treatment at St. Mungo's, although he won't really be mentioned in this story beyond this first chapter.) 
> 
> You'll notice, by the way, that chapter 1 is really just more of a prologue, but the story will pick up for real in chapter 2. (Note also that some of the letters should be considered excerpts, not the full letter, cut down for story/pacing purposes.)

**5 June 1928**

_Dearest Tina,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. I am doing well, thank you._ _I am happy to report that the last of the effects of the_ _pogrebin_ _have fully worn off, and I can finally stop taking that wretched potion every morning. It is a relief to be honest,_ _I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders - I may even, with luck, be on the way to putting the events of last month behind me. All thanks to you, of course._

_I visited Credence yesterday. The Healers say he is making good progress, and I'm inclined to agree, in the same way that I agree that the Atlantic is wet. I know you're in correspondence with him as well, so I won't tire you with familiar details of what he's been up to...I will simply say getting to see him with so much hope in his eyes was startling, but wholly pleasant. I just want you to know, Tina, you should be incredibly proud - not only of Credence and how hard he is working, but of yourself for giving him the opportunity to try. So often in our work (if I may be arrogant enough to compare my profession to yours, however broadly), we are forced to watch our efforts turn to ash in our hands, and it is all too easy to fall into despair. In those moments, Tina, I hope dearly you will remember Credence Barebone. He would be living a very different life if it weren't for you, and that is no small feat._

_They say good news comes in threes, and so it is now._ _It seems that MACUSA has finally gotten over one of its_ _**many** _ _regressive stances, and approved an edition of Fantastic Beasts to be released in the States (with some retractions, mind you). Negotiations have officially wrapped, and I am pleased to announce that the American edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them is scheduled to be released on 11 August 1928 - just in time for the new school year. In fact, I may have some more exciting news on that front in the coming days, but I want to hold off on saying anything until it's set in stone._ _You shall just have to wait and be surprised._

 _I think I've harped on enough about myself, it seems fair for you to take a turn. How is your summer going? Any exciting cases to speak of, or holiday plans?_ _(I hope so, you've certainly earned it.) And how are_ _Queenie and Jacob faring? Do give them my regards, please._

_Looking forward to hearing from you again soon._

  

* * *

**June 10, 1928**

_Newt -_

_WHY DID I SEE A SIGN IN_ _THE NEW YORK TOMES, ADVERTISING AN UPCOMING MEET-AND-GREET WITH THE AUTHOR OF THE BRITISH BESTSELLER “FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM”?_

_NEWT!!!!_

_Is that what the surprise was? I'm so excited._ _Are you really coming? PLEASE write back as soon as you can, I can hardly sit still, and I'm driving Queenie crazy. If you're disappointed with the brevity of this letter, you'll just have to reply quickly so I can concentrate on penning a proper response._

 _Truly, we would love to see you. Do you have lodgings? You know, I hope, that you are always welcome here. (So long as you don't mind keeping quiet on the stairway.)_  

  

* * *

**20 June 1928**

_Dear_ _est_ _Tina_ _(and Queenie, and Jacob, if you're there)_ _,_

_It seems the kneazle is out of the bag. I had no idea the local shop would have such enthusiasm, though I suppose it really is quite flattering._

_But...yes. Our paths are indeed due to cross once again. Forgive me, Tina, for not telling you sooner, but I wanted to make sure all the details were worked out before getting anyone's hopes up (mine most of all). It was only even confirmed a fortnight ago._

_To answer the questions that I am sure are bouncing around in your head, I am due to arrive for a cross-country book tour of the United States in roughly six weeks time._ _Despite your government's abysmal history of conservatism, my publisher is anticipating a rather warm reception. Though I'm not much one for crowds (I'm sure you're bowled over with shock), I can't say I mind, as it comes with certain other advantages that I'm really quite taken with. (I can think of at least three.)_

_Madame Picquery has agreed to my stay, on the conditions that I 1) adhere to her initial request in regard to the British edition, and abstain from highlighting any of the uniquely American beasts, and 2) go through a rigorous inspection upon my arrival, during which MACUSA representatives will personally reinforce the protections on my case. I think it's a pity, but if it's the price to get to see my American friends again, I'm all too willing to comply._

_All that being said, I should be arriving in New York on 10_ _August_ _, sometime around 4pm. If it is still convenient to you, I would be happy to call on you around six (allowing for delays in travel and overzealous customs officers). If not, perhaps you would be available for dinner the following evening? I can hardly express how much I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Nor am I the only one - the creatures miss you terribly, particularly Dougal and Henry, both of whom seem to have grown quite attached to you. I can never thank you enough, Tina, for caring for them so tremendously during my absence. You are – truly – a singularly exceptional witch, and I thank_ _Paracelsus_ _that you stumbled into my life._

_Please give Queenie and Jacob my regards. I expect I shall be seeing all of you very soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

__

 

* * *

**June 29, 1928**

_Newt -_

_Don't be ridiculous. I will be at the docks at promptly 4pm, in order to greet you and escort you home._

_I don't mind telling you, I am very much looking forward to it too. I've missed you – and your creatures – terribly._

_Yours,_

__

 

* * *

**_7-2-28_ **

_DEAR MR. ENGLISH GUY,_

_I heard the news! We can't wait to see you again. Queenie and I have been working on a_ _sticky toffee pudding_ _recipe that is just_ _top notch_ _, we're gonna try it out for you your first night here. We gotta celebrate the good news!_

 _Yes, Tina told us all about it. She was_ _fit to bursting_ _with it, to be honest. All I can say is - CONGRATULATIONS, PAL. We're all of us so proud of you, Newt. Tina and Queenie have already pre-ordered their copies for the first American edition, and a third for yours truly. (Shhh, don't rat us out to MACUSA!)_

_And by the way, speaking of Tina -– you got any plans for the two of yous this trip? I'm just saying, it ain't gentlemanly to leave the older sister all on her lonesome when her baby sis's being made an honest woman._

_Try not to have a heart attack at the very thought, Newt. You know how I like to razz ya._

_Did I mention, though, just how_ _**excited** _ _a certain Miss Goldstein seems to be at the prospect of your arrival? Something to ponder, is all._

_Take care of yourself, and give Dougal a cracker for me._

_Your friend,_

__

_PS. I hope you enjoy the shortbread cookies, I baked 'em for you special. Queenie said the little hocus pocus she put on it should keep it from going stale on the trip over – let me know if you like them, and if so, I'll be sure to have a fresh batch all ready and waiting for you when you get off the boat. Stop fretting - it's the least I can do, my friend._

 

* * *

**8 July 1928**

_Tina -_

_Please don't feel like you have to meet me at all, much less wait around while I go through customs. I'm more than happy to see you at the flat, and I'd hate to cause you any trouble._

_PS. Please tell Jacob I enjoyed the biscuits immensely._

 

* * *

  **July 15, 1928**

_4pm it is. It's no trouble at all, Newt._

_Sincerely,_

__

 

* * *

  **July 1st, 1928**

_Dear Newt,_

_Let me the latest to congratulate you on the_ _NIFTY_ _news! We're all so excited for you, honey, and we can't wait to see ya. Teenie was just tickled when she told us, it was a sight to see. She's been over the moon ever since she spotted that sign._

_I thought I'd give you the head's up, by the way, in case Tina never mentioned it – you'll be here for her birthday, it's the 19th of August- just in case you want to bring her a card. (You better!)_

_All my love (and Teenie's too),_

* * *

 

“You wrote WHAT?” Tina gasped, when Queenie told her later.

 

 


	2. The Reunion

August the 10th, 1928, had turned out to be an idyllic's summer day, although the beauty was lost on the young witch currently gazing out over the New York Harbor. She appeared to be deep in thought, her dark brows furrowed as she hugged her arms to herself protectively. Every now and then she would begin to pace back and forth, walking a few feet before coming to a halt, only to turn back toward the water and take a long, steadying breath.

Newt watched her from a distance, his gold and green eyes taking in everything, from the familiar dark hair to the soles of her low-heeled boots. Even from a hundred yards away, he could identify the loping grace with which she carried herself, nor was there any mistaking that purposeful stride.  

He could have stood there for hours, drinking her in, but the sudden bustle of the crowd around him brought him careening back to his senses. She must have been waiting for him for an hour already. Waving off the apologies of the man who had just jostled him, Newt pushed his way forward, his heart giving a final flutter as he hastily adjusted his tie.

“...Tina?”

She looked up. Newt felt a rush of gratitude as he saw the worry fade from her face, then watched as it was replaced with a look of unmistakeable excitement. They moved at the same time, hurrying toward each other, both lingering for a moment once the distance between them had narrowed to a few feet.

"Erm-"

Newt hesitated, all the clever lines he'd prepared slipping clean from his mind.  He let out a very feeble chuckle, his cheeks aching from the force of his smile.  Tina was beaming at him.  

He was still staring at the ground, fighting to summon something to say, when he caught sight of her moving toward him. The last thing he saw before he was captured in her embrace was a pair of glittering brown eyes; an instant later he gasped, their bodies smashing together. Newt's arms wrapped around her instinctively as he lifted Tina clean into the air, his suitcase still hanging haphazardly from his fingers. A quaffle-sized lump seemed to have risen in his throat, and for a moment he forgot to breathe, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions burgeoning in his chest. Tina gave a great shiver against him.

“So sorry,” he whispered, wincing as he lowered her gingerly back to the ground. He was on the verge of releasing her when he felt Tina shake her head, tightening her grip around his waist. Newt swallowed, a happy little sigh escaping as she buried her face in his shoulder.  

It had been three months since he'd last held her, and Newt closed his eyes, pulling her closer as he allowed himself to take in her sweet, spicy scent.  Tina felt warm and wonderfully solid as she cuddled closer, sniffling against his chest. 

“...Well,” he said hoarsely, managing a timid smile as he finally pulled away. They stared at one another, neither quite knowing what to say. Newt cleared his throat. “...Hello.”

He cringed the second the word had left his mouth, a flush crawling steadily up his neck. His internal rebuke was cut short by the sound of Tina's bubbling, delighted laugh. He glanced up at her, his stomach turning over.

“Hello,” Tina murmured, looking positively radiant. She was still standing awfully close to him, her eyes drifting over his face. “It's good to see you.”

“And you,” he said quickly, barely managing to contain his smile. Newt bit his lip, all too aware of the hammering inside his chest. He knew he must look ridiculous, blinking and grinning idiotically at the ground, but when he finally summoned the courage to look up again, it was only to see Tina beaming back at him. “...Forgive me if I'm a bit giddy,” he added, blinking fervently as he stared at his feet. “Unfortunate side effect of the seasickness potion.”

Tina laughed again, sounding rather giddy herself. His blush deepened.

“Erm,” he said again, cursing himself. His eyes flickered over her, taking in her appearance now that he was close enough to see her properly. She was looking very pretty in a button-up dress, her sun-kissed skin accenting nicely against the soft white of her blouse. Newt resisted the urge to let his gaze rest for too long on the flowing navy-coloured material of her skirt, despite the temptation of the impossibly long legs it drew his attention to, and settled instead on studying her collar. The dress was quite simple, Newt knew, particularly by New York City standards, but he thought she looked lovely, and he felt a prickle of anxiety at how close he'd just come to telling her so.

“...You're looking well,” he said instead, scarcely able to meet her gaze.

Tina grinned at the compliment. “Well look who's talking,” she replied, jutting her chin out proudly. Newt blushed, glancing up just in time to see Tina's eyes rake over him teasingly. “I suppose being a world-famous author, you've got an image to maintain.”

Newt smiled at his feet. It was true he'd made a bit of an effort with his appearance for once, wanting very much to make a good impression, although his motives today hadn't exactly been vocational in nature. All the same, the posh waistcoat that peeked out from beneath his lapels was very different from his usual brown tweed, and his slightly-too-short trousers had been exchanged for something a little more sophisticated and form-fitting, altogether coming to an end at the laces of his shiny new oxfords. It had been Theseus's doing; a week after Newt had received confirmation of his travel plans, he'd swallowed his pride and sought out his elder brother's assistance, and Theseus had risen to the occasion magnificently. Newt still felt slightly out-of-place in these stiff new clothes, but as he took in Tina's expression of quiet approval, he privately decided it had been well worth the effort.

Tina looked down, still smiling. “We should get going,” she said finally, awkwardly pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Queenie and Jacob are expecting us.” Newt nodded, muttering his agreement.

And so they set off, weaving through the crowd in search of somewhere secluded to Disapparate. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence, their only communication a few stolen glances and embarrassed smiles as they made their way onto the street. Tina's look of contemplation had returned, though it was now accompanied by a sense of serene happiness that had been missing when he'd been observing her by the dock. Newt allowed his thoughts to wander, coming back to attention only when he realized she'd been speaking for several seconds without him taking in so much as a word.

“Sorry?” he asked sheepishly, shooting her an apologetic smile.

“I was just asking you about this big tour,” Tina said patiently. “You never really filled me in on the details.”

“Mm.” Newt glanced around, his gaze sweeping the street. “Well, there's not much to it, really. Just book signings, speaking engagements, that sort of thing. You'll be able to see for yourself tomorrow.”

Tina raised her eyebrows, smiling ruefully at his rather lacklustre tone. “I take it you're not exactly looking forward to your American debut?”

Newt made a face. Tina nodded, her gaze sympathetic. “Well,” she said bracingly. “At least you'll have moral support around this time. We're all going to be there tomorrow, cheering you on.”

Newt glanced at her, a spread of warmth washing over him. “In that case, I very much hope I can live up to expectations,” he commented, feeling a mixture of fresh nerves spring up alongside the sudden surge in affection.

Tina shook her head, shooting him a wry smile. “You're going to be a hit, Newt, trust me."

Newt chuckled.  "I wish I had your confidence," he muttered, gazing at the ground.  If anything, he mused, a wide reception would be nearly as painful as a hostile one, though Newt kept that thought to himself.

Tina smiled understandingly.  "I mean it, I don't think you have anything to worry about."  She grinned, finding his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And I'll be right there by your side in case things go awry.”

Newt hesitated, glancing up. There was an instant where green eyes met brown, in which Newt studied her intently before looking quickly away. Tina's smile had faded slightly; she looked suddenly apprehensive, though she seemed to relax when Newt gave a tentative squeeze back. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“Come on. This way,” she added, directing him into a narrow passage between two buildings. Tina's eyes scanned up and down the way, checking for any bystanders. She gave him a small, expectant smile. “You ready?”

Newt nodded, tightening his grip on his case. His heart gave a jolt as Tina slipped her arm into his.

A moment later they were standing in a familiar alley, less than half a block from Tina's building. He followed in silence as she led the way, taking a sharp turn onto her street. Before he knew it they were standing on her stoop, as Tina anxiously checked the lower level windows for any sign of movement. “Okay. I think we're all clear,” she whispered, shooting him a nervous smile. Newt nodded as he watched Tina raise her finger to her mouth, holding her breath as she cautiously pushed open the door to the brownstone.

* * *

It'd been a year since he'd visited the Goldstein sisters' flat, and Newt wondered vaguely if there'd been any changes in it, now that Queenie was effectively living with her new fiancé. He got a glimpse of the place as he took his first steps into the sitting room, though his attention was almost immediately diverted by a very loud, very excited-sounding squeal somewhere to his right. Newt blinked, glancing over as the sound was promptly followed up by a roar of approval.

Jacob Kowalski was ambling toward him, his friendly face lit up in a broad smile. “NEWT!” The older man gave a great belly laugh as he held out his arms. “Aw...welcome back, buddy,” he muttered, bringing him in for a crushing hug. Newt grinned, his joints aching from the embrace, but in an unexpectedly pleasant way. He heard a giggle from the corner. Queenie was already hurrying toward him as Jacob released him.

“Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!” she whispered, capturing him in a quick squeeze of her own. “How are you? Did you have a good trip?”

Newt nodded, allowing the smiling blonde to help him slip off his coat. “Oh good, you're hungry,” she said breathlessly, beaming at him. “Dinner'll be ready in a few, we're just waitin' on the-” Queenie broke off, her eyes twinkling as she took in his appearance. “Well don't _you_ look nice,” she added coyly.

“Oh – thank you,” Newt mumbled, his face burning. Queenie giggled again, shooting an excited glance in Jacob's general direction. Over by the door, Tina bit her lip, looking nearly as embarrassed as he felt.

“Well sit down honey! You must be _exhausted_.”

Newt smiled uncomfortably, taking a seat on the settee only when Tina did.

“Sorry we weren't at the docks to meet you,” Queenie continued, hanging his coat on the rack with a wave of her wand. “But we thought you and Teenie might like to catch up on your own for a bit.” The young witch gave him a very mischievous little smile, her voice low and pointed. Newt thought he might sink through the floor.

“I think I smell something burning,” Tina said dryly. Queenie smirked, undeterred as she flounced back toward the stove.

“We'll just leave you two alone,” she said brightly, dragging Jacob with her as she returned back into the kitchen. Newt nodded, making a slightly pained smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of Tina shooting her sister a very dirty look.

They sat in silence for a bit, both feeling a little uncertain now that all the initial greetings had taken place. After a few minutes of this Newt fell to fidgeting with his case, which he'd pulled into his lap upon taking his seat. He spent several seconds fiddling mindlessly with the latch, stopping only when he heard a eager yelp from somewhere inside. “...Sorry about that,” he muttered, setting it back on the floor with a rather sheepish smile.

“Maybe after dinner I can help you with your rounds,” Tina offered, looking wistful.

Newt hesitated, glancing at her briefly before giving a small nod, returning his gaze to the floor again with the trace of a smile. He could feel himself starting to relax now; already he had the beginnings of a mental list of the various upgrades to the case he might like to show her. Newt's smile grew. He could hear Jacob and Queenie chatting away on the other side of the flat, pots and pans clinking and clanking alongside them as they worked. It was a very comfortable, familiar feeling, and one he'd come to cherish over the past two years.

Tina crossed her legs, turning slightly on the sofa to better face him. “Is your knarl feeling better?”

Newt grinned, feeling another rush of warmth as he unconsciously mirrored her movement. “Much better, thank you. His spines have almost entirely returned to normal.”

“Did you ever figure out what was making him sick?”

“I did,” he admitted, smiling modestly. “There was a certain species of plant in the diricawl exhibit that's not found in his native habitat...I'd forgotten he'd taken to playing in there.”

“So it was poisonous?” Tina asked, wrinkling her brow.

Newt tipped his head. “More of a mild allergen, really. I'm going to try to acquire a few more knarl kits when I get home, see if I can determine if it was something unique to him, or if it's a common trait in his species. If so it might well make it into the next edition, they're quite popular as pets.”

From there the conversation flowed easily, and the longer he sat there the more Newt came to remember just how much he enjoyed her company. In many ways he preferred letters, where he could take his time mulling over her words and meticulously crafting his responses, and where there was never any need to struggle with maintaining eye contact or overcoming his innate aloofness, yet there was something about being with her in person that their letters, however affectionate, could never quite capture...What was more, Tina didn't seem to mind when he inevitably averted his gaze or fell into one of his awkward silences, and he'd found that somehow that made it so that he was looking away less and less, and his silences were gradually becoming both shorter and more endurable.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before a cheery voice was breaking through the intimate little bubble they'd managed to establish, and Newt and Tina both turned at the interruption, blinking as if they'd just stepped into direct sunlight.

“Come on you twos, before it gets cold.”

Queenie was smirking at them from a few yards away, her eyes a little too knowing. Behind her, Jacob's flour-speckled face grinned at them in amusement. Newt jumped to his feet, stumbling along in Tina's wake as they followed the pair back into the kitchen.

They found their seats in silence, and for a few minutes neither of them spoke, opting instead to let Queenie and Jacob seize hold of the conversation. Newt chewed absently at his lasagna, still caught up in thinking about knarl allergies and old herbology texts and, somewhere in the back of his mind, the book signing he had scheduled for the very next morning. The meal was delicious, though it couldn't compare to the wine, and Newt took a long drink, feeling some of his nerves tingle away into oblivion.

Twenty minutes later their plates had grown considerably clearer, yet the foursome lingered contently around the table, the room bursting with their animated conversation. They were all a bit giddy, though whether it was from the obvious affection in the room or simply the liberal amounts of wine Queenie had poured was anyone's guess.

Queenie smiled, her chin in her hand as she beamed at each of them in turn. “Would you look at this?” she said quietly, gazing around the table. “The four of us, back together again in New York. Isn't this just the _berries_?” Queenie giggled.

“It is – the berries, the cake, _and_ the wine,” Jacob teased, making her giggle even harder.

“I can't remember the last time I saw Teenie lookin' so smiley,” Queenie said softly, her dreamy expression shifting into a small smirk. Tina blushed, shooting a quick glance up at Newt before returning her gaze to her food.

“I can,” Jacob said slyly. “Paris, wasn't it?”

 _“Tsss!”_ Newt winced, feeling someone kick him unexpectedly under the table.

“Sorry!” Queenie gasped, covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide above her hand, though it was hard to tell if her shaking shoulders were from tears or laughter.

“Erm- that's alright,” Newt mumbled, managing a watery smile. On his right, Tina's cheeks were still blotched with colour.

“So, Newt,” Jacob said calmly, pushing on as if nothing had happened. “You've been awfully quiet tonight. Why don't you fill us in on what you've been up to these past few months?”

Newt shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Oh, er...I've been keeping busy,” he said cautiously, taking another long sip from his glass. “Traveling, mostly. We're adding a few chapters for the third edition. My publisher's hoping for a first draft by the new year.”

“That's great,” Jacob said encouragingly, pausing to take a hearty swig from his drink. “Where was it you just got back from?” he added. “Japan, wasn't it?”

“China,” Newt corrected, picking at his food.

 _“China,”_ Jacob repeated, sounding impressed. “ _That_ musta been an experience.”

“Yes, well...I fancied a bit of quiet, after – after the events in France.” Newt bit his lip, briefly meeting Tina's eyes before looking back down at his plate.

“And your idea of 'quiet' is chasin' dragons across the Orient?” Jacob laughed, looking amused.

Newt grinned, ducking his head. “Only officially,” he agreed. “There was a volunteer assignment from work I took on, helping to expand a Fireball colony. In my free time though I was searching for a qilin...they're a sort of cross between a horse and a stag,” Newt explained, off Jacob's puzzled expression. “I actually managed to track down a herd in my last few days there. Gorgeous creatures. They tend to come off as a bit fierce-looking in the drawings, which gives them a bit of a bum rap, but they're incredibly gentle. Legend has it they're supposed to bring good fortune.”

Tina chuckled. “Are you about to tell us there's a new addition waiting for us in the case?” she suggested, raising her eyebrows. Newt hesitated, biting back a smile.

_“Oh!”_

On the other side of the table, Queenie had let out an excited gasp, though she held her tongue at the expression on Newt's face.

“Not as yet, but...I suppose you never know what creatures in need of rescuing I might stumble upon while I'm here,” he said mildly, smiling in an attempt to move past the awkward moment.

At that Jacob glanced at him, a slight line appearing across his brow as he refilled his wine glass. “Come to think of it Newt, how long are you plannin' on stickin' around this time?”

Newt faltered, feeling his heart rate suddenly quicken. This had been the moment he'd been both anxious and excited for, and now that it had arrived, part of him wished he'd found the courage to share it with Tina when they were alone together. He spared her a glance as his gaze darted around the kitchen, his chest tightening when he saw the mixture of hope and fear written across her face. He swallowed, wiping his mouth in an effort to buy himself an extra few seconds, before he finally managed to find his voice again. “Six weeks,” he said primly, after a pause.

A brief silence followed this announcement, interrupted by a soft outburst from beside him.

“Six _weeks?_ ”

Newt looked up, his breath catching. It was Tina who had spoken; she was staring at him with something like stunned disbelief. “Yes, it's erm, a bit longer than I normally would stay in one place,” he remarked, fighting to keep his voice level.

“Well jeez, Newt. This must be one _damn_ important trip,” Jacob remarked, laughing lightly.

“...Yes, I think it might be,” Newt said quietly, watching Tina carefully for a reaction. Tina was beaming at her empty plate, her dark eyes glowing with emotion. Newt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

“I guess they're expectin' it to do well over here,” Jacob said, looking thoughtful. “I mean, to put up all that expense-”

“Well, yes,” Newt admitted, blushing slightly. “They wanted me to do something similar in Europe, as a matter of fact, last year, but I managed to talk them down.” He sighed, turning his gaze back to the table. “Of course, I don't expect you to put me up all that time,” he added hastily, with a quick glance to both sisters. “My publishers have already made an arrangements for me to check into a boarding house tomorrow.”

“You know you're still welcome to stay, honey,” Queenie said earnestly, but Newt waved her off with a smile.

“That said, though, most of the places I'll be making appearances in are within Floo range - and even with meetings and interviews taken into account, it's really not much more than a few hours' worth of commitments a day, so...I'm afraid you'll be seeing rather a lot of me for awhile.” Newt gave a feeble sort of chuckle, still studying Tina out of the corner of his eye.

“Well we're certainly not complaining,” Jacob said warmly, slapping him on the back. “...Although I gotta admit, it seems like a funny choice, making it here that they make you go all out,” he added, looking a bit confused. “I'da thought, especially with that Beast Ban in place, America wouldn't exactly be a prime audience-”

“On the contrary,” Newt corrected, chuckling slightly. “It seems that makes the subject all the more exciting. Pre-orders have already exceeded all expectations.” Newt paused, toying with his glass. “But to be honest, erm, it was actually _my_ decision to go along with all this.”

Jacob raised his eyebrows, considering him. “Well in _that_ case, I'm sure we can all agree we're touched, Newt,” he replied, sounding as if he were only half-teasing. His normally warm brown eyes had turned thoughtful, and Newt didn't fail to notice the covert glance he threw in Tina's direction.

Newt followed his gaze, clutching his wine glass a little tighter. Tina's shock seemed to have worn off almost as quickly as it had arisen, and in its place was a rapidly growing sense of exhilaration. He looked away, taking a long swallow as he tried to organize his thoughts.

“It's complicated, I suppose,” he said finally, his voice slightly hoarser than usual. “After what happened in France-” The table seemed to lose some of its mirth at that sentence, though Newt's voice was steady as he continued. “I suppose, after something like that happens, it rather puts things in perspective a bit.” Newt grew quiet, gazing pensively into his drink. “Things you've been second-guessing, or dragging your feet about...it makes you suddenly realize what's important, what might be worth taking a chance on.” He lifted the glass to his lips, finishing it off before moving to pour himself another. Jacob and Queenie exchanged glances, looking tentatively excited. Tina was staring at the table, her face faintly crimson as she took a rather generous sip of her own.

Newt took a deep breath, still fingering his drink. “And I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few months, you know...reflecting about those sorts of things...and - I've come to the decision that I want to make some significant changes in my life.” He blinked, taking a final swallow of courage before setting his glass down. “And it occurred to me that New York mightbe an ideal place to work on them.” Newt looked up, eyeing Tina intently. She held her breath, gazing back at him in silence.

“Changes, huh?” Jacob asked lightly, stroking his chin as he considered him. Queenie was staring at him, barely managing to contain her excitement. Newt nodded, his knee bouncing slightly under the table.

“Well then,” Jacob chuckled, raising his eyebrows. He lifted his glass. “To change.”

“To change,” Queenie echoed softly, and Tina murmured it a second later. Newt remained silent, though he had a small, anxious smile on his face as he raised his glass to join the toast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have it, the official first chapter. I struggled way too much with getting this one 'right', but the good news is that the next chapter is already 100% finished, and it's a doozy (10k words, I've lost my mind). I hope you enjoyed this little introduction, and please feel free to leave a comment if you're feeling generous! Even a word or two is greatly appreciated. <3 You can also follow updates and gain access to exclusive content at my tumblr, amandasarmada. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> PS. To give you an idea of Tina's dress - I couldn't find anything that really matched, but this was as close as I could get. (The top should have buttons down the front, and the collar is just a solid dark blue.)
> 
>  


	3. The New York Tomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter originally clocked in at an unreadable 10k words, and I had to cut one of my favourite scenes for length and pacing reasons. The good news is that it's posted [on my tumblr](http://amandasarmada.tumblr.com/post/166217818361/new-york-mornings-tumblr-exclusive-newts-first), if you want to read about Newt and Tina's morning together. ^_^  
> (PS. I know book signing fics have been done a million times before, but hopefully this still feels fun and fresh. It just seemed kind of unrealistic for me to not include at least one, since that's allegedly the whole reason for Newt's visit. ;) )

It was already almost ten by the time Newt stepped through the fireplace of The New York Tomes bookshop the next morning, coughing as he wiped away a faceful of ash. Tina was already waiting for him, having come through first, though the shadowy room seemed otherwise deserted.

“I'm supposed to meet the proprietor,” he explained, still a little out-of-breath as he took a quick glance around. He gave his wand a wave, watching as the stray chimney dust on his cloak vanished. “He should be along soon, it must be nearly time-”

“Mr. Scamander - excellent! Right on time.”

Newt turned. A white-haired wizard was hurrying toward them, dressed in sweeping robes of green and gold. A very large violet feather hung draped across his chest, though for what discernible purpose Newt couldn't quite say. “And a guest! How charming.” The wizened old wizard flashed Tina a toothless smile before turning his attention back to Newt. “Ezbon Driscoll,” he stated, by way of introduction. “We've corresponded, of course. Augustus tells me you're quite the character.”

Strong words for a man wearing a purple quill for a necklace, Newt thought to himself, though he let the remark pass without comment. They were standing in what Newt took to be the main office of the shop; it had a desk, at any rate. He smiled slightly, shaking Mr. Driscoll's hand.

“And how are you this morning?” Driscoll prompted, looking from face to face. “Can we get you anything? Tea, coffee, a nice brandy perhaps?” The older man was already shuffling around, his wand outstretched so that a glass appeared on his desk for each drink he offered.

“Er -” Newt blinked, staring at him. “Tea, please.”

Driscoll nodded, beaming at them. “And for your lady friend?”

“Coffee,” Tina said bluntly, looking unnerved.

“Right you are, m'dear.” Driscoll gave another tap of his wand, so that a steaming mug floated into her hands. Newt winced at his next words, feeling his hopes for a moderately painless afternoon rapidly slipping away. “If you'll excuse me, I just need to tell the photographer you're here - we've got _quite_ a crowd assembled already!” he said happily, actually rubbing his hands together. He gave a final chortle before pushing open the door to the main lobby. Newt followed his gaze, only half paying attention. His jaw dropped.

The bookshop was packed; from wall-to-wall witches and wizards of all ages were clamouring to get to the front. Newt stared at them, feeling himself go numb by the time the door finally swung shut again.

“Newt?” Tina touched his arm, looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

Newt jumped, turning his gaze on her. “I-” He laughed weakly, his voice sounding oddly high. Tina tightened her grip on him.

“What's the matter?” she asked gently.

Newt swallowed shakily, unable to quite met her eyes. “It's just a bit of a bigger crowd than I was expecting,” he managed.

Tina frowned. “Haven't you done these things before?”

Newt paused, suddenly embarrassed. “Well, yes,” he admitted, squinting uncomfortably at the door, where the image of several hundred people seemed to be seared into his brain. Tina was still watching him in confusion. “And there was always a fairly good turnout on those occasions, but-” Newt cringed, feeling his throat close up.

“America's a lot bigger than England,” Tina murmured, realizing the problem.

 _“Yes,”_ he agreed, still looking dazed. Tina watched him for a moment, biting her lip, then slid her hand down his arm until their fingers laced together. Newt gazed down at it, blinking with surprise. He met her eyes slowly, holding his breath.

“Whenever you get anxious, I want you to look at me,” she said quietly, her voice firm. “It's gonna be fine –”

“Yes,” he whispered, trying to smile. Tina squeezed his hand.

“It'll be fine,” she promised. “You'll know the answers to all their questions, and they're going to be kind to you, so there's _nothing_ to be nervous about. But if you feel nervous anyway, just look at me. It's just me, Newt.”

He was silent for a moment, then nodded, blinking hastily.

“All ready?” The shopkeeper was back, looking frazzled but excited. Bracing himself, Newt followed him through the door. The crowd roared around him, and Newt was vaguely aware of several faces turning to get a better look at him. Driscoll grabbed his sleeve, guiding him toward the front. “Ah, I almost forgot,” he said cheerfully, raising his voice to be heard over the din. Newt watched with a certain amount of trepidation as he removed the purple feather from around his neck. “ _This_ is a very special quill,” he explained, wiggling it in front of his face. “It's charmed to help make autographs a bit easier. Once you've signed enough times it'll learn to mimic your handwriting, and take over for you - so your hand doesn't get cramped up, see?” He looked delighted at his own cleverness. “The charm wears off eventually, but you're free to take it home with you if you like.”

“Erm – thank you,” Newt said uncomfortably, staring at it for a moment before turning his gaze back to the crowd. He felt Tina's hand on his arm, and immediately felt more at ease.

“You're going to do great,” she said warmly. Newt nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Can we get a chair for the lady?” Driscoll called, and Newt flinched at the sudden shout just by his ear. “Come now, make way!”

A stir broke through the bookshop; the crowd seemed to have finally noticed his arrival. Newt cringed as the throng pushed forward. They came to a halt at the rope line; it seemed to be magicked to prevent more than a handful of people from standing in the signing area at any one time. Newt let out a sigh of relief, spotting a familiar face calling enthusiastically from the front of the queue, a beaming blonde on his arm.

“Wouldja look at this crowd?!” Jacob shouted across, grinning broadly. “Lookin' good, Newt!”

Driscoll had rushed forward. “Sir, you'll have to-”

“It's alright, they're friends,” Newt said hastily, smiling as he moved forward to greet them. As he did, a dark-haired woman at Jacob's side reached across, lunging to touch his shoulder. Newt jumped, stepping backward. “Erm, cheers,” he said weakly, nodding to her without meeting her gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jacob laughing.

“Come on, then, Newt, can't keep your fans waiting,” he chortled.

“Quite right,” Driscoll said briskly, raising the tip of his wand to his throat. _“Sonorus.”_ A moment later his voice boomed out across the shop. “Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls – welcome! Welcome, everyone, to this very special Tomes event! Can we have a hand for Britain's most exciting new author?”

The shop erupted. Driscoll beamed at them, waiting for the cheers to die down again. “We first heard of this remarkable young wizard after his _incredible_ actions two years ago, when our hero valiantly faced off against Gellart Grindelwald himself, almost _singlehandedly_ saving the city from falling into enemy hands and protecting us all from No-Maj exposure-” Another round of applause broke out at this statement, and Newt felt a warm flush arise across his cheeks.

“Laying it on a bit thick, isn't he?” he muttered, scratching his collar. Tina grinned.

“Since then, he's gained rapid acclaim for his worldwide bestseller, FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM, a fascinating collection of the world's most dangerous and exotic magical creatures. And now, released for the very first time in these United States, we are proud to present our own edition for your perusal.” Driscoll paused to take a breath, the gold of his robes glittering under the fluorescent lights. “So without further ado, please join me in welcoming - all the way from England – _MR. NEWT SCAMANDER!”_

Newt stepped forward, his face burning. Tina had released his hand to allow him to work his way through the crowd, much to his regret. He could still see her in his peripheral vision, standing staunchly just out of the way.

As his eyes scanned the mass of people, Newt couldn't help noticing they seemed a rather _young_ lot. Though there were a handful of vaguely academic-looking witches and wizards with grey or greying hair, and a healthy spattering of middle-aged folks among the crowd as well (many of whom, he observed, were clutching the hands of small children), almost half of the patrons appeared a good ten to fifteen years younger than he, and nearly all of them young women. Newt had a shrewd (and frankly, mortifying) idea as to why.

He glanced back at Tina, his expression uncertain. She gave him an encouraging smile, nodding her head to spur him on. Newt sighed, straightened his shoulders, and set off. “Good morning,” he said nervously, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the table. The crowd whooped and screamed their approval. Newt turned, catching Tina's eye, and felt his courage return.

“Right,” he muttered, throwing his audience a rather crooked smile. He circled around the edge of the signing table, which already housed a large stack of copies of his book, and took a steeling breath as he lifted his case on to the desk. A rumble of murmurs broke out as he brought his hands to the metal clasps, and Newt raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly to himself as he surveyed the crowd. “Who'd like to see a demonstration?”

* * *

“Newt? Are you okay?” Tina hovered over him, her dark eyes widened in concern. It was a couple of hours later, and they'd just broken for lunch.

“I – yes, I'm alright,” Newt mumbled, cringing at the unexpected highness of his voice. Tina frowned, scrutinizing him.

He was sitting straight-backed in Mr. Driscoll's office, sipping copiously from a glass of water. They'd left the crowd nearly ten minutes ago, though Newt hadn't spoken much in the time since. Tina hesitated, crouching beside him.

“Are you sure?” she pressed, touching his arm.

“Yes, just – give me a moment,” he said quickly, with a brave attempt at a smile. Tina was silent, considering him.

“Marvellous, Mr. Scamander, they're already clambering for your return. Aren't you hungry?” Driscoll had slipped back inside the office, a frown overshadowing his weathered face as he noticed the untouched lunch tray.

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Tina said firmly, glancing up at him.

“Is everything alright?” Driscoll asked, looking alarmed.

“Everything's jake, we just wanted to chat in private,” she said smoothly, squeezing Newt's arm for good measure.

“Oh!” Driscoll's eyes widened in understanding. He stepped back, chortling to himself. “Very well then, I'll try to keep the crowd entertained. Five minutes!” he chirped, seeing himself out. Tina turned back to Newt.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, meeting her eyes. She offered him an understanding smile.

“You did well, you know. And it's already half over.”

Newt nodded, taking another deep gulp from his water glass. He _had_ done well, at least in the beginning. His confidence had mounted throughout his presentation, and he'd even managed to beat his way through the Question and Answer portion without any real stumbling blocks. It'd been during the signing itself that'd he'd started to flounder; one-on-one conversations never _had_ been his forte. And the trouble with Tina's argument about it already being “half over” was that it neglected to take into account that the easiest part was now behind him, and he had another hour and a half's worth of painful interactions to get through. The very thought was enough to make Newt want to slip well out of sight.

“Do you want me to tell them to clear out?”

Newt looked up, swallowing a chuckle at Tina's fierce expression. “Would you?” he joked, though Tina maintained a straight face. Newt smiled. “I reckon I can rough it out,” he said, sighing before shooting her another grateful look. “Sorry.”

Tina frowned, confused. “For what?”

Newt waved his hand. “All this. I know I'm being ridiculous.” He smiled feebly. “Just nerves, I suppose.”

“I don't blame you. I was feeling pretty nervous myself before we got here.”

“Were you?” Newt looked up at her, his brow furrowing. Tina nodded, leaning back on her heels. He felt a sudden wave of guilt. “...You know, you didn't have to do this with me,” he said quietly, unable to mask his frown. Tina smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

“I know I didn't,” she chuckled. Tina looked at him warmly, her eyes crinkling. “...Now come on, you should eat something,” she added, climbing to her feet again.

Newt stared at her for a moment, then smiled at the floor as he accepted the sandwich she was offering. “Well, you certainly don't seem nervous now,” he muttered, glancing at her admiringly.

Tina chuckled, picking something out for herself. “Of course I am,” she said softly. “But I'm enjoying myself too. Aren't you?” she asked, taking a bite.

Newt paused, smiling as he thought of some of his more enthusiastic fans. “It has its moments, I suppose,” he agreed, remembering a little girl who'd almost cried when he'd signed her book, prattling on excitedly about her favourite creatures as he nodded along. Tina grinned at him.

“And, erm...you thought I did well?” Newt asked tentatively, chewing his lip. “Not just the presentation, but, the meet-and-greets?”

“I think you did _very_ well,” Tina confirmed, looking amused.

Newt hesitated, meeting her eyes. “I'm not coming off as too...?” he paused, unsure how to phrase it. He'd stopped being bothered about how others saw him quite a long time ago, but that didn't mean he found the thought of hundreds of people all gossiping about his many eccentricities a particularly pleasant one.

Tina merely gazed at him, a small smile upturning her mouth. “Newt, they're _charmed_ by you,” she said sincerely.

He squirmed, looking away for a moment as he struggled to contain his smile. “You have to say that, you're my best friend.”

Tina smirked at him, putting her hand on her hip. “I am,” she agreed coyly. “Which is why if it _wasn't_ going well, I'd be the first one helping you make your escape.”

Newt laughed, glancing up at her appreciatively. “...Thank you,” he said quietly.

Tina smiled. “It's not a problem, Newt,” she said gently. Newt blinked, taking a long breath before speaking again.

“Honestly, I think if it wasn't for you, I'd probably have my head between my knees right about now,” he joked, his expression wistful. Tina frowned.

“Don't say things like that,” she said, hovering over him again. “You're doing _fine_ ,” she said soothingly, rubbing his back. Newt let out a low breath, doing his best to focus on her words rather than what her hand was doing. “Now come on, before old Driscoll has a coronary,” Tina added, chuckling wryly.

* * *

He was still feeling faintly light-headed when he retook his seat a few seconds later, struggling to contain his nerves. He shot Tina a quick glance as she scooted in next to him; she looked calmer than he felt, though that wasn't saying much.

“So sorry for the delay,” Newt said hoarsely, flashing an awkward smile as the next guest moved up to the table.

He heard a giggle that reminded him vaguely of Queenie. “That's alright, honey. You're worth the wait.”

Newt paused, watching as five glittery pink fingernails came to rest on his arm. He looked up, blinking. A dark-haired young witch was beaming at him, looking thoroughly overexcited. She appeared to be in her early twenties or so, though her starry-eyed expression was more reminiscent of a schoolgirl. Newt cleared his throat, willing that he might get through this quickly. “Hello,” he said uncomfortably, returning her smile with something closer to a nervous grimace. He opened the book she'd set down, dipping his quill in the pot of ink. “To whom should I make it out?”

“Betty, please.” Her voice was soft, and she followed up the statement with another giggle. “That's me,” she added unnecessarily.

“Lovely to meet you, Betty,” Newt said politely, pushing her book back toward her. The girl seemed nice enough, but these were exactly the sort of interactions he dreaded – they had a tendency of leaving him feeling terribly embarrassed, and more often than not terribly confused as well.

The witch called Betty paused, smiling sweetly at him. “I'm a _real_ big fan, Mr. Scamander,” she said earnestly. “I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. You don't know how _sensational_ this is.”

Newt smiled. “Oh, that's very kind-”

“Would you mind signing the British edition as well? I ordered it special.”

Newt looked back at her, caught slightly off-guard. Betty was biting her lip, looking anxious. “Oh...of course,” he said feebly, watching as she dug it out of her bag. “Erm – you're fond of magical creatures, I take it?”

Betty grinned at him, revealing two rows of perfect, pearly white teeth. “And how!” she said enthusiastically. “My _zietta's_ got a farm full of hippogriffs back home in Italy, I even got to visit 'em a coupla times.” She paused for a moment, looking wistful. “I just, I _gotta_ say, Mr. Scamander, that speech you gave this mornin'...” She shook her head, her eyes shining. “That was just the _crup's pups!”_

“Thank you,” Newt said graciously, giving her a genuine smile. “I was a bit worried it ran on-”

“Not at all!” she said quickly, widening her eyes. “I wish it'd been _longer_ , I'd _love_ to hear you talk more about them.”

“Well, I've...got another lecture coming up in Salem in two weeks,” Newt stammered, blinking a bit. He felt Tina tense slightly beside him. The young witch looked almost giddy, clutching her red leather-bound British edition to her chest.

“How long are you here for?” she asked eagerly, stepping forward. Newt stared at her uncertainly, taking a moment to answer.

“Er...a few weeks, altogether. I've got events planned all across the country.”

“That sounds so _exciting!”_ Betty murmured, sounding breathless. “Have you had the chance to explore the city yet?” she added, suddenly looking up at him with her enormous dark eyes.

Newt hesitated, feeling his ears going red. “Well - I only arrived last night,” he explained. He glanced over the witch's shoulder, hoping very much she would get the hint as he threw the next person in the queue an apologetic smile.

She beamed at him, her hand back on his arm. “Do you have someone to show you around?”

“Sorry?” Newt blinked, glancing back at her.

“You really oughta, those touristy pamphlets ain't got nothin' interesting in 'em. You need a local to do it properly...you know I actually grew up in New York, if you're lookin' for a tour guide.”

Newt was now feeling distinctly uncomfortable. “Erm. That's very kind of you,” he said quietly, cringing internally. “I'm afraid my schedule's a bit packed for the time being.”

“Alright then.” The young witch appeared unfazed, and she smiled as she slipped a strip of parchment across the table. “Well, if somethin' opens up, send me an owl, alright?”

Newt bit his lip, unable to bring himself to reply. If Betty noticed, she didn't seem bothered by it, and she flashed him a final smile as she dashed away. Newt hardly noticed, busy staring at the tabletop.

“Mr. Scamander?”

Newt nearly fell out of his chair. “Er - sorry,” he muttered, seeing a boy of about seven smiling nervously up at him. “And what's your name?” he managed, sending him what he hoped was a welcoming smile.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on, as one fan after another filed before him. Twenty minutes later, he'd signed perhaps thirty or more books, shaken several hands, and helped name a crate of kneazle kittens, much to Mr. Driscoll's dismay. He was busy signing a book for a rather chatty little girl when it dawned on him that Tina had become oddly quiet. It surprised him a bit - she'd been quite friendly with the guests all morning, often helping to guide the conversation and keep him feeling relatively relaxed, and helping to sooth the nerves of some of his more star-struck young fans along the way. Perhaps she was getting tired as well, he thought, after hours of dealing with them all? Newt glanced at her, slightly concerned. Tina was sitting stiffly a couple of feet away, her hands hidden beneath the table. Though she smiled as the spirited little girl said her goodbyes, it didn't quite reach her eyes. Newt frowned.

“Erm – Tina?” he asked tentatively, as the girl disappeared back into the crowd. “Are you alright? You seem a bit...tense,” he added, murmuring under his breath.

“I'm fine,” she said quietly, a crease appearing in her brow. Newt hesitated, then let the matter drop.

His mind was still clouded as a pack of schoolchildren paraded in front of him, each time scribbling his name in a daze. He'd just signed a copy for a middle-aged professorial-looking wizard when something clicked in Newt's brain, and it was all he could do not to scoff at the very idea. Nevertheless, the notion clung tenaciously in his thoughts, especially when Tina's bad mood failed to lessen as the minutes ticked by.

It took him awhile to summon his courage, but after several long minutes he found enough nerve to smile at the people in the queue, apologetically asking for a moment's pause. Driscoll hurried forward to entertain them, directing their attention to some of the toy beasts the shop had ordered for promotional materials, as Newt flexed his fingers in his lap, taking a long breath. Tina frowned, glancing at him as he scooted his chair a few inches closer.

“...Tina,” he said softly, giving her a tremulous smile. Newt hesitated for an instant, then slipped his hand under the table, searching out hers. Tina bit her lip, the corners of her mouth twitching as he brushed his fingers over the back of her hand. “I just...want you to know,” he murmured, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “I don't think I could have done this without you.”

She blushed, already shaking her head, but Newt cut her off, gripping her hand a little tighter. “Truly, Tina. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being here.” He paused, licking his lips as he took another steadying breath. “And I am incredibly grateful, because there's no one else I'd rather have sitting next to me right now.”

Tina went still, their eyes meeting for a moment as Newt pulled away just long enough to look at her. He managed a gentle smile before leaning back in, whispering so that only she could hear. “And I don't imagine it's been very enjoyable for you, sitting through all this,” he chuckled, squeezing her hand. “So I'm looking forward to getting the chance to make it up to you, if you'll allow me.” Newt smiled at her, swallowing sharply. Tina was beaming back at him; the sight was enough to make his stomach flip over.

“Newt...” Tina grinned, a soft little laugh escaping her. “I wouldn't miss this for the world,” she assured him, touching his knee.

He thought he might have floated right up out of his chair.

* * *

It was nearly two hours before they were able to make their escape; even after the signing was officially over, Mr. Driscoll had kept them at it, and Newt had found it difficult to pull away from the eager young faces. He'd ended up opening his case again, showing some of the stragglers-on his latest occamy hatchlings, to general delight. It was only when Tina tactfully pointed out the time that he'd packed up shop, ignoring Mr. Driscoll's protests and the pleas of the crowd, and allowing Tina to drag him toward the door.

They were now standing on a bustling street, blinking into the August sunshine as Newt struggled to regain his bearings. It took him a moment to speak, still feeling vaguely awestruck at what he'd just left behind.

“Well. That was...an experience,” Newt remarked, chuckling weakly. He glanced back at the brick wall, quite keen to put some distance between himself and the still thrumming crowd.

“You were a hit,” Tina said lightly, offering him a small smile. “I'm sorry I can't hang around-”

“No, it's fine. You've done more than enough.” Newt shifted his weight, beaming up at her. He knew it wasn't unusual for her to work weekends, and she'd already given up most of her day for him, to say nothing of leaving early the day before to meet him at the docks. He glanced down the road, noting it looked vaguely familiar. “We're not far from MACUSA, are we?” he added, wrinkling his brow.

“It's about a block and a half away,” she agreed, slipping off her jacket and draping it over her arm. “I was going to walk.”

“Care for an escort?” Newt offered, feeling suddenly bold.

Tina smiled.

They fell into step easily, their arms brushing as she guided him down the busy streets. After a few moments Tina started hypothesizing about what her afternoon would entail, her tone becoming more animated as she got lost in the details. Newt nodded vaguely, listening to her go on about her work, though his mind was elsewhere. He'd felt a strange mix of emotions rolling through him since leaving the bookshop, when he'd finally been able to give his thoughts some of the attention they deserved. More than anything, he couldn't seem to get the look on Tina's face that afternoon out of his mind. He very much hadn't enjoyed making her uncomfortable, but the significance of her reaction was...intriguing, to say the least. Newt hesitated, weighing his options.

“...And well, I don't know. I've been trying to get Madame Picquery to sign off on it, but she's fighting me,” Tina sighed.

“Tina-” he said abruptly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. His heart was pumping very fast, but the words were already spilling out of him, coming out in a jumble of half-breathed sounds. With an effort, Newt lifted his eyes. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Tina looked at him blankly. “It's only two o'clock.”

Newt blushed. “No, I mean – later,” he explained, averting his gaze again.

Tina's forehead creased. “Well, sure...I thought you were already coming over for dinner,” she said, sounding slightly confused. “Queenie's making matzo.”

“Yes,” Newt agreed, his face growing warmer. “I mean, no, sorry -”

Tina frowned. “You're not coming for dinner?”

“No – I mean, yes, I am -” Newt faltered, struggling to catch his breath. The heat had spread to his neck and ears, burning into his freckles. Newt paused, sighing. “I was trying to ask...” he said slowly, taking a carefully steady breath. He glanced at her, pursing his lips. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

It had come out a jumble, and Newt pressed forward, seized by panic. “It's just, that woman, the one who offered to show me around–” Tina's frown deepened, and Newt hastened to explain. “I _would_ like having someone to do that with,” he said hoarsely, glancing up at her. “And I haven't actually ever been to an American restaurant, you know. I'm quite keen to finally give it a go.”

Tina blinked, staring at him for a moment as she tried to work all this out. Newt held his breath, hoping she would disregard the bead of sweat on his forehead as merely a consequence of the weather.

“ _Oh!_ Um –” Tina bit her lip, her face lighting up. “...Yes,” she said breathlessly, smiling broadly at him. “That sounds swell.” Newt gazed at her, letting out his breath.

“Excellent,” he said bracingly, trying to hide his smile. Tina laughed, and Newt felt a flutter in his chest as he took note of the dimples that had appeared in her cheeks. “...Would you be available maybe - Thursday night?” he suggested, squinting at her.

Tina grinned at him, her eyes shining. “It's a date,” she agreed, nodding.

“It's – what?” Newt asked, gawking at her.

Tina smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. “You're too easy,” she chided, chuckling softly. Newt laughed, his face still red. He blinked hastily at the sidewalk, trying to catch his breath. Tina's dimples were as prominent as ever as he spared her a glance.

“...This is me,” she said a moment later, and indeed, they'd arrived in front of the Woolworth Building far more quickly than he would have liked. Tina turned, facing him.

“I'll see you tonight, then, I guess,” she added, still smiling. “I should be home around five, if you want to come by early.”

“That sounds perfect,” he mumbled.

Tina smiled at him again, her hand squeezing his before she turned away to chat with the doorman. Newt watched her in a daze, still struggling to work out exactly what had just happened. Tina was busy rooting around for something in her pocket.

“Are you coming in, sir?” The doorman sounded almost bored.

“No, erm – just dropping her off,” Newt muttered. He saw Tina laugh over her shoulder, glancing back at him as she walked through the doors.

“Can you step off then? You're blocking the path,” he drawled. Newt's face burned again.

“Right,” he murmured, feeling faint. He spared Tina one last look before turning away, seeing her dark hair disappear among the crowd. He was still smiling slightly to himself as he joined the throng of people making their way down the street, his mind going a hundred miles a minute.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending of this chapter will be up shortly, detailing Newt and Tina's date-that's-not-a-date. Let me know what you thought, I love, love, love reading all your comments. <3 <3 <3


	4. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of chapter 3, but it was too long, so I broke it up. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon. ^_^
> 
> (PS. If any of you have ever done theatre there's a tiiiiny little joke hidden in here towards the end, let me know if you spot it. Otherwise I'll just be over here chortling all by my lonesome.)

It was with a certain degree of exhaustion that Tina stood outside the entrance of Bamonte's Restaurant five days later, groaning as she spared a glance at her watch. She'd sent Newt an owl two hours ago, warning him that she'd probably be late, but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

She'd been working almost nonstop for the past week, her time split between working on a security team seeing to the protection of the No-Maj Presidential candidates and their families, and attempting to track down a mob boss that was trafficking in cursed goods. To her credit, she'd managed to maintain her focus for most of that time, but this afternoon had proven to be her breaking point. She'd spent the entire day in a state of excited energy, but as the hours ticked by she'd found her mind more and more prone to wandering from the task at hand, and it'd been only carefully-honed reflexes that had allowed her to get out of an ambush attack unscathed. The ensuing arrest had rapidly devolved into chaos, and it was with a string of hasty excuses that she managed to get out of the office before the evening had slipped away from her completely.

And so it was that Tina found herself standing in the lobby of one of the city's most well-known diners, nearly forty minutes late, gnawing on her lip as she scanned the restaurant. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of him. He was sitting in a corner, gazing curiously in the distance, his leg jumping slightly under the table. She watched him for a moment, trying to get a read on him. It was hard to tell if he was actually agitated or not – he was always a bit more fidgety than most – but the longer she studied him, the more she suspected it was actually excitement he was struggling to contain. Tina smiled at the thought.

He hadn't spotted her yet. She stole a final glimpse of herself in the glass window, analyzing her appearance with a critical expression. She'd changed after work, swapping out her slacks for a very simple black skirt, offset by a freshly pressed blouse and her mother's golden necklace. Her hair hung in subtle curls around her face, with a mild rose lipstick adding a tint of color to her smile, though that was the extent of her efforts that evening. She hadn't wanted to overdo it; Newt had said himself this wasn't a date, and she wasn't looking to push him.

That didn't mean she couldn't try to look nice, though. Tina closed her eyes, gathering her courage.

Her excitement mounted as she neared their table, her heart giving a pleasant leap as she got a better look at him. It seemed she hadn't been the only one who'd attempted to make herself look particularly presentable.

As before at the docks, his hair appeared to be recently washed and combed (though she rather preferred it messy), and he'd clearly tried to style it, if somewhat inexpertly. The other changes were more subtle, though no less appreciated for it, and Tina felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks as she took him in. He'd stuck to his normal tweed for the evening, but it was in a quite flattering midnight blue, and he'd abandoned his customary black bowtie in favor of one in kelly green. It went very well with his eyes.

“Well, don't you look  dashing,” Tina remarked, flashing him a small smile as she reached the table.  She sounded more confident than she felt, and Newt started as he looked up at her. “Tina.”

“I'm sorry I'm late,” she said earnestly, watching as Newt climbed to his feet. He shook his head, his eyes traveling carefully over her . She saw his Adam's apple bob as he gave a small swallow.

“You look lovely,” he said softly, not quite meeting her gaze. A nervous smile had spread across Newt's features, and he was all the more handsome for it. Tina felt a little shiver run through her. He looked utterly smitten. Or was she seeing only what she hoped to see?

“Shall we?”

Newt was holding out her chair for her. Tina smiled at him. “...Thanks,” she chuckled, her cheeks warming as she stepped forward.

“Did you still want the pasta?” he asked quietly, finally meeting her eyes. “I went ahead and ordered like you suggested, but if there's something else you'd rather-”

Tina glanced at him, her face falling. “Oh. No, the pasta sounds good, thank you. I-”

“Please don't apologize. I'm more than willing to wait a few extra minutes for your company,” Newt said gently, flashing her a reassuring smile.

Tina bit her lip. “I feel bad though. There was just this thing at work-”

“Which is all the less reason for you to feel guilty,” he said calmly, meeting her gaze from across the table. “Your work is important. In fact I'd be a bit of a prat, I think, if I were to complain about some minor inconvenience, when the reason for it was that you were off saving lives.” Newt grinned at her, his eyes twinkling.

Tina b lushed,  nodding as she returned his smile. 

“...I think that's us,” Newt added, and Tina turned to see a waiter approaching with their food. The next ten minutes passed in relative silence, Tina taking advantage of the few minutes of peace to recharge after her exhausting day.

“So,” she said finally, setting down her fork. Newt gazed at her expectantly. “What did you do today?”

“Nothing  _too_ interesting, I'm afraid. I had a meeting with my American publisher –”

“How did that go?” she asked, leaning toward him.

Newt smirked. “Well as a rule, they tend to be either tedious or infuriating. On occasion they manage to be both.” He smiled to soften the harshness of his words. “This one wasn't too bad, though, I suppose. After that I spent some time looking over my notes for my presentation next weekend, then did a bit of exploring eastern Massachusetts, hoping to get a glimpse of a Mannegishi.”

“Any luck?”

“Not yet, but I'll probably head back sometime next week,” he said lightly. “How about you? How was your day?”

“Well-”

Tina paused, her forehead creasing. She threw him a hesitant glance.

Both of her major cases were considered “highly classified”, thus hardly appropriate dinner conversation. She supposed she could be vague, simply say something about 'security' or 'confiscating dangerous items', but neither of those answers were exactly conducive to an actual discussion...Newt chuckled, catching sight of her uncomfortable expression.

“I forgot. So sorry.” He put up his hand in a symbol of deference.

Tina sighed.  “We both seem to be doing an awful lot of apologizing,” she observed, giving him a half-smile.

“It does seem that way, doesn't it?” Newt replied, returning her smile. “Not precisely what I had in mind for tonight,” he muttered, smiling nervously. Tina considered him.

“What did you have in mind for tonight?” she asked gamely, raising her glass to her lips.

Newt faltered, meeting her gaze. “...Actually, I had a bit of a proposition for you,” he announced. Tina raised her eyebrows, watching him over her drink.

“Should I be worried?”

Newt smiled. “I certainly hope not.” Tina noted silently that his grip had tightened around his fork, though he still wore a slight smile.  “I realize it's terribly late notice,” he went on, throwing her a glance. “But it occurred to me that this weekend is your birthday.”

Tina laughed into her drink. “It is,” she agreed.

“Do you have plans?” he asked hesitantly.

Tina lowered her glass, hesitating as she mulled it over. “Not...really.”

Newt looked at her curiously. “You don't celebrate your birthday?”

Tina shrugged, smiling a little embarrassedly. “I usually work, then go out for dinner or a show with Queenie. I hadn't really thought about it this year,” she admitted. “I've just been so busy lately, it managed to slip my mind.”

Newt nodded, frowning. “...Do you have to work this weekend?” he asked softly.

Tina considered him, smiling. “I don't  _have_ to,” she said slowly.

“Oh, well of course, if that's what you  _want_ to do,” he said hastily, fidgeting with his bowtie. Tina watched him curiously, biting back a smile.

“What are you asking me?” she asked gently.

Newt glanced up, summoning his nerve. “Well, I got a letter this afternoon from a wizard who runs some sort of  _inn_ in New Jersey-” he began.

Tina raised her eyebrows. “The Hat and Broom?”

“Oh, you've heard of it.” Newt looked vaguely surprised.

Tina stared at him, shaking her head as she suppressed another smile. “It's pretty famous. What was he writing to you about?”

“I was recommended to him, apparently.” Newt glanced up at her, fiddling with his cufflink. “He's been having trouble with a creature for the past few weeks, and was wondering if I might be able to assist him.”

“What sort of creature?”

Newt was silent, tilting his head as he threw her a pointed look.

“You're kidding.” Tina chuckled, looking amused as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “A Leeds Devil?”

“It certainly seems so.” Newt met her gaze, chuckling too. “Although I find I much prefer the name 'wozzle bug' - or  _'hoodle-doodle bird,'_ if I'm feeling particularly whimsical-” 

Tina laughed, shaking her head. “'Devil' does seem awfully unfair,” she agreed, smiling affectionately. “So what does he want you to do about it?”

“Capture it, if I can,” Newt said calmly, throwing her a smile. “But in exchange for my assistance, he's offered up a couple of rooms, should I wish to enjoy an American holiday with a few friends.” He paused, looking suddenly anxious again. “I'd already cleared this weekend for your birthday, so - it works out well, if you wanted to go.” Newt's voice was quiet. “But as I said, I realize it's late notice. And it's an open offer, if you'd prefer to go another time. Or you could just take Queenie even, if you like.”

Tina stared at him, her mouth opening in surprise. “That sounds fantastic,” she laughed, beaming at him. Newt smiled.

“Alright, then,” he said quietly. “I'll pass on the message to Mr. Cuthbert, and you can contact him whenever you'd like a bit of a break-”

“No, I -” Tina was laughing in earnest now. “I'd love for all of us to go. That's so thoughtful of you, Newt.”

Newt had turned a delicate shade of pink. “ I'll write Mr. Cuthbert back tonight, then, ” he said sheepishly.

“ _Thank_ you,” she said sincerely, squeezing his hand across the table.

Newt shook his head, his blush deepening. “Least I could do,” he mumbled, looking pleased.

Their dinner passed  amicably after that, Tina filling Newt in on some of the typical things to do on a Wizarding boardwalk. It would be a new experience for him; he wasn't aware of any such equivalent in England, though he knew there'd been talk of sectioning off part of Brighton for something similar. He was intrigued at the notion, and listened intently as she told him of the summer  antics of her childhood.

As it turned out, Tina had never been to this particular area either, despite growing up fairly close by, but she seemed to know quite a bit about it, filling in the gaps with descriptions of her own experiences visiting a Wizarding beach village in Florida from when she was as a girl.

It was with some regret that Newt paid the bill, refusing Tina's offer to split it. She'd argued for a minute, before he'd impressed upon her that it was a  _gift_ , one she was welcome to return should the inclination strike. She'd smiled at that, and Newt had felt a distinct flutter in his belly as he led her back into the city streets.

* * *

It had grown dark while they were in the restaurant,  and a slight chill had sprung up, fostering a cool breeze that was all too welcome in the warm summer air. Night had fallen. Tina pulled her jacket a little tighter around her shoulders as Newt accompanied her to her front door, both of them lost in their conversation.

“So.” Tina smiled, stopping in front of her stoop. “Did you enjoy your unique New York experience?”

“I did.” Newt paused, looking wistful.  “...Tina,” he said carefully, his voice cracking.

Tina's brows contracted, her smile slipping. “What is it?” she asked quietly, studying his face.

Newt glanced up, refusing to meet her eyes for more than a moment. “...I need to tell you something,” he murmured.

Tina considered him. Normally that sentence coming out of Newt Scamander's mouth would have sent her reaching for her wand in a panic, but there was no sheepish smile or bewildered  grimace tonight. Tina was silent, waiting patiently for him to continue.

Newt inhaled deeply.  “You see, there's a reason I asked you to dinner tonight.” 

Tina felt her breath catch. He was standing terribly close to her; she could smell something wonderful emanating from him. It smelled like soap and warm food and long afternoons reading and exploring in the forests behind Ilvermorny.  A smile twitched at the corners of her lips, and she found herself edging closer without meaning to, still searching his face.

Newt looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers for a moment. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “...I was hoping, tonight, I might begin to express my thanks,” he continued, glancing up at her fleetingly.  “Not just for this past weekend, but - for what you did this spring.”

Tina paused, her heart stopping for a moment. She'd thought – foolishly, it seemed – he'd been about to try something, but the reality was even more astounding. She moved forward instinctively, finding his hand. 

Newt smiled, his expression grateful as he took a sharp breath inward. Tina's gaze was solemn.

Several times over the past three months, she'd made attempts to get him to talk about it, about what had happened to him there in Grindelwald's fortress, but it'd always been in vain – he'd clam up, or change the subject, or make an offhand joke to divert her attention. This was the first time he'd opened up about it at all, much less initiated the conversation. Tina swallowed, watching him. “...You don't have to thank me for that,” she said finally, when Newt said nothing for several long moments.

“I do, actually.”  Newt was staring at the ground, his bottom lip having completely disappeared inside his mouth. Tina gazed back at him cautiously, still clutching his hand.

“...I'm not sure you have any idea what you did for me,” he said quietly. “I can only hope I'll be able to express it someday.”

Tina stared at him, her mind whirring. “Are you okay, Newt?” she asked gently.

“Yes. Sorry.” Newt swallowed sharply. “I'm fine-”

Tina continued to gaze at him, her eyes intent. “Because if you're not, you can tell me,” she added softly. “I'm not going to judge you. What happened to you, was... _terrible_ -”

“Thank you,” he said hastily, taking a deep breath. He offered her a weak smile, though his eyes were everywhere but on hers. Tina watched him carefully, her earnest face brimming with emotion.

“It's okay,” she whispered. “Newt-”

Her movements were tentative as she edged forward, her hand on his arm. Newt closed his eyes for a moment, shivering at her touch. Tina held her breath as Newt finally met her gaze, her heart pounding.

A moment of silence settled over them. She was dimly aware of Newt moving forward, his breath hot on her face as he pressed a kiss to her cheek - and then ( _Mercy Lewis_ ) his lips brushed hers, so tentative and quick she would have thought she'd imagined it, if not for the electricity that had lit her up like a Christmas tree.

_“_ _**TIIIINA?** _ Is that you out there?”

Tina jumped, coming back to herself abruptly as a loud, shrill voice broke through the night air. Mrs. Esposito was sitting in her apartment, calling through the window, and in a moment she would be peeping through the curtains to spy on them.

Newt stepped away, his expression torn.  “Well. I suppose I'll...see you tomorrow,” he said hoarsely, blinking fervently at the ground.

“I'm looking forward to it,” Tina confessed, and Newt actually managed a brief, genuine smile,  before his face fell back into pained confusion.

She couldn't bear to let him leave like this; he looked so lost and defeated. Throwing caution to the wind, Tina hurried forward, wrapping her arms around Newt's shoulders in a quick hug. “Thank you,” she said breathlessly, stepping back. “For tonight. I had a wonderful time.”

Newt nodded, staring back at her.

Her landlady's shout rang out again, and Tina winced as she called back a reply. Newt smiled, his eyes glistening. “Goodnight, Tina,” he said softly, throwing her a last glance.

Tina sighed, her hand on the door. “Good night.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	5. Atlantisity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so. Originally, when I was doing the outline for this story, I thought to myself - "wouldn't it be fun if you did a chapter of Newt doing something special for Tina's birthday?" *heart eyes* And then I wrote it, and that was fun, and then I looked at the word count, and that was less fun, and then I split it in half to make it readable, and it was *still* over 10k words (...how?!?!), and at that point I tried to resist the urge to set my computer on fire. c:
> 
> Sooo, I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient if you want to find out what Newt has in store. ^_^ (PS. I think it's worth it.) That means, though, that it will be a few chapters still before Newt and Tina become 'official' – stick with me, guys. As a compromise, I'm going to try really hard to post all three of the chapters featuring Tina's birthday weekend in the next week or so, since they go together and I want to move forward.
> 
> Anyway...as always, I hope you enjoy! <3 Comments give me life and help fill the holes in my soul that these chapters take out of me.

 

Newt had been in America exactly a week when he found himself standing on a windy stretch of beach in southern New Jersey. The last of the summer sunshine beat down on him as he took his first glance around, its warm rays settling like a blanket over the crowd of holiday-goers before him. All along the coast, young witches and wizards played merrily with each other, sucking on ice lollies and combing for seashells and sand dollars, as tired-looking parents lounged on beach towels a short distance away. None had so much as batted an eye when four people sprung spontaneously into existence.

“This is it,” Tina said quietly, her dark hair whipping in the wind. “Atlantisity.”

The breeze hit him with full force as Newt took his first look around, his excitement mounting as he attempted to sift through the circus of sights and sounds all competing for his attention. Next to him, his companions were wearing identical looks of awe.

Newt turned on the spot, his grey-green eyes eagerly taking in the landscape. Behind them, of course, was the Atlantic, its foamy waters tossing and turning around the knees of laughing, shrieking children, its vastness stretching out as far as the eye could see. To their left, a long row of shopping booths had been erected, whose merchants called out in gay, sing-song voices of the joys they could find there. Yet it was to their right that Newt discovered the crown jewel; far past the sea of dozing sunbathers, Atlantisity's bustling boardwalk towered over the horizon, its glittering lights visible even from half a mile away.

“Come on,” Tina said gently, smiling slightly as she tugged on his sleeve. “We've got all weekend to look around. Aren't you meeting with the owner at six?”

Newt relented, agreeing, and Tina smirked as she pulled him along. Behind them, Queenie and Jacob fumbled to keep up, slowed by the weight of their bulging suitcases and the sheer desire to take everything in. Jacob in particular seemed mesmerized by it all, though Newt didn't find it difficult to see why. Magic flourished in every direction, from the kites in the shape of roaring sea serpents, to the house-elves appearing all up and down the beach, handing out refreshments. Only a few yards away, amidst the row of vendors, an elderly wizard was grinning toothily at them from his stall, looking wholly peculiar as he scooped out homemade ice cream from a man-sized cauldron, with his body half-hidden behind billowing clouds of ice vapour.

“Fancy a cone?” he asked brightly, catching Jacob's eye. “Armogan's best. A dragon itself couldn't make it melt too fast, and it's guaranteed to leave you headache-free. Available exclusively in Atlantisity!”

Newt bought a round for all of them, waving off the others' thanks. Jacob was still gaping around in wonder as they continued up the shore, heading for the string of buildings visible just beyond the edge of sand.

“How do they keep No-Majs from gettin' in here?” he asked, watching in fascination as two tiny witches zoomed by on matching toy broomsticks.

“Muggle Repelling Charms, I expect.” Newt said lightly, smiling as they continued up the beach. “Along with other measures. It's almost certainly impossible to include on a map, for instance. And to an outsider, it probably looks like something else, something unappealing or dangerous - or they'll have made it so whenever a Muggle gets too close, they suddenly remember urgent engagements....Of course, that's just a barrier,” Newt added, spotting Jacob's puzzled expression. “Once you're inside, the effects wear off. Take Hogwarts, for example – typically Muggles would only see a shack and get the urge to stay away, but non-magical parents can still enter to attend graduations and so forth. It's the same with the train platform, and Diagon Alley, and so on.” Newt smiled, catching sight of a little girl playing in the sand a few feet away. She was working diligently, aided by her amused-looking father, as she put the finishing touches on what looked to be a perfect castle in miniature, complete with a tiny clay dragon flapping its wings above the keep.

They continued on, making only passing comments as they pointed out various sights to each other, until Tina came to a sudden halt at the edge of the beach. “There. Just on the other side of that fountain.”

Newt turned, following her gaze. She was looking straight ahead, to where a Victorian villa stood nestled into the landscape. A wooden signpost jutted out of the yard, upon which he could see the words _The Hat and Broom,_ written in a large, glittering crimson scroll. He grinned, beckoning the others to follow.

“... _Nice_ place,” Jacob muttered, glancing up at it approvingly. Newt was silent, sneaking a sideways glance to the woman on his left. Tina was smiling, the flicker of excitement in her eyes impossible to miss. Newt studied his feet as they climbed the steps, his stomach giving a pleasant lurch.

He was the last one in. Somewhere ahead of him, he heard Queenie give an excited giggle.

“Good evening.”

Newt looked around. An enormous welcome desk took up most of the right wall, behind which a dark-haired wizard was watching them, pausing in the midst of scribbling something in a large record book. He looked at them curiously as they pooled into the entryway.

“Good evening,” Newt said quickly, stepping up to the desk. He paused, reaching deep into the recesses of his coat. “I've got reservations here somewhere,” he muttered, flashing the man a crooked smile. He fumbled awkwardly for a moment, before finally feeling his fingers close around a small slip of parchment. “...Scamander,” he added, passing it over.

“Of course. We've been expecting you, Mr. Scamander.” The welcome wizard nodded, giving them a polite smile before making a note in his book. “You're in Suite 205. Wrigley here will show you to your rooms.”

Wrigley turned out to be a house-elf. He darted forward, almost tripping over himself in his excitement to lead them up the stairs, chatting animatedly all the while. In what seemed like no time at all, they were standing in front of a pair of elegant oak doors, with Wrigley giving a bow so low his cap nearly fell off.

“Is there anything yous require, sirs and misses?” Wrigley asked eagerly, looking from face to face. “We has complimentary cheese and chocolate and wine waiting for yous, but if yous should be desiring anything else-”

“I think we're set, thank you,” Tina said bracingly, catching Newt's eye for a moment as she held back a smile. Wrigley bowed again.

“As you like, young miss. If a wish occurs to you, just ring the bell!” he chimed, snapping his fingers. Four identical golden bells appeared out of nowhere, gliding toward them.

Jacob grinned, shaking his head in faint amazement. “Thanks.”

Wrigley gave a final bow, disappearing with a loud _CRACK._

Newt shifted his weight, shooting the others a fleeting smile. “I think I'm going to get unpacked, settle in before I have to head back down,” he muttered, watching the floor. They nodded, waving him off, and Newt slipped into his room, the sound of Queenie and Jacob's chuckles following him from the corridor. Newt set his suitcase down on one of the beds, moving to peer through the sun-soaked windows. They had a spectacular view of the sea.

“Hey Newt.”

Jacob's head had popped in from the doorway, his round face ruddy with excitement. “Queenie and I are gonna go explorin', maybe check out that little bazaar. We should be back in an hour or so, if you wanted to grab dinner together?” He looked at him expectantly, rubbing his hands together.

Newt nodded, sparing him a quick smile. Jacob grinned, stepping into the room just long enough to dump his suitcase on his bed. “Alright. See ya later, then. Have fun at your meetin'.” Jacob patted his shoulder, flashing him another smile before disappearing back into the corridor.

Newt released a long breath, glancing out the window as the door clicked behind him. He estimated he had about twenty minutes before he was due to meet Mr. Cuthbert, in order to go over some of the details of the creature he'd been commissioned to find. He knew he ought to spend the time smartening himself up, but he had far more important matters on his mind - Newt straightened, coming to a decision.

Tina had left the door open; he could hear her moving around even from the corridor. Newt paused in the threshold, watching her. She'd wasted no time unpacking; already various garments were floating around the room, neatly folding themselves before sliding into one of the twin bureaus pushed against the far wall. Newt looked on for a moment in silence, then shifted his weight. “Tina?”

Tina turned. They met each other's gaze, both of them fighting to hold back embarrassed smiles.

They hadn't been alone together since the night before, when their rather emotional goodbyes (alright, _his_ rather emotional goodbye) had come to a rather abrupt end at the hands of her overzealous landlady.

He still wasn't sure exactly what he'd been thinking. He'd only meant to kiss her cheek, of course, just as he'd kissed her in Paris - just as Tina herself had done to _him_ half a dozen times by now...and yet something else had happened instead. Newt's mind had been fuzzy, conjuring up images of that awful cell, and all of a sudden Tina had been _touching_ him, summoning feelings he'd been trying too long to suppress. He'd felt her hand, warm and steady on his arm, and looked up into those lovely eyes, with all their offers of love and understanding and reassurance, and all of a sudden Newt had found himself twitching just a half inch to the side, seized with reckless longing.

It had been wonderful, a brief, genuine respite from the terrible thoughts that still haunted his nightmares, and even the memory of it had his knees turning to jelly. A fierce blush washed across Newt's face as he threw Tina a hesitant glance.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of her reaction to it. He supposed she'd written it off as a mistake - as nothing more than a friend simply moving the wrong way at the wrong time, and it was possible she'd already forgotten about it completely. But it was also possible – and Newt's heart pounded at the thought – that perhaps Tina hadn't greeted his action with revulsion or stony silence because she hadn't _minded_ , that she had thought of it as a natural progression of their burgeoning closeness. And really, he reflected, wasn't that exactly what it was?

Newt exhaled, staring thoughtfully at Tina's shoulder. He needed _time_ , time to work out exactly what his next move was (if he even _had_ one); he needed to study her in the hopes of discovering what exactly it was that was going through Tina Goldstein's mind. And that meant he needed to start distancing himself, physically as much as emotionally, so he could be objective in his observations. The problem was, it was just so difficult not to look at her – smile at her – find excuses to brush fingers with her -

“Newt?”

Tina was looking at him patiently, waiting for him to speak. Newt swallowed. Tina's expression was calm, cheerful even.

“I just thought I'd check in,” he said finally, clearing his throat. “I'm about to head to my meeting.”

Tina nodded. Newt paused, returning her smile. Now that they were speaking again, he felt slightly calmer, though his palms still felt cold and clammy. Tina was still watching him, waiting to see if he was finished speaking. Newt hesitated. “You didn't want to go exploring?”

Tina shrugged, turning back to her suitcase. “I thought I'd get unpacked, then maybe read for awhile before dinner.” She paused, ducking her head for a moment as she bit back a shy smile. “...Listen, Newt,” she said softly, meeting his gaze. Newt stared at her, sure she must be able to hear his heart thumping away in his chest. She'd taken a step toward him, he realized. “I'm glad you dropped by. I really just wanted to thank you,” she said earnestly, and her smile was warm enough to melt butter. Tina laughed, spotting his blank expression. “For _bringing_ me here,” she explained, smiling ruefully. “I would never have thought to do something like this on my own.”

Newt exhaled, blinking at the floor. “Well that's a pity,” he muttered, smiling to himself. “I can't think of anyone more deserving of a holiday.”

Tina smirked at him. “Is that your way of telling me I work too much?” she asked wryly.

Newt chuckled. “I'm hardly in a position to throw stones in that house,” he said quickly, shaking his head. He could see her grinning at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Tina said quietly, a lovely flush blooming across her face.

“...I just thought you might enjoy some time away for yourself,” Newt mumbled, daring to meet her gaze again. Tina had crossed the room, coming to a halt before him. Newt froze, his eyes flickering over her. A wistful smile had lit up her dimpled cheeks.

“It was very sweet of you, thinking of me.”

 _He was always thinking of her._ Newt winced as he thought the words, hoping Queenie was well out of earshot by now, but this thought vanished as Tina suddenly leaned in, squeezing his hand. He saw a flash of dark hair, and then swallowed sharply, feeling a pair of soft, silky lips pressed gently against his cheek. Newt raised his hand on instinct, holding her to him as Tina let it linger a moment.

“Sorry Teenie, I forgot my sunha-”

Newt jumped, his head jerking in the direction of the interruption. Queenie was staring at them from the doorway, her eyes widening excitedly. Newt realized how they must look – Tina, standing inches away from him with his hand still on her waist, their faces bent together in a shroud of intimacy. He tensed, willing his mind to stay blank as he took an enormous step backward.

An awkward silence had fallen over the room. He could feel the heat spreading across his face, all the way down his neck and around his ears. He glanced longingly at the door, knowing better than to meet Tina's gaze for more than a moment. “Well I'll - I'll leave you to it then,” Newt muttered, managing a sheepish smile before looking quickly away again. He saw Tina nod out of the corner of his eye, and moved hastily toward the door.

He was already in the corridor before he heard her calling his name, and Newt turned, hesitating just outside his room. Tina smiled at him, albeit a bit nervously, and he felt some of his apprehension ebb away. “I was just wondering,” Tina began, pushing her hair back self-consciously.  Newt waited in silence, trying not to think about the way Tina's bottom lip had turned rouge under the bite of her teeth. “...Do you need any help tomorrow?” she managed, apparently bolstered by Newt's slight smile.

“Oh. Erm-” Newt blinked, coming back to himself. He grinned, nodding quickly, feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him as the significance of her words sank in. She wanted to spend the day with him tomorrow – it was her birthday weekend, and Tina was requesting to give up half of it in order to go trekking through a strange forest, helping him track down some unknown beast. Newt rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at her. “Doesn't seem right that you should spend your holiday working,” he commented, with only a vague awareness that he'd already said yes. His voice sounded feeble even to his own ears. Tina beamed at him.

“Well,” she said patiently, her smile transforming into a smirk. “Then _you_ can do all the work, and I'll watch.”

Newt laughed, his heartbeat quickening as Tina's smile widened.

“...Well alright then,” she said softly, looking pleased. Tina paused, her forehead creasing. “Hey Newt? Shouldn't you be-?”

Newt jumped; all thoughts of meeting with Clifford Cuthbert had been wiped soundly away the moment Tina's lips had touched his skin. _“Yes,”_ he said quickly, his face burning as he turned to leave.

“Hold on a second.”

Tina had reached out for him, her hands brushing over his chest. Newt shivered, holding his breath as he watched her slender fingers dance over him. Tina bit her lip in concentration, redoing the messy loops of his tie so that it formed a tight, neat little bow. “There,” she breathed, giving it a final tug. “That's better.”

“Thank you,” Newt muttered, unable to look at her.

Tina grinned at him, adjusting his collar and giving him a final pat. “ _Try_ not to offend our host,” she added, her voice pointed. Newt chuckled.

“I won't,” he promised.

“Good.” Tina leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “Now hurry up, you're late.”

Newt stared at her, stunned, but Tina had already disappeared back into her bedroom by the time he found his voice. He was still giddy as he shook the innkeeper's hand five minutes later, his chest buzzing with the sensation of someone who had just received a thousand billywig stings all over their body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hat and Broom:  
> 


	6. The Jersey Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest and say I'm not completely satisfied with this, but it's been sitting on my hard drive for most of the summer and I'm tired of having it hanging over my head. c: Suffice it to say I hope it's enjoyable, and I'm looking forward to getting to the next chunk of the story (following Tina's birthday), which will have some angst/romance/fluff and a dash of adventure. xoxoxo
> 
> Also, fun fact – Newt and Tina's discussion about previous sightings is based on the real-life legend of the Jersey Devil, dating back to the early twentieth century. Here are a couple sketches based on contemporary descriptions, to help jumpstart your imaginations:

 

The two set off early the next morning, Apparating to a patch of forest that bordered the far end of the boardwalk. Tina was pleased to find Newt seemed entirely back to his old self, following his odd, anxious behavior of the day before. Tina hadn't thought much of it, to be honest (she knew it couldn't have been easy for him to open up about Nurmengard, even for a moment), but she was relieved all the same to see Newt with his old spring in his step.   It took him a few minutes to get into a groove of conversation, but soon he was chatting animatedly about some of his favorite adventures, to Tina's amusement. She knew many of these stories already, having been in regular correspondence with Newt for nearing on two years now, but she enjoyed hearing them again, especially with the benefit of getting to finally hear them in person. Before long they had fallen back into their old dynamic, bickering lightly with each other as they slipped through the trees.

“So, when did these sightings first start?” Tina asked, after they'd been walking along for about half an hour. Not wanting to be a nuisance, she'd refrained from asking too many questions, but Newt had been chatty enough that morning - and after all, her Auror brain insisted that it was foolish not to have a better idea what she was getting into, even with Newt by her side.

“The first was almost a fortnight ago,” Newt said lightly, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. It was turning into a sweltering summer's day, and Tina was grateful for the cover of foliage as they came to a standstill in front of a grove of pines. “The inn usually rents this out as a campground for some of the guests who are keen to see a bit more of the outdoors, but they've had to put a halt on it after they started getting complaints. Then last week, tourists from one of the local Muggle beach towns started reporting sightings, which is when our friend Mr. Cuthbert started really getting a tad bit anxious.” Newt tilted his head up, surveying the treeline.

Tina glanced at him, hiding her smile. It didn't surprise her a bit that Newt found the possibility of someone being less than thrilled by a mysterious beast creeping around their land a strange notion to contemplate.

“So,” she said conversationally, taking care to keep her voice down. “Why do you think this thing's been popping up so much all of a sudden?”

Newt glanced at her, jarred slightly from his thoughts. He'd been gazing up at one of the ancient old pine trees a few feet away, his expression serene. “Couldn't really say,” he said pensively, setting off again. “We're not far from their known territory, so I assume we're just dealing with a rogue. Probably a female, so that should be interesting-”

“What makes you say that?” Tina pressed, hurrying to match Newt's long strides. He was moving more quickly now, his excitement mounting as they drew nearer to his goal.

“Well, if they're anything like their dragon cousins, the females are dominant,” Newt said thoughtfully, weaving effortlessly through the maze of trees. “Seeing as how they tend to be much more aggressive and assertive, they would be the ones more likely to go exploring beyond the safety of home. Hunting, exploring, that sort of thing -” Newt was marching along at a perfectly rapid pace, not bothering to avoid stepping on any of the crunching leaves that carpeted the forest floor. Tina had to jog to keep up. “Of course, there's also a chance it's an undersized male, hoping to evade bullying back in its colony. That's been known to happen, if the creature's desperate enough-” Tina gave a hum of sympathy, frowning as Newt continued.

“But I suspect we're looking for a female. They seem to be a quite docile breed,” Newt said reassuringly, shooting her a slight smile over his shoulder. “In fact, Mr. Cuthbert said there haven't been this many sightings in almost twenty years.”

Something in Tina's memory stirred. She remembered the event Newt was referencing - she'd been only a child, but it had been in the newspapers...Tina had a sudden flash of her parents discussing it over the breakfast table, their voices full of interest and mild concern. It had been a fairly major incident, she recalled, with several No-Maj towns falling into panic, though MACUSA had managed to contain the situation within a few days. Tina scurried after him, her expression shrewd. “Do you think it might be the same one as before?” she asked. “Maybe a thirst for publicity?”

Newt chuckled. “It wouldn't be the first time,” he admitted, coming to a stop in front of a large oak. He seemed to be searching for something in his pockets; he'd set down his suitcase in an effort to free up both hands. Tina pursed her lips, trying not to think about how many federal laws he was breaking, walking around with Morrigan-knows-how-many unregistered Undetectable Extension Charms.

“This seems like a good spot,” he said cheerfully, failing to notice her wry expression. Tina followed Newt's gaze. It seemed no more distinctive than any of the other dozens of trees they'd passed already, but she didn't question it.

“Excuse me,” he said lightly, squeezing past her. He was carrying what she now saw was a very long, thick golden rope.

Tina watched as Newt reared back, whipping the cable high into the air. “ _That_ tree's taller, if you're trying to get a bird's eye view,” she said plaintively, pointing to an oak several yards away.

“That's not what I'm doing,” Newt muttered, and Tina fell silent, folding her arms as she continued to observe his progress. He appeared to be creating some sort of pulley, onto which he could grab and rappel up to the lowest branch.

“So – what exactly does this thing look like, anyway?” she asked, after a few moments. “I mean, I know the legend, but I don't know how accurate-”

“It's basically a small dragon,” he said comfortably, grunting as he swung himself onto a branch several meters off the ground.

Tina narrowed her eyes, craning her neck to stare up at him. _“How_ small?” she asked suspiciously.

Newt chuckled, now pulling various other objects from his pockets. “Larger than a man, smaller than an erumpent,” he said, in a voice she found unnecessarily infuriating. Newt raised his eyebrows, shaking the rope to signal her to follow him up. Tina made a face.

“I'm gonna need something more specific than that!” she retorted, scurrying after him.

Newt smirked at her over his shoulder. “Estimates peg it at around seven feet tall,” he replied, now tying a knot in a second piece of rope. “Perhaps a twenty feet wingspan.”

Tina shivered, throwing him a cautious glance as she pulled herself onto a branch a couple notches below him.

“...Eyewitness accounts describe it as resembling 'a kangaroo with wings,'” he continued, rifling through the assortment of tools he'd brought with him.

“And claws,” Tina muttered under her breath. She heard Newt laugh above her. Tina smiled, glancing upward.

She liked seeing him like this – it was usually something she only ever saw in his case. Gone was the charmingly aloof wizard who could barely make eye contact. There was an easy fluidity to Newt's movements, his hands working purposefully, though what exactly he was attempting to do she had no idea.

Neither spoke again for several minutes, and Newt seemed oblivious to Tina's careful observations of him. He was, apparently, completely immersed in his task (whatever it was), and after a few minutes she let her mind wander. It was only when a stray thought occurred to her that she cleared her throat, repeating the gesture a little more loudly when Newt neglected to respond.

“Hey Newt?” she finally called, when he remained utterly absorbed in his work.

“Hmm?” he responded, his wand between his teeth.

“Aren't we supposed to be _capturing_ this creature?” she asked pointedly. She raised a hand to her mouth, subtly covering her smirk.

“Ideally,” Newt agreed, his words slightly muffled.

“Well you're making an awful racket,” Tina observed, raising her eyebrows. “Don't you think that'll scare it off?”

“Ah.” Newt nodded, glancing down to her. “Well, no, I don't expect we'll actually be _seeing_ it,” Newt commented, still immersed in his mysterious task. Tina sighed.

“You wanna explain that one to me?” she asked patiently, stretching higher on her tree limb to get a better look.

“Sorry, I should have been clearer. I don't expect we'll be seeing it _today_ ,” Newt mumbled, strapping something she couldn't see to the tree. “Every account I've read suggests that Leeds Devils are nocturnal...Still,” he continued, severing a bit of rope. “Seems sensible to make use of the daylight, get to know the layout of the area.”

“...Like recon,” she said thoughtfully, nodding her head.

Newt chuckled. “Exactly. Give me a hand with this?”

Tina took a deep breath to steady herself as she scrambled to her feet, standing precariously on her branch so she could climb a bit higher. “Just there,” Newt whispered, his brows furrowed in concentration. “Can you grab on to that?”

Tina reached for the spot he was pointing at, her grip firm as Newt adjusted the angle of what she could see now was a net, complete with a dish containing what looked to be a lamb chop. Tina stared at it.

“You're setting a trap!”

“That's the idea,” he muttered.

“Will that work?” she asked skeptically.

Newt's lips twitched. “I suppose we'll find out,” he replied, giving it a particularly hard tug.

Tina was eyeing his work with a very dubious expression. “Is this even strong enough to hold something like that?!”

Newt turned to look at her, his amusement clear. “Well, not if it were ordinary rope, no,” he agreed. Tina glanced over her shoulder, pretending to be investigating a noise so he wouldn't see her burning face. It seemed obvious, in retrospect, that it would be magically reinforced, but after all, this was hardly her area of expertise.

“Come on, then. We've got about a dozen more of these,” Newt said gamely, scrambling down the tree. He put his arms out to catch her, and Tina dropped against his chest with a huff. _Graceful as ever, Goldstein._

“Are you alright?” asked Newt, barely masking his smile.

“I'm fine,” she said shortly, avoiding his gaze. For a moment Newt looked worried, then grinned, catching a glimpse of her smirk.

“So sorry. I should have warned you it can be a bit tricky getting down,” he muttered, his eyes twinkling with affection.

“I'm _fine,_ ” Tina repeated, feeling her face burn hot. She couldn't seem to stop grinning, and her heartbeat quickened at the sight of Newt's eyes raking over her.

“Are you sure?” he whispered teasingly. “No broken bones, sprained ankles? _”_

Tina laughed, struggling to pull away. She gave a great shriek as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. _“Newt!”_

Newt smirked, lifting her up as she kicked into the air. Tina squealed again as she fought back, her laugh drowning out any indignant words she managed to let tumble from her lips. She could feel his muscles rippling around her as he held her tight. “I think you're alright. Good strong ankles,” he confirmed, bringing her back down to the ground.

“What every girl dreams of hearing,” she retorted, breathless with laughter. Newt's hands were still on her waist. He cleared his throat as he released her, smiling as she turned to face him.

“Are we here to work, or not?” she asked, trying to keep a straight face. Newt tilted his head.

“A little of both, I think,” he quipped. “Seeing as how it's a working holiday.”

Tina swatted his chest, turning away again with a smirk. “Come on. We've got 'a dozen more of these,'” she said sternly, mocking his accent for a moment as she set off. Newt laughed, jogging along after her.

* * *

They worked for hours, pausing only for lunch, and the sun was setting by the time they finished scouring the forest early that evening. They Apparated back to a remote stretch of coastline, and within minutes they were making their way back up the path leading up to The Hat and Broom, ready for a proper meal before they set back to work. Tina had fallen silent; her muscles were sore after the long day's efforts, and she was already looking forward to a nice soak in the bath before bed. Newt, for his part, seemed to be in a good mood, only growing more energized as the day went on, rather than less. Tina smiled to herself.

“...If you'd like to call it a day and stay in tonight, please don't hesitate to say so,” Newt said timidly, perhaps noticing the slump in her steps.

Tina threw him a sharp look. “Are you kidding? And miss the best part?”

Newt grinned, ducking his head. “By all means then, I'd appreciate the extra help,” he nodded, smiling to himself. “Dinner first though,” he added, hearing her stomach give a quiet rumble.

“Dinner first,” Tina agreed, and they filed into the hotel to find Jacob and Queenie.

Tina took a quick shower before they set off for the restaurant, taking heed of her sister's dismayed comment that she 'looked like she just got done rollin' around in the mud'. She opted for a fresh pair of slacks over a dress or skirt for her evening attire, not wanting to have to change a third time when she and Newt set back out for their late-night adventure. Nevertheless, she took just a little extra time with her hair and makeup, hoping to still look presentable. Tina felt a rush of gratitude when she met Newt back in the lobby; his eyes lit up at the sight of her. There were no compliments on her appearance tonight, but she hardly needed them – Newt's constant gaze spoke for itself. _(That, or she had part of her meal on her face again,_ she thought ruefully.)

Dinner was a quiet affair, Queenie and Jacob showing signs of drowsiness from their day in the sun, and Tina from her traipse through the woods. The time seemed to pass quickly, and it wasn't long before she found herself once more on a secluded stretch of sandy beach, saying a hasty goodbye to her sister and Jacob before watching them set off for a moonlit stroll.

“Are you ready?” Newt asked bracingly, and Tina nodded, her expression set. A moment later they were back in the forest, and Tina shivered as she drew her cloak a little tighter. It was a lot creepier here at night. The woods she'd already started to memorize after hours of exploring seemed suddenly an enigma under the shroud of nightfall.

“Should we light our wands?” she whispered, holding her breath.

“We could,” Newt whispered back. “But we might have more luck if we don't call attention to ourselves.”

Tina nodded, jumping as she felt a hand slip in hers. Newt pulled her forward into the darkness, appearing not to notice her reaction.

Tina watched him out of the corner of her eye as they proceeded to move through the trees. He was much quieter than he'd been that afternoon, and Tina felt a sort of professional admiration as she observed him in action. She'd done well in Stealth and Tracking during Auror Training, but Newt seemed to have a natural gift for it, anticipating obstacles before they arose and sidestepping them with absurd ease. His long limbs glided agilely through the dense forest, his eyes alert as he observed the skies. There was little chatter as they made their way deeper into the thicket, and with every step Tina could feel that familiar thrill grow stronger in her stomach. Night was falling more quickly now; before long it would be pitch black, and Tina gripped Newt's hand a little tighter.

It was nearly an hour before anything of note happened. They'd found what looked like a partially-constructed nest halfway through the afternoon, and it was to that area of the forest that Newt guided them, clearly expecting that the creature would resume its efforts upon waking.

“There.” Newt stopped mid-step, pointing toward the black sky. Tina squinted into the darkness, feeling her mouth suddenly go dry.

She could see it, turning in circles several yards above the treeline. Newt's description had been apt enough, she supposed - it didn't resemble anything she'd ever seen, but 'a kangaroo with wings' came about as close as anything. She stepped forward, marveling at it.

“Look at the way she's flying,” Newt whispered, touching his mouth. Tina strained her eyes, thinking she might have an idea what he was talking about. It looked distinctly lopsided, the brunt of the beast's weight teetering on its left side. She frowned, shooting him a glance. “She's hurt?”

“I think so,” he breathed, staring up at it.

“Do you think she got caught on one of our traps?” Tina worried aloud, craning her neck to get a better look. Newt shook his head.

“More likely an attack, probably a spat with a competing female,” he whispered. “Or she might have been injured on a branch, or even an aeroplane I suppose. I'd have to see her up close to be certain.”

Tina frowned, her eyes locked on the creature swaying back in forth in the moonlight. “Will it hurt her if she lands in one of them? Given the state of her?”

“I don't think we'll need to wait that long,” Newt said quietly, his voice breaking. “I placed them with the assumption she'd be at full health. She'll need to rest soon, see the way she just tipped?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I don't think we'll have a problem catching her.”

True to his word, it was less than five minutes before the wozzle bug dived, settling itself on a high branch without a sound. Newt moved quickly, tossing his mysterious rope like a lasso around the creature's head.

It was surreal, Tina thought; the creature barely so much as twitched, even as the reign tightened securely about its neck.

“Be careful!” she muttered, clutching her wand at the sight of Newt moving forward.

“It's alright,” Newt whispered. He knelt beside it without fear, murmuring a string of reassuring words under his breath.

Tina stared, unnerved. Its actions contradicted every common sense thing she'd ever known about injured animals. She took a few tentative steps forward, her eyes wide. The wozzle bug merely glanced at her as she made her approach.

“It's alright,” Newt said gently, stroking the creature's flank. “You can touch her.”

Tina hesitated, crouching beside him. It was smaller than she expected, thank Morrigan. Maybe four and a half feet long, at most. Tina swallowed as she began to rub its muzzle.

“What _is_ that, exactly?” she murmured, her fingers brushing the golden rope.

“Something I came up with a few years ago,” Newt said quietly, as the wozzle bug allowed him to check her over. “It's a combination of charms, designed to soothe and peaceably restrain.”

“Is she alright?”

Newt smiled slightly. “I think so,” he muttered, still rubbing its side. “She's got some broken bones, but it doesn't look to be much more than that.” He raised his wand, his voice soft. “ _Ferula._ ”

The wozzle bug moaned, turning its head to get a better look at its rescuer. Newt beamed, barely noticing Tina's movements behind him. “There you are. That's better, isn't it?” he murmured, leaning in to brush their noses together.

“Newt.”

Newt turned, frowning at her shaking voice.

It happened quickly; Tina leapt to her feet, her wand already brandished as a second creature swooped toward them, its jaws widening with a piercing shriek.

_“STUPEFY!”_

It toppled with a squawk still on its lips, its fall broken by her cushioning charm. Tina rushed forward, her wand still raised.

“Well done,” Newt murmured, kneeling beside her. Tina shivered slightly as he rested his hand on her back.

“Do you think its her child?” she whispered, her eyes raking unhappily over the unconscious figure.

Newt shook his head. “I doubt it, he's fully grown. Apparently the dimorphism's fairly strong in this species...No, I think he's her mate.”

Tina glanced at him, watching as Newt reached out to pat the sleeping creature's head. “Her mate?” she repeated, barely hiding her amazement.

Newt nodded. “I think I can guess what must've happened. These two left their colony for some reason, either as refugees or as part of a scouting party...I'm guessing the female was injured somehow as they were flying through.” Newt swallowed, blinking. “She would've needed time to recover before making the journey home. The male wouldn't have been strong enough to actually carry her back, but - he didn't want to leave her unprotected either.” Newt sighed, looking at the creature fondly. Tina pursed her lips together, her eyes watering.

“...So what now?” she asked quietly.

“The way I see it, there are two possible scenarios.” Newt paused, leaning back on his haunches. “One, they were just looking to explore a bit and got stranded, and would happily return home once they're back on form, _or_ – two,” he said slowly, looking thoughtful. “They _intended_ to find a new home, and just happened to pick a less-than-suitable new abode, much to our friend Mr. Cuthbert's displeasure.” He glanced up at her. “I'll keep them for a time, look them over thoroughly, just to make sure there are no hidden injuries. Then once I've got them fed up and healthy again, I'll bring them back home to Pine Barrens. Should they object to being returned I'll know they _were_  attempting to leave their old habitat, in which case, I can provide them sanctuary while I search out somewhere more remote for them to settle down. Shouldn't be too much trouble,” he said lightly, climbing to his feet.

Tina nodded, watching as Newt levitated the male into the air. A few feet away, the case popped open, and a moment later Newt was directing the floating creature inside.

“You go on, I'll get this one,” Tina offered. Newt nodded, clambering into the case.

Tina gazed at the remaining beast, who was gazing curiously up at her from inside the enchanted lasso.

“Come on, Mama and Papa are going to take care of you,” Tina muttered, chuckling softly as she directed the second creature through the heavy night air. It gave a grateful sigh, fitting easily into the magically expanded suitcase. Tina gave one last look around before scurrying in after it, shutting the case safely behind her.

* * *

It was awhile before they made it back to the hotel. It took time to expand the enclosure Newt had prepared, having expected one creature rather than two, and once in the case it'd seemed silly not to complete his evening rounds in one go. Well over an hour had passed by the time Newt said goodbye to Tina outside her door, hesitating for a moment before squeezing her hand in thanks.

He lingered for a few minutes in the corridor, wanting to organize his thoughts for a bit before rejoining civilization. He'd had a magnificent day, and his heart was brimming as he leaned with his head against the wall, thinking back over the past twelve hours. He could still see Tina moving around in his mind's eye, crouching beside the injured wozzle bug and offering it strips of meat and tonic. Newt smiled to himself, ducking his head.

Jacob was already in bed when he reentered the room a few minutes later, though he was sitting up and looked wide awake as he flipped lazily through an old cookbook. Newt flashed him a tired smile.

“Evening,” he said mildly, stowing his suitcase on top of the bureau. He slipped off his coat with a happy sigh, before beginning to unfasten his wristcuffs. Jacob was watching him intently, looking amused.

“...Evenin',” he replied, his voice a drawl. “Any luck?”

Newt grinned, glancing up at him without comment.

Jacob smirked. “No wonder you're in such a good mood,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he shifted on the bed.

“I think I might've been in a good mood either way,” Newt said absently, smiling as he began picking out his pyjamas. Jacob snorted, turning on his side to get a better look at him.

“Funny you should bring that up,” he said dryly.

“Bring what up?” Newt asked, starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

“Aw, c'mon,” Jacob muttered, half-laughing. “It ain't nuthin' to be embarrassed about. We're friends, aren't we?”

Newt glanced at him, blinking slightly in confusion. “I'm not sure what you mean,” he said mildly, still smiling contently as he worked down the row of buttons.

Jacob hesitated, his voice growing more serious. “Newt,” he said calmly, wrinkling his brow. “What's goin' on with you and Tina?”

There was a loud clatter – Newt had managed to pop a button clear off of his shirt; it rolled for a few seconds across the floor before spinning to a stop. “Sorry?” he gasped, scrambling after it in an effort to hide his face. Jacob watched him with some concern, seeing the internal battle Newt seemed to be struggling with as he hunted around for his missing button on the floor. He waited until Newt had successfully retrieved it before continuing.

“I heard you took her to dinner Thursday night.”

Newt paused, his hand shaking a bit as he set about reattaching the dismantled button with his wand. Jacob was still watching him, frowning.

“...It wasn't like that,” he said heavily, pulling on his pyjama top.

“But you wanted it to be,” Jacob said patiently. Newt threw him a fleeting glance, not bothering to disagree.

Yes, dinner with Tina – not predicated on returned favours or expressions of gratitude, but on a mutually-acknowledged affection and desire for one another - was _exactly_ what he wanted. It was the least of what he wanted. Newt could hardly have failed to notice the way his heart started to race when he thought of her, or just how long his gaze lingered on her face when she wasn't looking. He'd known for almost two years that she meant something more to him, and that his feelings for her were more than friendly. Time and distance had done little to temper the flames of his affections; on the contrary, it had only become more difficult the longer he was away, their closeness deepening with each passing letter.

Jacob was watching him carefully now, his expression gentle. “You know, sometimes talkin' about it helps,” he offered. Newt pursed his lips, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. His breath seemed to be lodged in his chest, refusing to exhale or permit new air. “C'mon, buddy, talk to me. What's the problem?”

Newt rubbed his temples, searching for the words. “Nerves, mostly.”

“Nerves? From you?” Jacob smiled. “Mr. Worrying-makes-you-suffer-twice, 'oh-no-I-know-there's-an-enormous-magical-rhinocerous-in-heat-on-your-tail-but-there's-absolutely-nothing-for-you-to-worry-about' Scamander?”

Newt smiled weakly. “It's...complicated,” he said finally.

Jacob huffed, a little ruefully. “Preaching to the choir, man,” Jacob chuckled.

Newt looked up, a wave of guilt washing over him. How could he have been so thoughtless? It was bad enough not knowing if he were destined to have his heart broken, leaving the greatest friendship of his life turned to ashes; he tried instead to imagine for a moment _knowing_ that Tina returned his affections - that they could be happy together - and yet being forced to remain apart from her due to forces beyond his control. The thought left him with a painful wrenching deep in the pit of his stomach.

“I'm sorry,” Newt said quietly. “You're right, I just-”

“Hey, no offence taken,” Jacob said mildly, holding up his hands. His dark eyes had locked on his friend's troubled face. “I don't get it though. You like her, she likes you...” He grinned. “What's the problem?”

Newt blinked at him, wondering where to start. “The problem,” he said quietly, taking a shuddering breath. “...is that I honestly have no idea how to do such a thing,” he confessed, avoiding Jacob's eyes.

“What, tell her you love her?” Jacob asked, confused. Newt swallowed sharply, struggling to suppress his smile. Jacob watched as a flurry of emotions crossed Newt's face, his expression softening.

“You know she feels the same, right?” he asked gently, shifting onto his side to better face him.

“I don't know what I think,” Newt admitted. He was staring miserably at the carpet, deep in thought.

“Trust me, that dame is stuck on you like glue,” Jacob said firmly, a small smile twitching at his lips.

Newt flushed, not meeting his eyes. “Even if that were true, there are certain -” he stopped, his expression stricken.

“Certain _what_?” Jacob pressed, appearing both concerned and incredulous.

Newt swallowed. “Complications,” he said thickly. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet Jacob's gaze. “I've never done... _any_ of this before,” he confessed, his voice low.

“What – _any_ of it?”

Newt closed his eyes, his face turning red. “No,” he said finally, his cheeks darkening to a dull crimson. He blinked furiously, looking away.

Jacob was looking at him sympathetically now, biting his lip. Newt sighed _._

“I've never been much good with people, I'm afraid,” he said quietly, still staring at his lap.

“Tina seems to like you alright,” Jacob said wryly, barely hiding his smile.

“It's not the same,” Newt said softly.

“I think you're cuttin' yourself pretty short there, buddy,” Jacob replied, looking at him seriously.

Newt didn't reply. It had been a major source of conflict in him lately, only growing stronger over the past few months. He glanced up, his eyes cloudy. “I worry,” he said quietly, “that for all my efforts and good intentions, I might...” He took a deep breath, suddenly intensely interested in his hands. “I might never be able to make her happy.”

Jacob wrinkled his brow, grinning gently. “Don't take this the wrong way buddy, but that's the biggest bit of hooey I ever heard in my life.”

“It's not,” Newt said calmly. He was well aware of what people thought of him; he tended to alienate and annoy those around him, and it had never occurred to him that there might be a need to master accepted courting rituals.  He knew, without doubt, that he would treasure her (he already did, he thought ruefully), if only she gave him the chance, but Tina...Tina deserved someone who knew how to charm her as she deserved to be charmed. _And what if he failed?_ What if he wasn't able to give her the life she wanted, what if they were doomed to end in disappointment or heartbreak? “And I don't know what I would do if I-” Newt broke off, unable to actually say the words out loud.

It was this, more than anything, that terrified him. It was a fear that had first occurred to him when he started seriously considering disclosing his feelings; even in his most deeply insecure moments, when he was certain her feelings for him were purely of the platonic sort, Newt never entertained thoughts that Tina might be put off by his confession – she would never laugh, or reel away in disgust. No, Tina would be kind toward him. That wasn't the problem. It wasn't simply a matter of ego that kept him guarding his heart like a mother dragon protecting her eggs.

He didn't know what he would do if he damaged their friendship. He'd come to depend on her company, even if it came almost exclusively in the form of quill and parchment. She'd become his friend and confidante, his dearest companion, the source of infinite amusement and comfort, and the thought of never receiving another letter from her (or perhaps even worse, the prospect of letters which had become merely polite and perfunctory) was almost too much for Newt to bear.

“So, what? You're just never gonna try?

Newt looked up. Jacob was staring at him in polite disbelief. Newt shook his head. “I'm going to,” he said hoarsely. “I am. I just need some time, I think. I need to figure out how to do it properly. For both our sakes.”

Jacob smiled. “Listen – buddy...” He raised his eyebrows, looking amused. “No matter what, there's _always_ gonna be missteps. You're in love with the lady, it's pretty much guaranteed you're gonna make a fool of yourself in front of her.” Jacob chuckled. Newt managed a very weak smile.

“...But Tina's a hell of a woman,” Jacob went on. “I think she'd be patient with you. You gotta give her the chance though. And what'd you come back for, if it wasn't for her?”

Newt nodded, closing his eyes. “I know.” He took a long breath. “You're right.”

Things had changed two months ago. It had dawned on Newt, as he lay awake one night imagining a world in which he was not laying alone at all, but encompassed in the heady scent still lingering on his pillows, that he had a choice – he could either pursue this, or he could not, and the more he dwelled on it, the more the thought of never _trying_ become unfathomable. And if that was the case, the sooner he did, the better. Tina was beautiful, and clever, and selfless, with a heart the size of a continent, and he couldn't expect her to wait around forever. The thought of her finding someone else, of missing his chance...

“What'd you get her for her birthday?” Jacob asked, changing the subject. Newt hesitated before replying.

“A book,” he said finally.

“Ooookay,” Jacob said patiently, and Newt flinched.

“She was eyeing it at the shop last week,” he explained, frowning at the floor. “And, erm, it's actually a _set_ of books. They're quite fancy-”

Jacob nodded tactfully. “Well - that's _good_ ,” he said fairly, stroking his chin. “Dames like it when you pay attention to stuff like that, and Tina's a practical girl, I think she'll appreciate-”

“I have something else for her too,” Newt said quietly, trying not to sound too defensive. Jacob raised his eyebrows. Newt was smiling at the floor, biting his lip.

“...Alrighty, then,” Jacob muttered, when Newt did not elaborate. He shook his head, sighing. “It's not really about the gift, anyway,” he pointed out. “Just be _sweet_ to her - you two are already almost there, you just need a push-”

“Sweet,” Newt repeated, nodding to himself.

“And at some point, you just gotta tell her how ya feel,” Jacob said carefully, and Newt released a shuddering breath.

“I intend to,” he replied, fixing him with a staunch look. Jacob smiled.

“Well in that case, it's just a matter o' time,” he said, grinning broadly. Newt nodded, returning his smile. “I'm serious, bud. I think you twos are gonna be great together.”

Newt let out a long sigh, his skin tingling. “Thank you,” he said earnestly, closing his eyes. “Truly. That – that helps.”

Jacob smiled at him, looking thoughtful. The two friends remained silent, and after a minute Newt kicked his shoes off, lying back on the bed.

Tomorrow was Tina's birthday, and he was afraid to admit to himself just how high his hopes had risen. He had something very special planned, and it was hard not to let his mind wander, imagining scenarios in which she was overcome with enthusiasm, and in the heat of the moment, things took a turn in his favour...

Newt smiled slightly at the ceiling. No matter what happened the next day, he could take comfort in the fact that Tina was in for an incredible day, and _really_ , he thought sleepily, wasn't that the entire point?

Newt fell asleep smiling, his full heart giving way to dreams of the day to come.

 

 

 


	7. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, just a general head's up that this chapter contains sensitive content, as Tina reflects a bit on the loss of her parents. Please proceed with caution if it's a sensitive topic for you! <3 <3 <3

 

The nineteenth of August turned out to be one of those perfect summer days, neither too hot nor too humid, in which the sun seems to be smiling down across the earth like a mother adoring her child, and the only problem is trying to decide exactly how best to spend it. A salty-smelling breeze had begun whipping up along the coast, tousling Newt's hair as he gazed out across the sand. His face had fallen into a dreamy smile as he watched the waves lapping in the distance, wondering mildly what secrets the sparkling waters held. His mind wandered to ramoras and sea serpents, and from there he was treated to a particularly pleasant memory of the day before, a day spent doing what he loved best with the person whose company he enjoyed most.Newt let out a long breath, smiling as he leaned a little further over the hotel balcony.

It was barely six o'clock in the evening, yet already he couldn't remember a better birthday, and this one hadn't even been his own. They'd spent the entirety of the afternoon scouring the boardwalk, and Newt's head was still reeling from the bombardment of activity. Sideshows and souvenir stands, games and rides – the midway had had it all, all magically-infused to make even the best of their Muggle counterparts look tame by comparison. Newt had marvelled appreciatively along with the rest of them,amused as always by Jacob's reactions to the spectacular displays of magic that surrounded them.

Eventually, however, they had grown tired of the crowds and overexcitement, and it was with sleepy smiles that they made their way back to the hotel, laden down with souvenirs and ready for a short rest before resuming their celebrations.

That had been an hour ago. Newt had returned downstairs nearly ten minutes before, entering the parlour to find Jacob and Queenie hard at work as they scurried around putting the finishing touches on Tina's birthday dinner. They'd shooed away his offers to assist, already dodging the five or six house-elves tittering under foot, and Newt had escaped onto the patio.It was here that he stood waiting, dressed in a pair of his best robes and with a bouquet of yellow roses clutched firmly in his fist as he mulled over his plans for the evening in silence.

“Enjoying the view?”

Newt turned, blinking as he spotted Tina watching him from the doorway. “Just fancied some fresh air,” he mumbled, struggling to return her smile. He could feel his nerves returning as Tina came to stand beside him. “Happy Birthday,” he added quietly, thrusting out the bouquet.

For a moment Tina merely looked bemused, and Newt experienced a horrible flicker of apprehension as he stood there with his arm outstretched, feeling utterly moronic as she stared down at the flowers in his hand.

_“Oh!”_

Tina grinned, her face seeming to suddenly light up from within. Newt watched her hopefully, feeling a delicious twist in his stomach as their fingers brushed together. _“Thank_ you,” she said sincerely, accepting the roses from him. Tina smiled, her cheeks turning pink as she raised the flowers to her face. “They're beautiful.”

Newt nodded, still watching her. The twist in his stomach had turned into a pirouette. “...You look absolutely lovely,” he said softly, after a long pause.

Tina looked up, her eyes flickering with surprise. Newt gazed at the ground.

“...Thank you,” she said again, her breath catching this time. He could hear the smile in her voice even before he raised his eyes, and he wasn't disappointed; Tina's expression was radiant.

“I got you a present,” Newt added, nodding to the large blue parcel he'd left perched on the deck chair.

Tina reached for it, looking intrigued. “Whew. It's heavy,” she commented, flashing him a grin. Newt smiled tensely, watching as she turned it over in her hands. “Do you want me to open it now, or wait for everyone-?”

“Whatever you like,” he said offhandedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tina smiled at him, peeling the paper off. Newt watched her tentatively.

He'd gotten her a handsome leather book set, containing a collection of texts chronicling famous Dark Wizards throughout history and those who had captured them, with an emphasis on defensive magic. He'd spotted her skimming them on-and-off the Saturday before, returning it to the shelf only reluctantly at the end of the day.

Tina was laughing as she tore away the last of the wrappings. “I was thinking about buying this!” she exclaimed, grinning up at him. Tina paused, her glowing expression suddenly turning downward into a frown. “Newt, this cost a _fortune._ ”

Newt chuckled, shrugging slightly. “Yes, well - I saved on not having to get you a Christmas present,” he joked.

Tina beamed at him, clutching the box to her chest. “ _Thank_ you,” she said softly, moving closer to capture him in a brief, one-armed hug. Newt nodded, hastily clearing his throat as she stepped away. He'd just noticed the way the sun was dancing across her eyes, casting the deep brown in a lovely gold sheen. He blinked, trying to push the thought from his mind.

“There's actually something else, as well,” he confessed, glancing up at her hopefully. “Only it's – a surprise, of sorts. Maybe after dinner we could...?”

“That sounds swell,” she said warmly, nodding. She tilted her head to the side. “Do you want to go inside? Jacob and Queenie are waiting.”

Newt hummed in agreement, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal. That had went at least as well as he could have hoped...perhaps, with a bit of luck, he might actually pull this evening off without a hitch.

* * *

It had grown dark by the time their party winded down, the night air sprinkling with the glimmer of lightning bugs outside the parlour window. Newt stifled a yawn, climbing to his feet. Across the room, Tina was busy stacking her gifts in a neat little pile, pausing only when Queenie leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

Both witches suddenly turned, their eyes seeking him out, and Newt blushed as he realized he'd been caught staring. Tina was smiling at him, her face emanating the same quiet happiness she'd harboured all weekend.

“I think you mentioned something about a surprise?” Tina prompted, coming to stand by him. Her voice was teasing, and Newt grinned as he gave a slight nod.

“It's in the case,” he explained, tipping his head toward the door. “...Care to take a walk?”

Neither spoke as they made their way back to the second floor, the both of them sneaking glances in the other's direction before looking quickly away.

“So - do I get a hint?” Tina asked eagerly, as Newt flipped the latches on his case. He raised his eyebrows, glancing up at her in amusement.

“Not much for surprises, are we?” he japed. Tina rolled her eyes, returning his smirk with one of her own.

“...Come on, then,” Newt added, leading the way into his abode. He took the last few steps at a hop, already looking around as Tina climbed down after him.

The case was quiet as they moved through the shed, the sky darkening as they made their way deeper into the menagerie.It was getting late, he knew, and the creatures would bestarting to settle down for the night. Somewhere in the distance, his crocotta gave a mournful howl.

“It's not far,” said Newt quietly, after a pause. Tina nodded, looking curious.

They made small talk as Newt guided her into the forest, their steps creating a strange but steady harmony despite their vastly different gaits. It was during a lull in the conversation that an augury soared overhead, crying softly as it scanned the ground.

“...How are the wozzle bugs faring?” Tina asked, her eyes following its movements as it disappeared into the trees.

“As well as can be expected, I suppose,” Newt replied, smiling slightly. “I've got them over on the other side of the meadow, I thought they'd appreciate the privacy.”

Tina nodded. “Is she flying any better?”

Newt threw her a glance. “Well her wing's good as new, there wasn't much for me to do...My primary goal _now_ is to make sure she doesn't end up doing it again.”

Tina frowned. “Why would she-?”

“I noticed something when I was watching her this morning,” Newt explained, his expression thoughtful as he ducked below a hanging clabbert. “There's something off about the way she moves...I don't think she can see very well.”

Tina looked at him, stricken. “She's blind?”

“Well, not _completely._ ” Newt chuckled, shaking his head. “There's no need to look so grim,” he added, giving her a reassuring smile. “It's a fairly common ailment, and most creatures get on alright. And she's quite lucky,” he said stoutly, looking suddenly amused. “She's got someone looking out for her. I reckon I've seen Permanent Sticking Charms with less tenacity than that mate of hers.” Newt grinned.

Tina smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. “Isn't there anything you can do for her?”

“Aside from the world's biggest set of specs?” Newt offered. He smiled gently, tipping his head. “There are quite a few treatments that might be of help. I started her on her first round of Ocular Charms this morning, I expect once I'm able to spend more time with her I'll be able to find the right combination to get her back on form...That's not what I wanted to show you though,” he added, his smile becoming slightly more mysterious.

Tina glanced at him, her dark eyes betraying frank curiosity. Newt hesitated, reaching for her hand before he could lose his nerve. “Come on,” he said softly, meeting her gaze. “It's just through here.”

They walked on in silence, weaving seamlessly through the maze of habitatsthat made up the bulk of Newt's suitcase. He could see their destination up ahead, amidst the dense forest region that stretched all along the western perimeter of the sanctuary. Newt slowed his pace as they drew nearer, his voice dropping to little more than a whisper. “Before we get there, I should warn you...he's a wee bit skittish.”

“...Right.”

Newt grinned, seeing Tina's expression turn wary. “He actually is quite tolerant of me, all things considered,” Newt continued, suppressing a chuckle as Tina's look of unease appeared to only grow stronger. “But it's obvious he's not particularly comfortable with the situation.”

“I thought you used calming draughts when a creature has trouble adjusting,” Tina remarked, wading through the thicket behind him. For all her trepidation, he thought he detected a flicker of excitement behind Tina's coffee-coloured eyes.

“I do,” he agreed. “But he's a bit young for them, and they've been known to have odd side effects when taken to excess. Besides,” Newt added, his smile widening a bit. “I'm not so sure it'd be helpful in this case....they really do prefer women.”

A line of confusion appeared in Tina's brow, though she remained silent as she began to skim the treeline, eager to get a first glimpse of their mysterious quarry. Newt returned to his search, kneeling as he arrived at the bed of straw hidden among the growth of bushes. He'd established a little makeshift den for it some weeks ago, although it appeared it be empty just now. Newt refilled the trough with a flick of his wand, glancing around for some sight of movement.

“Newt?”

He turned toward her, still crouched on the ground. There was a catch in Tina's voice. Newt climbed to his feet, following her gaze. A hundred yards ahead, something was shining under the starry sky.

Newt sighed, an exhilarated smile stealing across his face. He could just make out a familiar glint peeking through the trees. It shone brightly even in the dark forest, its rich, vibrant gold coat contrasting sharply against the silver of its mane.

 _ **“Newt-”**_ Tina broke off, covering her mouth. She was still staring into the distance, her eyes wide and earnest. Newt grinned, moving toward her.

“Breathtaking, isn't he,” he murmured, taking his place at her side. Tina merely gaped at him, apparently at a loss for words. Her dark eyes were gleaming, threatening to spill over as Newt found her hand again.

“...Do you like him?” he asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Tina gave a very shaky laugh.

“He's beautiful,” she breathed. Newt smiled, lacing their fingers together.

He was certainly that. The creature was tiny, only a hair over two feet tall, but he was no less the grander for it. Already he moved with the grace of his kind, though at the moment the foal was standing still, his head drooped into the crook of his neck. He had yet to grow its horn – that was still a few years off, Newt knew – but he was unmistakeableall the same, not only for his colour, but for something innately magical about him. He was light made flesh, and the sight was almost blinding.

“I'm sorry we caught him dozing,” Newt murmured, feeling a twinge of disappointment. “I expect he'll wake before long though-”

“Shhhh.” Tina's voice was low; she sounded as if she were afraid to breathe, so anxious was she that they might disturb the vision in front of them. “It's alright, I can still see him from here.”

Newt glanced at her, his heart tugging at the sight of her tears. His worry must have shown on his face, for Tina gave his hand a gentle squeeze, beaming at him. “It's _fine,”_ she promised. “It's –” Tina faltered, giving a great shuddering breath as she turned to stare again at the sleeping foal. “It's... _incredible,_ ” she whispered.

Newt paused, quite as mesmerized as she was, although he suspected the sources of their transfixion varied slightly. He swallowed, gripping her hand a little tighter as he forced himself to follow her gaze.

Tina's breath had grown sharper as the seconds ticked by, and soon she was looking away, blinking furiously.Newt thought he understood; it was hard for him too, whenever he looked for too long. The unicorn seemed to evoke something powerful in him, a storm of emotions which left him struggling to draw breath. It was a sensation that reminded him vaguely of phoenix song - pure and resonating and full of heartbreaking joy - yet there was something overpowering about it too.

“Why don't we sit down for a bit,” Newt suggested, resting a hand on her arm. “We can come back.”

Tina closed her eyes, nodding shakily.

Newt scarcely noticed where he was going as he guided through the forest, his thoughts far more preoccupied with Tina's sudden unexpected weepiness than navigating the familiar paths _._ He found them a spot on one of the red painted decks, pushing a few stray gardening tools out of the way to make room for them to sit. Tina was quiet as Newt joined her on the platform, smiling sheepishly when her eyes locked with his. He could still see the remnants of tear streaks on her flushed pink cheeks, though she managed a brave smile as he settled in beside her.

“How long have you had him?” she asked, after a long moment. Newt ducked his head.

“I found him about a week before I set sail for America,” he confessed. Tina looked at him sharply.

“...You've been _hiding_ him?” she asked, half-laughing.

Newt flashed her a rather mischievous grin. “I thought it might make a nice surprise.”

Tina shook her head in amazement.“How did you find him?”

Newt hesitated _,_ meeting her gaze. It was not a nice story, though it also wasn't one he thought he could protect her from. It was too much to expect Tina might fail to notice the colt's feeble state, or never wonder how he might have been separated from his family mere weeks after his birth.

Tina seemed to guess what he was about to say, for her face suddenly fell in understanding. “His mother?”

Newt nodded. “Poachers,” he muttered, wiping his eyes. “A band of them, in the Forest of Dean.” Newt grimaced, digging his fingernails into his palm. “...There was nothing I could do for her.”

Tina gazed at him solemnly. “Will he be alright?” she whispered. “Without his mother?”

“I think so,” Newt said quietly. “It won't be easy for him, though. They're incredibly dependent in their first six months. It was lucky I found him when I did.”

Tina nodded, unable to hold back a small shuddering sob. Newt watched her sadly, his eyes stinging.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world to reach for her. Newt reached into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled old handkerchief he kept stowed away and bringing his hand gently to her face. Tina froze, her eyes searching his as Newt wiped away her tears.

He realized too late the intimacy of the gesture, and he jerked away as abruptly as if he'd put his flesh to flame. His hand hovered above her skin, his brow creasing as he scrutinized her face for a reaction. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, drumming a desperate prayer that he might be allowed to comfort her.

Tina's eyes were wide as she raised her arm, guiding his hand back to her face. He was cupping her cheek now, her palm pressed gently against the back of his hand. It was on instinct that Newt moved closer, stroking her cheek with the base of his thumb. Tina shivered, giving him a smile that made him temporarily forget how to breathe.

“Are you alright?” he murmured.

“Yes.” Tina lowered her eyes, her voice hoarse. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all weepy.”

“Please don't apologize.” Newt frowned, twitching. “I'm just a bit concerned.”

Tina paused, glancing at him; she seemed to be deliberating whether or not to tell him something. “I have a bit of a special affection for unicorns,” she explained softly, after a moment. Tina cleared her throat, blinking hastily. She'd moved away from him, turning away so she could study the ground. “...My mother's patronus was one.”

Newt was quiet, absorbing this information. Tina gave him a very watery smile.

“It's alright,” she assured him, clearly sensing the pang of guilt that had just coursed through him. “I suppose it's...bittersweet. But it's okay. I just needed a minute to react, I think.” Tina smiled, wiping her eyes.

Newt allowed her a long pause before he spoke again. “...That's quite rare, you know,” he said finally, licking his lips.

“What is?” Tina asked curiously. “Unicorn patronuses?”

“Magical creatures in general, actually.” Newt stared at his lap, absently drawing a circle in the dirt with the toe of his boot. Tina followed his gaze, smiling slightly.

“What's yours?” she asked, turning to look at him.

Newt blushed, realizing his mistake. “Erm - a phoenix,” he admitted, chuckling. Tina laughed. “And yours?” he asked tentatively.

Tina paused, shaking her head. “It's not corporeal.” She grimaced, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve. “It's the only part of my qualifying exams I didn't get an O in,” she confessed.

Newt smiled. Even years later, her disappointment was evident. It wasn't at all difficult for him to imagine it – a twenty-year-old Tina, fresh out of Ilvermorny and full of raw ambition, working tirelessly through the night to correct every possible imperfection, only to fall short in the slightest way on a single section. “...Well, you're hardly the first witch or wizard to struggle with it,” he pointed out, trying his best to sound supportive. “There are quite a few world-class wizards who are only able to conjure vapour patronuses. And I would imagine more than a few of them are Aurors.”

Tina sighed, throwing him a grateful smile as she gazed at the ground. “Yes. I know.”

She fell back into silence, her expression pensive. He could sense something was still upsetting her, though whether it was her imperfect attempts at patronuses, or memories of her mother, Newt couldn't be sure. He sat quietly by her side, content to let her mull over her feelings in private as he waited for the moment when she might feel ready to talk about it.

She'd told him a bit about her mum, in some of her letters. She'd been a Healer, having been 'uniquely suited for the job', as Tina had quite sweetly described it – possessing an ideal combination of both Tina's own academic excellence, and Queenie's bedside manner. Newt felt a slight shiver run through him as he thought back to the smiling woman he'd seen in Tina's Death Potion, who'd held Tina's hand and called her “pumpkin”. _Abilene_ , he recalled. Abilene and Dov Goldstein, called Abbey and Dubi to each other.

Tina shuddered. Newt glanced up, thinking deeply as he took in her troubled face. “Tina -”

“Hmmm.”

Tina was studying her hands, her face half-hidden by her dark hair. Newt frowned, his voice tentative as he pressed forward with the thought that had only just occurred to him. “...When did you see your mother summon a patronus?”

Tina stilled. He knew immediately he had touched on something significant, though he hadn't the slightest idea what it might be. Newt hesitated, watching her carefully. “I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I just thought -”

“I was 6,” she said quietly, turning to look at him. Newt held his breath. Tina smiled at him, releasing a sad sort of chuckle. “We were - on vacation, as a matter of fact. Right on the beach. My grandparents had a cottage in Florida.” Tina's voice had grown softer, though her gaze was steady as Newt considered her. “...You'd like it there,” she added, her eyes twinkling for a moment as she managed a genuine little laugh. “All sorts of wily creatures for you to discover.”

Newt was silent, searching out her face. Tina's smile faded. “Although some are more pleasant than others, as it turns out,” she admitted, gnawing her lip.

Newt's mind whirred as he pondered her words. There were really only a handful of creatures which required protection in the form of patronuses...dementors, of course, though he couldn't imagine them in such a tropical climate, even if they'd managed to find a way to cross the Atlantic...then there were erklings and pogrebins and kappas, though again, it was the wrong part of the world, and all could be subdued with much simpler spells...acromantulas...lethifolds...

Newt felt as if his veins had filled with ice.

“A _lethifold?”_

His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears. Tina threw him a quick glance before looking away again, silently studying her feet. Newt closed his eyes for a moment, trying and failing to steady his breathing.

“I thought I was having a nightmare at first,” Tina said quietly, and she seemed suddenly to be a thousand miles away. “But -”

“Merlin's beard,” Newt whispered, moving closer to her.

They were dreadful creatures, lethifolds – soulless and terrifying. Sleek, black, and without shape, they slid under doors and through cracked windows, sneaking into bedrooms and devouring their victims in the dead of night. To their prey, it felt like being smothered, their screams stuck in their throats as the creature drowned them in darkness. They left nothing behind, no evidence which might be tracked, nor answers that might offer comfort to grieving families; they simply vanished. Newt had been extremely fortunate in never actually encountering one himself, though the stories he'd heard tell in some of the villages had proved powerful enough to cause him more than one sleepless night.

Tina shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “I barely remember it, to be honest. Just...bits and pieces, really. It all happened so fast.” Tina swallowed, blinking back tears as she continued. “I remember being cold and scared and suffocating, and I could _hear_ things in the distance – shrieking. And then something loud like a door banging open, and all of a sudden it was over.” She raised her eyes, her expression solemn. “It was my mother,” she breathed.

Newt frowned, shaking his head in confusion. “How on earth did she know-?”

“Queenie.”

Newt stared at her, realization dawning. Tina gave him a smile that was entirely without mirth. “She was in the bed next to mine. She was asleep, but – she could hear me screaming. Inside my head.” Tina shivered, appearing to steel herself. “She was the one shrieking, she woke up and just panicked. That's when my parents came running in.”

“Your mother's patronus,” Newt murmured, understanding.

“It was the first time I ever saw one,” Tina whispered. “It was _enormous_. It cantered all around my bed, protecting me...And my mother...” A shadow of a smile stole across Tina's face. “The way she'd appeared, out of nowhere...and she was all lit up from the charm...” Tina laughed, her voice breaking. “For a second I thought she might be an angel.”

Newt exhaled, hesitating for a moment before he moved toward her. Tina allowed him to take her into his arms without comment, a small sigh escaping as she buried her face in his chest. “I'm so sorry, Tina,” he muttered. He felt terrible - he'd wanted to delight her, had hoped that in witnessing her enthusiasm for the unicorn, he might even find the courage to speak the words he'd waited so long to say, but instead he'd fumbled it completely. He'd probably managed to spoil her entire birthday while he was at it. Newt pursed his lips, pressing his chin to the top of her head. “I didn't mean to make you think of such things.”

Tina shook her head from beneath him. “No, it's alright,” she murmured. “I'm so glad you showed him to me. He's _magnificent.”_

Newt paused, wondering if what he was tempted to say would make her feel better or worse. “Your mother...” he said softly. “She must have been exceptionally talented, to summon a patronus that strong.”

Tina shifted against his chest. “She was,” she said quietly, and Newt could hear the smile in her voice.“She was wonderful. She was...talented, and strong, and _brave_...”

“She sounds like you,” Newt chuckled, ducking his head.

Tina looked up at him, her expression wistful. “In some ways, maybe.”

“You don't think you're brave?” he mumbled, peering down at her in confusion.

Tina blushed, averting her gaze. “Not like she was.”

“She must have been truly incredible then,” he said softly, not quite able to meet her eyes. “You're the bravest person I know.”

Tina glanced at him gratefully, shaking her head. “I'm not sure how to explain it, really.” She sighed, smiling into his coat. “I'm brave in action, or when someone needs help. But my mother was – vivacious. Like Queenie.”

Newt paused. “You're not vivacious?” he asked timidly, raising his eyebrows. His heart skipped with amusement, and suddenly a vision of Tina's smirking face was swimming in front of his eyes.

Tina swallowed a laugh. “I'm not saying it right,” she murmured, grinning to herself. “But she was brave in ways I'll never be.”

Newt frowned, thinking this over.. “How do you mean?”

Tina was quiet. “I don't know,” she said vaguely, studying his collar. She looked suddenly hesitant, and he thought he could detect a hint of longing in her voice. _“_ There are things I want, but I don't know if I'll ever be brave enough to ask for them,” she said finally. Newt stilled.

“Well...that's a shame,” he said quietly, watching her intently. “I can't imagine anyone with the strength to say no to you.”

Tina was spared having to reply. Newt wasn't even sure she'd heard him, and a second later he understood why.

_“Ohh!”_

Newt turned, ignoring his flicker of disappointment as Tina pulled away from him. A grin spread across his face as he caught sight of the thing that had stolen her attention.

“Mercy _Lewis!_ ”

Tina had slipped onto the ground, her mouth falling open as she reached out to stroke the creature that had crept up in their wake. She was radiant, Newt thought, taking in her awestruck expression. Tina glanced over her shoulder, beaming at him.

“It seems you've made a friend,” Newt muttered happily, sliding down beside them. Tina laughed, her gaze locked on the creature sniffing her palm.

“He's so _small,”_ she breathed.

Newt sighed, watching with stinging eyes as the colt allowed Tina to run her hand over his mane. “...He's weak,” he admitted, watching him sadly. “He lost his mother too soon.”

Tina nodded, continuing to stroke the unicorn's shining mane. “But you'll take care of him, won't you?” she murmured, smiling up at him expectantly. “He'll be alright, he just needs someone to look out for him.”

Newt hesitated. “I am trying,” he said gently, willing his voice not to shake. “I've managed to find a substitute for his mother's milk, and I've been offering him grain and hay and carrots, but I don't think he's eating enough. He's frightened-”

“Can I try?”

* * *

Tina's laugh rang through the case, filling the air with sweetness. Newt looked on in silence, his heart almost bursting at the sight of the baby unicorn quite literally eating out of the palm of her hand. Tina was glowing, giggling hysterically as it lapped at her fingers.

In the ten minutes since the unicorn had crept out from the forest, it must have already consumed more carrots than Newt had seen him finish in the past week. He was getting his treat now, licking happily at a second sugar cube.

“He's so sweet,” Tina gasped, marvelling at him. The foal moved away from her hand, nuzzling her face as she let out another delighted sigh.

“He likes you,” Newt said quietly, watching them contently. Tina shot him a modest smile.

“What's his name?” she whispered, beaming as the unicorn continued to rub his nose against her cheek.

Newt considered her. “I suppose that's up to you,” he said softly.

Tina glanced up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. “...Are you sure?” He could hear the excitement in her voice, and it was all Newt could do to temper his smile. “You're the one who rescued him, you ought to be the one to name him,” she added, sounding breathless.

Newt ducked his head, smiling to himself. “I might have found him, Tina, but I think you'll be the one rescuing him.” Tina had bit her lip, looking hesitant. “...Besides,” Newt added, watching her carefully. “He's more yours than mine.”

Tina turned to him, her confusion clear.

“He's for you,” Newt explained, chuckling softly. “If you like, I mean. He's yours to care for, as much or little as you wish.” Newt paused, smiling at her. “They really do prefer women. I'll need your help tending to him, if you're up for it-”

She threw her arms around him; Newt gasped, nearly falling backward with the force of it. He returned her embrace without thought, pulling her closer as Tina seemed to relax in his arms. He buried his head in her hair, letting himself breathe in her scent, a mixture of milk and honey and something that reminded him of green tea. His hand had come up to give her back a few uncertain pats; after a moment it turned into a soft rub, and Tina sighed against his ear.

It was a long while before they separated, their eyes meeting tentatively in the low light. Something had changed between them, an unspoken line he thought they may have finally crossed. Tina's breath came out slowly, mingling with his own. Newt stared at her, watching as Tina's eyes went from misty to determined.

“Newt?” she muttered. He swallowed, looking at her imploringly. “What are you doing on Friday night?”

Newt paused, the corners of his lips twitching. “I don't know,” he said mildly, managing a smirk. “What am I doing Friday night?”

Tina blushed. “It's just – there's this thing at the office – a party to celebrate Madame Picquery's reelection. There's gonna be music and drinks and -” Tina shook her head, looking sheepish. _“_ It'll probably be terrible, but I'm expected to go.”

“Oh.” Newt paused, watching her carefully. Tina smiled, her dark eyes meeting his.

“We're allowed to bring a guest,” she said tentatively.

Newt held his breath. “Oh,” he repeated, blinking rapidly. He was quiet, peering into her eyes as he tried to organize his thoughts. He wanted very much to believe she was asking what he thought she was asking, he just -

It was the vulnerability in her expression that did him in. Tina was staring at him hopefully, her lower lip trembling, and he knew somehow she wasn't merely asking him to attend a work function. Newt exhaled, barely able to keep himself from stammering. “Well, I think it's only fair,” he managed, chuckling weakly. “You've assisted in any number of my professional obligations, I ought to assist in one of yours.” He smiled crookedly at her, willing that she might understand. “Assuming, of course, that that was an invitation.”

Tina grinned. “It was.”

Newt felt himself swell with warmth. Tina's eyes were shining, and he thought her smile must surely be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He reached up, pushing her hair back in the very gesture he'd made when he first said goodbye to her. “...Well, alright then,” said Newt hoarsely. He met her gaze, his voice softening. “It's a date.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything that *quite* matched what I had in mind for our little friend, but here are the images that came closest. The first more for colouring, the second for its size. (Image Credit – [[x](https://sirena-art.deviantart.com/art/Fantasy-world-490995600)] [[x](https://pinkparasol.deviantart.com/art/The-Unicorn-313400798)])  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I KNOW I KNOW THIS TROPE HAS BEEN DONE TO DEATH - BUT IF EVERYONE ELSE GETS TO WRITE ABOUT UNICORNS THEN SO DO I. THEY'RE F*CKING UNICORNS I'M NOT MISSING OUT ON THIS BAI
> 
> PPS. The next chapter is scheduled to be up Friday morning. All I'll say is that it's...intense. And hopefully you'll like it.


	8. The Presidential Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some feelings.
> 
> PS. Some loose inspiration for Tina's dress and makeup:

 

Tina had always been good at not being noticed. She'd first realized it as a child, picking up on the tendency of friends and relatives to always gravitate toward Queenie, while passing over her - it had hurt her, at first, but rather than wallowing over the fact, she'd chosen instead to embrace it, even managing to channel this trait into a fairly lucrative career. It wasn't ideal, of course, but - Tina was a pragmatist. She had her talents, turning heads just wasn't one of them.

So it was with some surprise that Tina studied her reflection, carefully considering the woman staring back at her. The face in the mirror wore far more makeup than she was accustomed to, but as Tina contemplated the results, she had to admit the effort had been worth it. Her large, carefully done-up eyes seemed to radiate heat, and the remnants of her summer tan gave her a lovely glow, complementing nicely with the burgundy of her lipstick.

But it was the dress that set her apart. It was new, and vital to her plans for tonight. Deep red and almost impossibly soft, it hung low on her body, revealing planes and curves she normally kept well-covered. Queenie had altered it specially for her, and it fit as well as any piece of clothing could.

She wasn't usually much for getting so dolled up, generally content with a single dab of lipstick and perhaps some mascara for special occasions – short skirts and gobs of makeup were often uncomfortable and impractical, and she didn't like feeling like she was on display.

Things were different tonight. She _wanted_ to be on display. She was determined to make something happen tonight, for better or for worse.

Newt was leaving again in just under a month, and Tina knew she had a very limited window of opportunity in which to make her wishes a reality – and she had every intention of seizing that opportunity tonight. She was tired of them tiptoeing around their feelings – if this was going to happen, she wanted it to happen sooner rather than later. The time had come to be bold, she'd decided – _and her dress was certainly that,_ she thought dryly.

“Oh, _Teenie!_ ”

Queenie was standing in the doorway, watching her admiringly. “You're a knockout!”

Tina grinned, turning so her sister could get the full effect.

“Newt's gonna sink through the floor when he gets a loada you,” Queenie whispered, looking absolutely thrilled at the thought. Tina flashed her another smile, her confidence mounting as she gave herself another hard look in the mirror. If ever she had a shot with Newt, it had to be tonight. She couldn't remember a time she'd looked better. If she could just keep up this bravado, she might, _might_ , actually be able to initiate something – the key was to stay focused, to stay positive. There could be no allowing herself to crawl into her shell tonight. She had to think of it like a job – like being undercover. She was playing a character, that was all.

Tina took a deep breath, steeling herself as she slipped on her shoes. Show time.

_* * *_

Newt tore across the grounds, noticing neither the lavish decorations nor the fluttering of fairies that soared overhead as he sprinted up the path leading to the Presidential Palace. He could feel trickles of sweat sliding down his face, stinging his eyes as he skidded to a stop just outside a set of imposing double doors.

“Name?”

Newt looked up. A very bored-looking house elf was surveying him over a strip of parchment. He was flanked on either side by two austere-faced security wizards, neither of which spared him a second glance.

“Noohscamander,” he panted, clutching a stitch in his side.

The house-elf glared up at him. “Wanna try that one again?”

Newt grimaced, wiping his brow. “Newt Scamander,” he repeated, more clearly this time. “Escort of Tina Goldstein, Magical Investigations Department.”

The house-elf scanned the list, appearing most disappointed when he found it about halfway down. “Yer late,” he grumbled, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes, thank you.” Newt shot him an impatient look, still struggling to catch his breath. The house-elf scowled at him, but moved aside, shaking his head.

“Down the hall and to yer left, just follow the noise.”

Newt darted inside, passing through the secrecy sensors without incident and hurrying toward the main banquet hall.

He still couldn't quite believe how badly he'd managed to mess this evening up. Everything had been going so well – he'd went to great lengths to ensure he would be at his best for her, asking Jacob to help him pick out a corsage and taking care to pick out the smartest of his new high-class dressrobes. It was only as Newt was digging through his things in search of the bottle of cologne he'd nicked from Theseus's bureau that he'd happened to glance up, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

_**“MERLIN'S B-”** _

His resulting swear had been loud enough to rouse the matron. He'd lunged across the bathroom counter, ignoring Mrs. Peakes's griping out in the corridor as he scrambled to locate the tub of hair product. His hands shook as he lifted the little jar up to the light, squinting to read the label.

 

> _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion  
>  _ _Caution: Not recommended for gingers - unique results may result._

 

_**“DAMN!”** _

It had been a catastrophe. His hair, which had only moments before appeared pleasantly smooth and more manageable under the effect of the balm, had suddenly become stiff, crunching against his fingers as he reached up to touch it, and sticking straight out of his head like porcupine bristles. Worse, his curls were no longer the tawny mix of brown, blonde, and ginger he'd grown accustomed to over the past three decades; it had been replaced instead with a violent mix of violet and vomit-coloured lime.

Newt's panic had risen as the minutes ticked by, and various attempts had failed to make his hair any less rigid or off-coloured. It was twenty minutes before he finally succeeded in washing it all out, and another fifteen to successfully Transfigure his hair back to its normal texture and shade.

By the time he'd finished, he was running almost an hour late, and it was with a not insignificant amount of apprehension that Newt now searched the crowd for a glimpse of a tall woman with dark hair. His heart was bounding inside his chest.

He was just thinking that he might do well to conjure another bouquet of flowers for her, perhaps something to go with her corsage, as a peace offering for his delayed arrival, when he spotted something that served to wipe all thoughts effectively from his mind.

Newt halted, staring out across the hall.

A vision in red was spinning across the dance floor, her dressrobes clinging to her lithe figure as a wizard around his own age guided her tentative movements. The witch laughed, looking slightly embarrassed as she tried to keep up with the jazzy tune. Twin dimples had appeared in her cheeks.

Newt swayed, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The situation had taken him a second to process, his attention so utterly stolen by the woman whose every turn seemed to cause her to shine a little bit brighter, but he could see now that the man leading her was tall; he towered over his willowy dance partner. He was handsome as well, blessed with thick hair and a strong jaw, though his good looks were tempered a bit by his oversized specs.

Newt watched mutely as Tina suddenly floundered, missing a particularly difficult step. The wizard was right there to catch her, managing to pass the whole thing off as if it had been entirely his own mistake. Tina tossed him a grateful smile.

Any additional details escaped him; Newt looked away, feeling a familiar tightness in his chest. He was barely aware of stumbling back through the crowd, apologizing numbly as he dodged wizards and house-elves alike. The glittering lights seemed to be stifling him with their sudden heat, and Newt tugged absently at his collar, unraveling his neat bowtie and unfastening the top button of his cloak.

He knew, of course, that there was nothing to be upset about, nor did he have any right to be upset in the first place. Tina was at perfect liberty to dance with whomever she liked. And surely, it should have come as no surprise to him that she would have plenty of other potential suitors to choose from. Tina was clever and kind and mind-bogglingly attractive, and the news that he could not be the only wizard to have noticed was hardly unexpected.

Perhaps he'd been foolish, Newt thought dully to himself, as he scarcely managed to avoid bowling over a tiny witch swinging gaily off her partner's arm. Perhaps they'd gotten their signals crossed, and tonight wasn't supposed to be anything more than two friends, attending a work party together. _Or perhaps_ , Newt thought, his chest leaping, what he had just witnessed was entirely innocent – there had been nothing _intimate_ about the way they had been dancing, after all ...Tina had not ( _thank Paracelsus_ ) been gazing deeply into the other man's eyes, nor had she been standing indecently close, or whispering in his ear, or allowing his hands to travel over her person. Newt repeated these facts over and over in his mind, trying to ignore the sharpness of his breath.

 _**Or perhaps** _ **,** Newt mused after a moment, it was actually neither. Perhaps Tina really had been willing to give him a chance, but had simply been put off by what must have seemed - from her perspective - to be an utter lack of appreciation for the value of her company. Perhaps she'd come to the conclusion that she quite preferred to grant her favour to a wizard who wasn't due to leave the country in barely a month's time, a wizard who was _not_ too paralysed with self-doubt to declare his intentions. The type of wizard, in short, who could give her the time and affection she deserved.

Newt sighed, running his hands along the length of his face. Part of him wanted to leave – just retreat into the comfort of his case and make his excuses tomorrow – but he had a sudden image spring, unbidden, into his mind - of Tina sharing another dance with this mysterious wizard, and another, and another, while he hid away with his creatures....Newt gave a slight shudder, adjusting his tie as he tried to steel his resolve. There was nothing else for it. He'd find somewhere to sit and wait it out, talk to her once things died down a little, and possibly even earn her forgiveness before the night was through.

At some point he must have managed to find an empty table, because Newt suddenly found himself seated, a house-elf curtseying as she offered him a tray of drinks. He downed it in one, the firewhisky searing his throat as he tried to gather his bearings.

The song ended long after he thought it had any right to, and Newt looked around at once, his eyes scanning the sea of people in the hopes of catching a flash of red. He could still feel her corsage, pressed uncomfortably against him from inside his pocket.

He spotted her almost immediately, still on the arm of the unknown scoundrel. They were returning from the dance floor, their faces gleaming with exertion as they made their way through the crowd. The wizard was muttering something to her, looking thoughtful. Newt's chest seized painfully at the sight of Tina squeezing the other man's hand.

Newt stared at them, waiting. His heart had jumped into his throat. Tina nodded at something her companion said, smiling at him – Newt's instinct told him the smile wasn't entirely genuine, though he knew better than to not take this assessment with a grain of salt. He had an inclination toward wishful thinking where Tina Goldstein was concerned.

And yet - the suspicion grew stronger as Tina took another few steps closer to his table, and Newt frowned, studying her more intently now that he had a better view. Tina was still smiling as she managed to shake off her companion, but up close, he couldn't help thinking she looked tremendously unhappy. Newt held his breath, standing quickly to meet her.

He knew precisely the instant Tina noticed him, for she seemed to freeze where she stood, her eyes widening as she took him in.

Newt swallowed, hesitating to meet her gaze. “I'm so sorry I'm late, Tina, I got held up-”

“You're here.” Tina's downcast expression had turned on a dime – she looked, if not happy, unabashedly _hopeful._ The ache that had been weighing on Newt's chest since he'd first seen her seemed suddenly to shatter.

“Yes,” he murmured, trying to smile. “I must apologize, I feel terrible-”

Tina grinned, closing the distance between them. “Don't worry about it,” she said breathily, coming to stand in front of him. She pulled him into a quick hug, beaming at him. Newt paused, his eyes sweeping over her. It was very difficult not to stare.

Tina seemed almost transcendent – she was luminous, from the sheen of her rosy cheeks and gleaming eyes, right on down to the dress that hugged her curves so intensely. She gazed back at him through eyes accentuated by a rim of deep kohl and shimmery eyeshadow, the edges of which met a pair of thick, lustrous eyelashes. The effect was striking. Newt looked away, his pulse quickening as his gaze fell instead upon the long, narrow slit that ran up her dress. He could just make out the smallest possible glimpse of bare thigh, peeking out at him from between the sheathe of thin silk.

“Newt?”

Newt started, becoming aware that his mouth had fallen open and promptly closing it. He had averted his gaze before he could be considered indecent, and he now stared firmly at the tile floor, his heart racing. Words had escaped him.

“What's the matter?”

A look of concern washed over Tina's carefully made-up features. Newt frowned, barely suppressing a shiver as Tina pressed her hand to his arm.

“...You look _stunning.”_

The words were ripped from him like roots from the earth, and the void left in their wake was terrifying. A silence hung over them, as Newt anxiously awaited her response.

The last thing he might have expected was for Tina to laugh. He glanced up at her, raising his eyebrows as he took in her coy smirk.

“Oh, _well_...you clean up pretty nice yourself,” Tina chuckled, squeezing his arm.

Newt could only gape at her in response. Tina smiled, taking him by the hand as she led him back to his table.

“So what have you been up to?” she asked, once they'd settled into their chairs.

Newt hesitated, his eyes wide. “...What?”

Tina laughed again, giving him a warm smile from across the table. “Why were you late?”

Newt stared at her, panic setting in. He didn't think he could bear telling her the truth. Tina looked so earnest, gazing back at him; she was leaning forward on her elbows, her expression apt, ready to accept his explanation. How could he possibly admit to her that her spoilt evening was a consequence of his own daft ineptitude - that the reason she'd spent the past hour feeling disappointed and cast aside was because of something that, on paper, suddenly sounded woefully absurd?

“There was an injured creature that needed tending to,” Newt muttered, blurting out the first thing that popped into his head. He met her gaze, forcing his features into a look of distress. “I'm _dreadfully_ sorry, Tina, truly, I-”

“Is it alright?”

Tina's face had fallen, her eyes clouding as she reached forward to squeeze his hand. Newt felt a rush of affection swell powerfully inside him, mingling with his sudden twinge of guilt. He blushed, looking hastily away.

“It took some effort, but I think I've patched him up well enough.”

“Anybody I know?” Tina asked, blinking solemnly at him.

Newt shook his head. “No, it was a specimen I found in the wild,” he explained, inventing wildly. “A hodag with an injured leg.”

Tina nodded, her brow still furrowed in concern. “Well, I'm glad everything worked out,” she said sweetly, rubbing his thumb with her own. Newt managed a very weak smile, blinking down at the tablecloth.

“So...erm...have you been having a nice time so far?” he asked, with a brave attempt to sound nonchalant.

Tina shrugged, her face falling again. “Better now,” she mumbled, throwing him a shy smile.

“Still, it seems like you managed to keep yourself occupied.”

He had no idea where the words had come from. Newt cringed, throwing her a glance of horror before settling his gaze back on the tabletop. “...I'm so sorry Tina, I didn't mean it like-”

“What?” Tina blinked. She gazed at him curiously for a moment, looking confused, then paused as a sudden glimmer of understanding passed over her. It was followed by a slight blush. “Oh. Did you see-?”

“I'm glad you weren't left lonely in my absence,” Newt said sincerely, managing to throw her another fleeting glance. “The last thing I wanted was to spoil your evening-”

“I work with him,” Tina confided, and at her words, Newt felt something rear up inside him he'd rarely felt before. It was equal parts fear and anger, and it seemed to cut through him like a dagger. It was only with a concerted effort that Newt managed to keep his expression neutral.

“Well, not – _with_ him,” Tina elaborated, beginning to fiddle with his empty whisky glass. “He's a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol.”

“I see.” Newt forced a smile. So this man worked, not in her specific office perhaps, but in her department - he got to see her everyday, probably several times a day, possibly even working alongside her on occasion...

Tina laughed, looking amused as she took note of his tense posture. “Were you jealous, Newt?”

Her tone was teasing, but Newt felt a flash of pain. Something of his discomfort must have shown on his face, for Tina's features softened, her eyes growing more serious.

“He's a nice man,” she said quietly, still fingering his empty glass. Newt smiled tightly as Tina continued. “Most fellas wouldn't've been so understanding, once it dawned on them the woman they were dancing with kept looking around for somebody else.”

Newt blinked, glancing up quickly from where he'd been staring at her shoulder. Tina's eyes were twinkling. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, his face was twitching with excitement.

 _“...Well,”_ he said thickly, now grinning foolishly at the table. “As it happens, I suppose it might be – _possible_ , that I may have been...a _bit_ jealous,” Newt admitted, emboldened by her warm reception. He glanced up at her, his heart skipping a beat.

Tina smiled, leaning a little closer as she regarded him through a pair of enormous dark eyes. “You were _jealous_ ,” she repeated, watching him intently. Newt nodded, his breath catching as he met her gaze.

“Erm –” He paused, fumbling through his pocket. “I brought you a corsage, if you'd like-”

“You brought me a what?”

Newt leaned forward, the bundle of little white orchids firm in hand. Tina's eyes followed his movements as he slipped it over her wrist, a very small but intense smile lingering on her lips. Newt glanced at her timidly, returning her smile. There was something inscrutable in Tina's expression, something that gave him a feeling not unlike his earlier glass of firewhisky. Tina bit her lip, staring at him.

“...Newt?” she asked softly. “Do you want to dance?”

For a second Newt could only stare, then he abruptly stood, almost knocking over his chair. Tina laughed, climbing to her feet as he waited by her elbow.

She was beaming at him as she led him to the dance floor. Newt gaped back in amazement, his expression ravenous.

They turned to each other as they took their place among the swaying couples, both of them slightly tentative as they moved forward – and then her hand was in his, her other draped around his shoulder as he rested his own upon her waist.

They were standing quite a bit closer than most of the other couples. Newt grinned as Tina met his gaze, his breath stolen from him. He couldn't believe how warm she was, or how perfectly her body moulded against his. They were almost nose-to-nose, their eyes locked on each other.

He turned her slowly in time with the music, neither of them speaking as they swayed back and forth. He thought his heart must be beating faster than a snidget's, and yet, he felt strangely calm - Tina's presence was soothing.

This was heavenly. Newt sighed, marvelling at the sensation of soft silk beneath his fingers. In front of him, Tina's eyes fluttered shut.

It was a pity, Newt thought dimly, losing sight of those lovely brown circles, but he contented himself with the unexpected advantage he'd been suddenly afforded; he was now free to look at her to his heart's desire. Newt held his breath, his eyes sweeping slowly over her features. He wanted to commit every detail of this night to memory.

They continued like this in silence, both content to simply hold each other as the music washed over them. The song had changed, he realized; thankfully it was another slow one. Tina had released his hand, draping both arms around his shoulders as she moved a bit closer. Newt smiled to himself, still watching her in rapture.

Tina stumbled as they attempted a turn, and Newt chuckled, tightening his grip around her waist. “Sorry,” she murmured, looking suddenly flustered. Her cheeks had turned pink again. “It seems I've got two left feet tonight.”

Newt smiled. “It's alright,” he said softly, silently thanking the gods. He leaned forward, murmuring in her ear as he let his cheek brush hers. “...I've got you, just follow my lead.” Tina glanced at him, her eyes lighting up for a moment.

“...Newt?” she whispered, after several long seconds. Tina's eyes had closed again, though her eyebrows were now knitted together. Newt felt a shiver of trepidation, observing the shift in her demeanour.

“Are you alright?” he mumbled. He wondered if she was going to ask him to stop, perhaps tell him this was all a misunderstanding - that his hands were not welcome to caress her warm waist, or that she could feel him staring and was embarrassed by it...

Tina licked her lips, breathing softly as her eyes fluttered open. Newt hesitated, caught off-guard at the sudden vulnerability in her expression.

Tina seemed to be steeling herself for something. She stared at his mouth for a moment, not meeting his gaze, then raised her eyes tentatively to find his. “Before - when you said that you were jealous...” she murmured, squinting at him. Newt tensed, looking at her expectantly. Tina paused, searching his gaze. “Did you mean-”

She broke off, appearing to need a second before she went on. Newt held his breath, his vision blurring as he waited for her to continue. When Tina spoke again her voice had grown slightly stronger. “...What did you mean?”

Newt stared at her, his heart racing. “I beg your pardon?” he muttered, feeling his mouth go dry.

Tina's arms tightened around his shoulders. “...I was just wondering,” she whispered, meeting his gaze. Newt's eyebrows jumped hopefully as Tina inched her face closer. He could feel her slow sigh as she exhaled, hot against his jaw. “...If you were jealous because...you got here, and you were all alone, and you were _disappointed_ that your only friend had been swept away - or if there was something...else.” Tina's voice trailed off, her breath catching.

Newt blinked, feeling as if the oxygen had suddenly been torn from his lungs. Tina winced, spotting the anxious look on his face and shaking her head. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push,” she said, flashing him an apologetic smile.

“You didn't,” he said quickly, and he did not loosen his grip around her waist.

Tina hesitated, her eyes searching his. Newt swallowed, meeting her gaze.

“You didn't, Tina,” he repeated. His eyes had grown glassy.

Tina bit her lip, smiling slowly as she considered him. It was Newt's turn to close his eyes, feeling the tears well up before he could stop them.

Tina lowered her voice to a whisper, the colour creeping back into her cheeks. “I just think - if there's something we should _talk_ about, we should... _talk_ about it,” she said awkwardly, looking at him carefully. Her gaze was determined as she managed a small smile. “Even if it might be...scary.”

“Yes,” Newt said breathlessly. He blushed, beaming at her. Tina was staring at him in wonder; the sight was quite nearly too much for him.

“Newt.”

Newt paused, freezing as Tina pressed her forehead to his.

“...Why were you jealous?”

Newt swallowed, his green eyes meeting hers with a jolt. “The truth?” he muttered, squinting painfully. Tina smiled at him.

“The truth,” she murmured, fingering his lapels.

“I was jealous, because...the woman I adore was in the arms of someone else.” Newt shuddered, struggling to find his voice. “...It seemed a shame, when she fits so well in mine.”

He'd gasped roughly as he stumbled the words out, studying her desperately for a reaction.

Tina didn't disappoint. Her smile grew until it bubbled over, a laugh escaping from her grinning lips. Newt chuckled weakly, a lump forming in his throat as he pressed his face to hers.

“I _like_ being in your arms,” Tina murmured, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. She giggled, her nose brushing his again. “I like it a lot.”

Newt could only stand there with a silly smirk on his face. He hadn't even the slightest idea what he was supposed to do next, or what exactly he ought to say. They were standing so incredibly close - much closer than they'd been when he'd held her like this in Paris, or even on the docks two weeks before. He could feel her every curve, curves he'd dreamt about, however much he'd tried not to. She was so much softer than he would have ever imagined.

“I like it too,” he admitted.

Tina's hands had begun to wander, moving from lying draped around his shoulders to sliding slowly down his robes, gingerly exploring his chest. Newt stared at her, hardly daring to breathe. Tina met his gaze again, smiling slightly.

“Sorry,” she breathed, her cheeks turning pink.

“No, don't be sorry,” Newt said hastily, gazing fixedly at her chin. He chanced a glance upward, his own face warming. “Please. Keep - keep doing that.”

Tina bit her lip, her hands continuing to drift over his torso. Newt watched her in awe. He'd never experienced anything like it. Surely, she must be able to feel how she made his heart race?

“You have very nice arms,” Tina murmured. Newt shivered, meeting her eyes. “...I mean _very_ nice,” she whispered.

“You have – very nice everything,” he managed, and immediately felt flustered. Tina grinned at him, her eyes sparkling. She was still exploring him, her fingers trailing beneath his collar. He was suddenly finding it immensely difficult to think clearly.

“This is so nice,” she breathed, and Newt's pulse skipped a beat as Tina pushed, ever so subtly, closer to him.

“Yes,” he gasped.

He couldn't pretend he didn't want this to continue, but if she kept that up, there was a very good chance he was going to embarrass himself. Newt stared at her; he had the strongest urge to just lean in and seize her mouth with his own, and it was only the vague recollection that they were surrounded by at least a hundred of her coworkers that prevented him from actually acting on the impulse. Tina seemed to have had the same thought, for she suddenly paused, looking pensive.

“Newt?” she muttered tentatively. Newt exhaled shakily, his eyes locked on her. Her hands slipped inside his collar, feeling the soft skin underneath. “...Do you want to go for a walk?”

* * *

He Apparated them to a little meadow he'd discovered the week before, on the edge of a forest in western Massachusetts. It was immensely peaceful here, the only light coming from a spattering of moonlight and the stars above. Newt and Tina stared at each other, their arms still wrapped around one another from the trip over.

They were utterly alone - as far as Newt was aware, the nearest house was miles away. They weren't even near a main road. Newt held his breath as his gaze traveled over Tina's face, feeling his eyes burn.

Tina smiled at him, her expression earnest as she stroked her palm along his cheek.

“I adore you, Newt.”

Newt shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. She'd said this to him once before, on a rooftop in Paris - and then countless times in his dreams and fantasies, her voice repeating it over and over again yet never seeming to become any less potent.

“I adore you too,” he murmured, blinking hastily as he caught sight of Tina's smile. Newt sighed, his breath shaky as he felt Tina rest her chin on his shoulder. He could smell her hair; it reminded him of freshly brewed green tea.

“I'm really glad we're doing this,” Tina whispered.

Newt nodded, just managing to stumble out a “yes” of agreement. He hugged her tighter, daring to move one of the hands he'd left draped on her waist, so that it moved up, up to trace along her spine. He gave a strangled gasp at Tina's hum of approval. Her skin was bare here, her dress scooping low to reveal swaths of pearly skin. Tina shifted, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Newt had to stifle a groan.

She'd kissed him like that before, of course, but Newt knew instinctively something was different tonight. This wasn't a moment of raw vulnerability in the aftermath of some near-death circumstance, something they could easily dismiss the next morning as merely a relic of heightened emotion and high stress environments. It was a moment of honesty, one of the most honest moments he'd allowed himself to have with her – the courage to seek comfort for happiness's sake alone, not merely out of fear or desperation.

Newt closed his eyes as Tina's lips began to move along his jaw, feeling her nibble tentatively at his earlobe. A quiet laugh escaped at the sensation, and he pulled her closer, wanting her to know she was quite welcome to continue. Tina smiled, finding his other hand and lacing their fingers together. “I adore you,” she repeated, and Newt shivered as her breath tickled his sensitive skin. He thought he might burst with happiness. He could feel her fingers weaving into his hair, holding him close to her. Her mouth had started trailing down his neck, planting tender kisses along his throat. Newt's skin was tingling; this was so much better than anything he'd ever dreamed about.

Newt trembled as Tina found a particularly responsive patch of skin, still stroking his fingers up and down her spine. “Mmm... _Tina._ ” He gasped, his voice breaking as he grinned into the night. He could feel her smiling against his neck, sucking gently as she moved her hand back down to cup his cheek.

Another pleased sigh escaped him. Tina's lips were dancing across his throat. His mind had stopped functioning properly some time ago, though Newt's consciousness was slowly returning as Tina continued her ministrations, his thoughts now drifting to how he might transition this into a more reciprocal gesture of affection.

Part of him was almost afraid at the prospect of actually returning her kiss; he'd wanted for this for so long, and so much. There was a part of him that wondered if, once he'd started, he'd be able to stop - and yet, when Tina finally pulled away from him, smiling broadly, Newt realized it was a lost cause. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Tina's eyes were shining as she met his gaze, and he knew he must look equally ridiculous, grinning foolishly at her as he bumped their noses together.

“Hi,” she whispered, her cheeks flushed with pleasure.

“Hello,” he murmured, his breath catching as he stared into her dark eyes. Newt swallowed, squeezing gently at the hand that was still grasped in his. “Tina...” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. He laughed, his voice shaking. “May I kiss you?”

His voice sounded strange to him, but no stranger than the look of elation that had crossed across Tina Goldstein's face. Was that _him_ , making her smile like that?

“You'd better,” she teased, grinning broadly. Newt beamed as he brought his smiling lips closer to hers, careful not to move too quickly. He could feel her hot breath on his mouth as he parted his lips, their mouths only just brushing, and it was in that moment that his mind caught up with his senses. Newt froze. The sense of joy that had followed him out of the dance hall seemed to suddenly shrivel.

“Have you been drinking?”

Newt's voice broke through the wonderful little silence that had sprung up around them, and he was alarmed to realize his eyes had begun to tear. He was trying desperately not to panic, yet his breath was escaping him in sharp gasps, no matter how fervently he fought to still it.

“...What?” Tina mumbled. She looked up at him, confused, and Newt's chest tightened as he caught the sheen in her eyes, finally recognizing it for what it was. Newt pursed his lips, struggling to keep his voice even.

“Your breath...smells like wine,” he murmured, pleading internally that she would correct him, that this was all some terrible mistake.

“Oh.” Tina blinked, and Newt was distantly aware that he'd started to tremble. He heard her mumble something in reply, barely processing the words as his worst fears were confirmed.

“How much?” he asked hoarsely, closing his eyes for a moment.

Tina shook her head, looking dazed. “I don't know. I had a few glasses, before you got to the party...”

Newt swallowed, his heart crashing back to Earth.

Tina was staring at him, looking uncertain. “Newt? What's the matter?”

He couldn't bear to meet her eyes. “You're drunk,” he muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

“What?” Tina frowned, stepping closer as he tried to disengage from her embrace.

“You're drunk,” he repeated. His chest was aching; he did not want to cry in front of her. His mind flashed back to her behaviour that night – the giggling, the stumbling. How could he have been so stupid?

“I'm not _drunk_ ,” Tina laughed, wrapping her arms back around him.

“Tina, stop,” Newt said gently, pulling away. Tina looked stricken.

“Are you _mad_ at me?”

“What? No!” Newt shook his head, staring up at her in confusion. “No, of course I'm not- Tina, I...”

Tina was shaking. “I – I had a few glasses of wine. I was _upset_ ,” she tried to explain, her voice breaking. “When you didn't show, I was hurt...” Tina wiped her eyes impatiently. “I got all dolled up for you. I thought-”

Newt winced.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he muttered.

“I _know_ ,” Tina said sweetly, and there was almost a pleading note in her voice. “It's fine, you're here now...Let's make up for it,” Tina whispered, smiling hopefully. Her hands came up to cup his face, and it was all Newt could do not to succumb.

“I can't,” he mumbled, gently removing her hands, but he couldn't help himself; he did not release her again, but instead kept her hands firmly in his, stroking her index fingers with his thumb. “Tina, I'm so sorry-”

“I'm having a good time,” she murmured, looking crestfallen. Newt didn't answer, trying to centre his breathing.

“I think we should go back,” he said quietly, attempting to give her a weak smile. “Perhaps...get you some coffee.”

Tina frowned, staring at him.

“I don't want coffee.”

Newt sighed, ducking his head as he forced himself to turn away. Guilt was threatening to overwhelm him, mingling with his agony at having this wonderful moment ripped away.

“Newt, I want to stay here with you,” she murmured, and Newt turned back upon hearing the pain in her voice. He flinched, spotting the tears that had just begun sliding down her cheeks.

“I'm sorry. I _can't._ ” Newt swallowed, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. “We can talk about this tomorrow, see if you still-” He broke off, his breath catching. “Do you want to go back to the party? We could get some food in you, try to finish off the evening...or should we call it a night?”

She stared at him, trembling, and he thought he might actually be able to feel his heart break in two. She was crying openly now, not bothering to wipe away her tears. “Tina,” he whispered.

“Just please tell me what I did wrong,” she whispered.

“You did nothing wrong,” he assured her.

“Then why won't you-” she stopped, her voice breaking.

Newt stepped forward, throwing caution to the winds. Tina gasped as he touched her face, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze.

 _“Tina,”_ he said quietly, his voice dropping as he looked steadily into her dark eyes. He could smell the wine on her breath; it did nothing to settle his nerves. He paused, his mouth hovering near hers.

“...I promise you, if you still feel like this tomorrow - we can come back. Do this night over again. Do it properly.” Newt shuddered. “I promise, Tina, this has – absolutely nothing to do with how much I've been enjoying this evening. Please. _T_ _rust_ me,” he murmured, his expression longing.

Tina's eyes were still glossy, but she nodded slowly, staring first into his eyes before moving down to his lips.

“And, erm...” Newt paused, trying to summon his courage. He cringed, forcing himself to face her. “Tina.”

She blinked at him. Newt ducked his head, blinking furiously.

“If you wake up tomorrow, and you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable -” Newt swallowed. “...Nothing has to change if you don't want it to,” he said hoarsely. “Alright? I need you to understand - you have done nothing wrong. Although I will be deeply sorry for having allowed anything you might come to regret.”

“I'm not worried about that,” she mumbled, and before he could stop her, she'd moved forward, pressing her lips to his cheek again. Newt smiled, unable to keep his fingers from brushing the place where she'd kissed him.

“...Take me home?” she asked wistfully, and he was ashamed to see another tear slip down her face. Newt nodded, wrapping his arms around her again as closed his eyes, focusing his mind on Tina's street.

* * *

The flat was empty when he followed Tina inside, though he hadn't really expected otherwise. He'd discovered early on that Queenie spent most nights at her fiancé's these days, though she always made it a point to share dinner with her sister, at the very least.

Tina flipped on the light. Newt winced, feeling as if it was _him_ who had drank too much wine.

“Why don't you change into your pyjamas?” he suggested softly, hovering in the sitting room. “I'll make you some supper, you should eat something.” Newt paused. “There's a potion I can knock up for you, if you can manage to stay awake for the next half hour. It'll help ward off the worst of the unpleasantness tomorrow morning.”

“I can stay awake,” she said quietly. Newt nodded.

“Well. I suppose I'd better get started then,” he mumbled, offering her a wan smile. Tina did not smile back.

It took every effort not to follow her back into her bedroom and take her into his arms.

Twenty minutes later Newt nudged open her slightly ajar door, his hands busy with a bowl of macaroni and cheese and a steaming mug of potion. He was startled to see her sitting up, and even more so when he noticed the glass of burgundy liquid in her hands. Newt darted forward, unsure if he wanted to shout or laugh.

“What are you doing?” he asked, gawking at her. He was on the verge of taking the drink from her when she looked up at him, her eyes sorrowful. Newt paled.

“Tina-” he said softly, kneeling beside her bed. She stared down at him, wiping her eyes. Newt licked his lips, holding his breath as he found her hand. “I am...deeply sorry about tonight, I truly am. I feel as if I've mucked everything up.”

“It's fine,” she said numbly, blinking at him.

Newt touched her cheek, his eyes somber. “It's not. But I promise, I will make this up to you.”

She nodded slowly, looking disoriented.

“Would you like me to get Queenie?” he asked weakly, pushing back her hair. Tina flinched.

“Stay with me,” she whispered, pressing her hand against his.

Newt paused. “I don't think that would be a good idea,” he murmured.

Tina's voice sounded very small in the quiet room. “You don't want me?”

“...Excuse me?”

She stared at him, her eyes flickering in the low light. Newt gazed back, mesmerized.

“Tina, I think we should talk about this tomorrow,” he said gently, after a long pause.

“Will you stay the night?”

He sighed, coming quickly to a decision. “Yes. But – we'll discuss this when you're feeling better.” He ran his fingers through his messy hair, looking exhausted. “I'm going to bring you some water, and then we should both get some sleep.”

Tina nodded unhappily. Newt hung his head, hurrying out of the room.

Ten minutes later he was spread out on her couch, wanting to be within easy reach in case Tina got sick during the night. He didn't think it was incredibly likely – she hadn't had _that_ much to drink, as far as he could tell – but he'd rather err on the side of caution, and who knew how many she'd put away while he was fixing her supper?

As he drifted off to sleep, one thought repeated itself in his mind - something so casually and innocently revealed, he couldn't find any way to dismiss it as being merely the product of intoxication.

_Tina had gotten “dolled up for him”._

Newt smiled, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….Well? Did you hate it? It's okay if you hated it. I know, I'm a jerk and a tease, but I had to have a moment where there was some real angst before finally getting them together. I know it's melodramatic, but I first envisioned this chapter literally seven or eight months ago, and it's my baby. (Assuming “babies” are things which rip your heart out and stomp on them. That's what babies are, right?) 
> 
> I *promise* there will be a smooch in the next chapter. (A real one, no caveats or addendums.) And fluff. Almost everything is fluff from here on out. No more will-they-won't-they. They will, and are. <3 That chapter should be up on Sunday.
> 
> P.S. There's also a [tumblr exclusive](http://amandasarmada.tumblr.com/post/167851916241/deleted-scene-summers-cauldron) posted featuring a deleted scene, for those of you curious about what Tina was getting up to before Newt's arrival.


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in posting. A lot's been going on in Real Life – interviews, new job, blahblahblahblahblah. And I've got two more interviews for a second job next week, so wish me luck fam. <3
> 
> BTW, this was originally one chapter, but I split it into two for pacing reasons, and just opted to post them at the same time so you wouldn't have to wait for the full glory. If you want to be super kind, you could comment on the first before moving on, but either way - I hope you enjoy. <3 (PS. I might in the future follow in the vein of one of my all-time favorite newtina fics [ and post at some point Tina's POV of a particular scene, so stay apprised.)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20518438)

“Morning, sleepy head.”

Tina opened her eyes, blinking warily around the room. A pale light shone in from the window, revealing the subtlest beginnings of daylight. It must be very early. She frowned, turning back into her pillow.

“You up?”

Tina squinted. Her sister was peering at her from the next bed _,_ a concerned expression resting on her pretty face.

“...What?”

Tina's voice came out a croak. She reached for her throat, only just starting to realize the unfamiliar ache in her head.

“I heard you had quite a night,” Queenie murmured, smiling sympathetically.

Tina stared at her, the events of the evening before slowly coming back to her. She sat up, feeling a wave of panic, and a moment later there were tears burning in her eyes.

 _No._ _**No.**_ _It had to have been a dream. It had to._ Tina clutched her head, whimpering.

“Oh, honey,” Queenie whispered, slipping off her bed and crouching in front of her. Tina stifled a shudder, knowing the images in her mind were being projected as easily as if she'd described them aloud.

She was still trying to wake herself up – her body suddenly felt so much heavier than usual. Her memories of the night before were fuzzy, but she could grasp the salient bits. They'd danced. He'd held her. She'd made a fool of herself -

“Shhh. It's okay, Teenie. He's not –” Queenie broke off, biting her lip. “I think you should talk to him,” she said softly, squeezing her hand with an encouraging smile. Tina glared at her, privately thinking it would be a miracle if she managed to ever face him again.

“Don't think like that. It really ain't that bad,” Queenie murmured, rubbing her shoulder.

“What did he say?”

Tina was already climbing to her feet, looking around for a change of clothes.

“He left a note...c'mon, honey, you should eat something.” Queenie waved her wand, causing a plate of eggs to float over to the nightstand.

Tina paused, seeing the folded piece of parchment peeking out from the corner of the tray.

 

_Tina -_

_Let me start by saying I truly hope I haven't done the wrong thing by dashing out on you this morning. I debated with myself for some time, but in the end it seemed prudent that you be given the opportunity to think things through before seeing me. Please know that this is not a slight. I'd like to see you - today, if possible._

_I hope you're feeling alright. I hope you're not embarrassed, as you have no reason to be. And most of all, I hope you're not upset. I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself if I've hurt you._

_Your friendship means the world to me, Tina. I'm so sorry if I've given you anything to regret._

_Come see me when you feel up to talking. Please._

_Yours,_

_Newt_

 

* * *

He'd stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, trying to drown out the emotional exhaustion of the past twelve hours. He was just pulling on a fresh shirt when he heard a muffled noise coming from the next room; Newt sighed, pausing in the act of doing up his front.

“Insolent little pest. What've you gotten into now?” '

Newt smirked in spite of himself, still clutching a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom to investigate. His eyes darted around the boarding room, expecting to find the niffler or a stray puffskein getting into mischief. It was a moment before he realized the sound was actually coming from the corridor – probably the paper boy, he realized, looking to collect on his bill. Mrs. Peakes had said he should expect him on weekends, hadn't she?

Another knock rang through the room, so quiet he could barely hear it.

“Just a mo', please!” Newt called, fumbling to button up his shirt. He gave another quick glance around, trying to think where he'd left his wand, before giving it up as a bad job. Newt shrugged, giving his hair another vigorous scrub with the towel as he crossed to the door.  He swung it open without thinking, glancing up just in time to see Tina's startled expression.

Newt paused, his face burning at the realization of his disheveled state.  “So sorry,” he muttered, scrambling to finish dressing. “I thought you were the post.”

Tina's cheeks had turned pink, her gaze lingering a moment too long on his half-exposed chest. He struggled for another moment with the buttons of his shirt; his fingers didn't seem to want to cooperate.

“...Please, come in,” he added courteously, stepping back to grant her entry.

Tina said nothing as she followed him into his room, her tongue peeking out between her teeth as she studied the carpet. Newt hesitated, offering her an awkward smile as he lifted his gaze. He must look a mess, he thought anxiously; he wasn't even fully dry yet, though at least he could finally say he had all his clothes on.

“Forgive me. I didn't expect you to be up yet,” he said quietly ,  rubbing self-consciously at his wet hair.

“Sorry. I know it's early.” Tina hesitated, looking embarrassed. “...Is this a bad time?” she asked, biting her lip. Newt glanced up.

“No,” he said quickly, blushing when the word came out more adamantly than he'd intended. Tina smiled slightly, her dark eyes wide and earnest. “Just - give me a minute, would you?” Newt continued, his voice softening as he sought out her gaze. He bent his head toward the open bathroom door, giving her a crooked smile. Tina nodded.

He finished dressing quickly, summoning a fresh waistcoat from the wardrobe as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking to his forehead, making him look even more bedraggled than usual. Newt sighed, rubbing fervently at it with a towel, wishing he could remember the incantation that would allow him to dry it by magic.

He found Tina exactly where he'd left her, still leaning against the door. Newt smiled, glancing at her with a shaky breath.  “...How are you feeling?” he asked timidly.

Tina looked away, determinedly avoiding his gaze. “I'm fine,” she said stoutly, shaking her head. “Your tonic last night seems to have done the trick. I had a bit of a headache when I first woke up, but I think I've warded off the worst of it.”

Newt nodded. Both of them had visibly straightened at the mention of the night before. Tina bit her lip, looking as if she were trying to summon her resolve. 

“I got your note,” she said finally.

Newt glanced up, carefully meeting her eyes.

“...It was very sweet,” she added, offering him a tentative smile.

Newt ducked his head, anxiously returning her smile. His heart was beating very fast all of a sudden. He remembered all too well the words he'd murmured the night before, in a fit of panic as – much like now – Tina had looked on the brink of tears.  _“If you still want this tomorrow”,_ he'd said...Newt took a deep, sharp breath. He'd laid his heart bare for her, and there was no going back.

“Would you like to sit down?” Newt asked quietly.  His voice sounded oddly raspy.

He glanced up just in time to see Tina scan the room, her hands slipping into her pockets. She nodded, crossing the room and sitting gingerly on the edge of his bed. Newt joined her a moment later, careful to leave plenty of space between them.

“...Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, after a long pause.

Tina chuckled weakly, releasing a long breath. “I'm not sure we have much choice.”

Newt frowned into his lap. “On the contrary,” he said quietly, his breath catching. He couldn't seem to look at her, however much he wished to. “If you would prefer we act as if nothing happened -”

_“No.”_

Tina was gaping at him, looking torn between laughter and tears. She shook her head quickly, and before he knew it her hand was squeezing his. Newt shivered at her touch, looking up in time to catch her wistful smile.

“I'm  _glad_ we're talking about it,” she whispered.

Newt paused, stymied. He allowed himself a tiny nod as he contemplated his bedspread.

“Erm. In that case, I suppose I should start by asking...how much you remember,” he said carefully.

Tina chewed her lip, turning so she could better face him. “All of it, I think.  I was...tipsy, but I wasn't – I don't think I ever fully... _lost_ myself.”

Newt was quiet, taking a moment to process these words, and what they might mean. Was it  _possible_ \- 

“...Newt?”

He looked up, his eyes widening hopefully. Tina's voice was breathless. Newt's brow creased as he took in her tearful expression, worry rising in his chest. She looked utterly terrified. “Yes?”

“Last night...” Tina shuddered, her voice breaking. “Did I embarrass you?”

Newt stared at her, lost for words. He couldn't imagine what could have prompted such an idea. “Why would you?” he asked finally, studying her.

Tina winced, giving him a tremulous smile.  “I  _kissed_ you.” 

Newt exhaled, looking down for a moment in an attempt to hide his grin. “Just a bit,” he agreed, his eyes tentatively searching hers. He held his breath, watching as the fear in Tina's face turned to something like wonder.  “...You didn't embarrass me,” he said softly.

Tina stared at him, her expression still slightly hesitant. “I didn't,” she confirmed. A small, hopeful smile had crept across her face.

Newt shook his head, grinning sheepishly. “Absolutely not.”

Tina was doing that thing he liked, where she chewed on her bottom lip in a bid for time. He was so busy watching her, he nearly missed what she said next.

“So what happened with the hodag, anyway?”

Newt blinked.  “The what?” 

“The hodag,” Tina repeated, surveying him curiously.

Newt hesitated, sifting through his memory of the night before. He remembered too late his cover story; the events of the evening had wiped the silly charade quite thoroughly from his mind.

Tina was frowning now, her expression clouding - first with uncertainty, then suspicion, and then, to his horror, hurt. Newt leaned forward, feeling suddenly panicked.

“Oh, erm-” he blushed, nervously meeting her gaze. “I can explain,” he said gently, trying for a smile.

Tina scoffed, shaking her head. “You'd better,” she said matter-of-factly, her frown deepening.

Newt cringed. He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how on earth he was going to convey this debacle to her, before climbing abruptly to his feet. Tina watched with confusion as he disappeared into the bathroom. Her  eyes were still locked on him when he returned a second later, now clutching a small green and purple bottle in his sweaty hands.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked heavily, resigning himself to his forthcoming humiliation.

Tina followed his gaze, a flicker of recognition passing across her face. “...Yes,” she said blankly, glancing up at him. She pushed her hair back behind her ear before giving it a second look, frowning at what she seemed to take as an attempt to distract her.  “You should be careful with that stuff, it does funny things to red hair,” she added. Tina suddenly paused, smirking slightly. “Queenie actually tried using it once a few years ago, she thought her hair wasn't red enough to count.” Tina grinned outright, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “It turned her hair-”

She trailed off, catching sight of Newt's chagrined expression. Tina's hand flew to her mouth, but not before he spotted her look of  sudden wide-eyed understanding, which transformed almost instantly to amusement.

Newt smiled good-naturedly at his shoes as he listened to Tina struggle to contain herself. It was no use; a gasp escaped from somewhere deep in her throat, and a laugh bubbled up before she could stop it. Newt blushed,  feeling his face rapidly  turning redder than the hair which had caused so much trouble in the first place.

“You _**didn't!** _ _”_ Tina exclaimed, shoving her knuckles in her mouth to suppress her laughter. A wide grin had spread across her features; Newt decided it was quite worth this embarrassment if only for that.

“I did,” he confessed, running his fingers through his offending curls. He waited patiently for her to settle, still smiling all the while.  To her credit,  Tina was attempting valiantly to regain her composure, though her attack of the giggles seemed to only be getting worse for all her efforts.

“Did – did it turn purple?” she asked gleefully, her eyes twinkling.

Newt sighed, smiling sheepishly. “It did,” he confirmed.

Tina laughed, burying her head in her hands to hide her face.

“Green, too,” he added, looking morosely at the bottle. He heard Tina snort from behind her hands.

Newt chuckled, quite unoffended. He bit his lip, his voice growing softer. “I'm sorry Tina. I felt bad for lying, but it was, frankly-” he paused, seeing her shoulders start to shake. “...Mortifying,” he finished, blinking in bemusement.

Tina shuddered, letting loose another peel of laughter. “I'm  _**sorry,”** _ she gasped, wiping her eyes as she tried fruitlessly to suppress another giggle. “I'm not laughing at  **YOU** -”

“I don't see why you shouldn't. I looked like a turnip,” Newt said ruefully, and with that comment Tina lost it, gasping as she collapsed into giggles. He watched as she continued to chortle, her eyes closing as she tried and failed to collect herself. It was not an unkind laugh; on the contrary, her smile was  bursting with affection. She looked radiant, he realized, as happy as he had ever seen her, seeming to almost glow with her joy.  Newt stared, captivated by the sight.

His movements were purposeful as he leaned forward across the bed, closing the distance between them before he could find a way to second-guess himself. Tina was still laughing as Newt cupped her face, his lips brushing softly against hers as he made first contact.

A crackle of electricity passed between them as they came together, filling him with a warmth that spread from his head to his toes.  He was vaguely aware of raising his other hand, weaving it into her hair as he subtly deepened the pressure. Gradually, it occurred to him that he ought to do something, and it was with bated breath that Newt opened his mouth, tentatively sucking at her bottom lip. Tina had frozen against him. He pulled her closer, basking in the feeling of her soft skin against his before he had to let her go. 

The moment never came. Tina's hand had found his, lacing their fingers together on the bed.

His mind had went utterly, blissfully blank, and yet he was suddenly so much more aware of his senses than usual. The smell of her hair – the salt of her skin – the brush of her nose as they moved in tandem...she was intoxicating. He drank her in, his lips kneading tenderly over hers.

It seemed like an eternity before Newt finally pulled away, struggling to come back to himself. He could scarcely believe what he'd just done. 

He opened his eyes, forcing himself to face her. Tina was trembling like mad.

“I'm so sorry, Tina.” Newt swallowed. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Should – should I not have done that?”

Tina blinked, staring at him. She was still holding his hand, her other resting on his chest. 

“Are you alright?” he murmured, stroking her cheek. Tina was flushed, her mouth hanging open in a little “o” of surprise. She nodded, touching her lips as if she wanted to confirm what had just happened. 

Newt frowned, his voice breaking as he took in the sheen coating her lovely brown eyes. “Tina?”

“I'm sorry,” she muttered, shaking her head hastily. She choked back a sob, smiling tremulously. “I'm just...I've wanted you to do that for a really long time.”

Newt stared at her, his breath catching as something swelled inside him, depriving him of his senses. “You should have said something,” he heard himself chuckle, still panting hoarsely. “We could be married by now.”

Newt turned crimson the moment he realized what he'd just said, but Tina laughed, looking utterly charmed, even as fresh tears threatened to tumble over. For a moment they merely gazed at each other, their foreheads touching and both grinning from ear to ear, and then suddenly Tina was leaning in again, capturing him in a kiss that moved the earth out from beneath him.

Newt gasped, his arm winding around her waist. Tina was kissing him like he'd never imagined a person could be kissed, her mouth latching onto him hungrily as she weaved both hands into his hair. He responded with enthusiasm, meeting her parries with wet abandon. He knew he was being sloppy, but he was relying on instinct,his mouth crashing into hers, desperate in its longing. Tina didn't seem to mind at all his lack of technique; she was pushing him backward, horizontal onto the bed, and they adjusted so they were lying on their sides, continuing their kiss. He shivered,pulling her closer in spite of his best efforts to be a gentleman about this. She was soft, and good, and his heart was at risk of bursting.

He could feel Tina grinning against his lips; the realization was enough to make him brave enough to coax her mouth open, his movements heated but gentle as he brushed his tongue tentatively over her teeth. She tasted like rich coffee, and cinnamon, and something minty that might have been her toothpaste.

“...Newt,” she whispered, gasping for breath. She smiled hazily at him as he pulled back, her lips plump and kiss-bruised. Newt swallowed, hesitating as he bumped his nose against hers. “Is this alright?” he whispered, his hand ghosting over her waist.

A set of shiny bright teeth greeted him, right before Tina pressed her mouth back to his. “It's perfect.”

* * *

It was well into the afternoon by the time Tina reentered her apartment a few hours later, her cheeks flushed as she closed the door quietly behind her. The sweet sound of Queenie's humming was wafting faintly from the next room, perfectly in tune with the popular ditty playing on the radio. It stopped abruptly as Tina moved toward the table, slipping off her jacket and sending it floating to the coatrack in the corner.

“You _kissed?!”_

Tina glanced up. Queenie was gaping at her from the doorway to their bedroom, her blue eyes wide as saucers from beneath her corkscrew curls.

“Don't read my mind.”

It was an old statement, nearly as familiar and automatic to her as “good morning” or “how are you”, but rarely had Tina said it with such a pleased little grin. She bit her lip, unable to hold back the memory that had just sprung into her mind.

Queenie _squealed_ , racing toward her as fast as her pink satin slippers would take her. Tina buried her face in her hands, laughing as she slipped into a chair. Her sister halted in front of her. “Mercy _Lewis_...” She could hear the smile in Queenie's voice, as she rested a hand on her shoulder. “How _was_ it?” Queenie whispered.

Tina blushed, studying her hands. “It was...magical,” she admitted, smiling wistfully. Queenie beamed at her, pulling out a chair.

“Did he ask...?”

Queenie broke off, biting her lip. A laugh broke out a moment later.

 _“TEENIE!_ Didn't you twos talk at ALL?” she hissed, looking both delighted and scandalized.

Tina's blush deepened.

“We talked a little,” she said defensively, shaking her head. It was a lie, one her sister would immediately see through, but neither was Queenie's assumption correct – they hadn't spent the afternoon simply petting (well, not much, anyway) _,_ although the truth was almost equally embarrassing. Tina realized she was grinning, and immediately hastened to smooth her expression.

They'd held each other for some time, curled up on his dinky little twin bed, sharing occasional kisses but keeping things for the most part fairly decent...mostly they'd stared at each other, their hands clasped as they exchanged smiles, every now and then summoning the courage to murmur something endearing to the other. It was only with extreme reluctance that Tina had finally pulled away; she had to work tonight, and that meant she needed some time to get her head on straight.

“Oh, _Teen_.”

Queenie was staring at her, her voice reverent. Tina returned her smile.

“We're going to have lunch tomorrow, after the book signing,” she explained. “We'll talk then. And I'll tell you everything, I promise.” _As if she had much choice in the matter_ , Tina thought ruefully.

Queenie leaned forward, half-rising out of her chair. She was beaming as she captured her in a hug. Tina smiled, her sister's sweet voice filling her ears with a whisper. “Oh, honey...I am so, so happy for you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact – Sleekeazy's Hair Potion (as used by Hermione Granger in The Goblet of Fire) was invented by Harry Potter's grandfather, and is the source of his family fortune. And yes, according to JKR, there really is a warning listed on the bottle discouraging use by gingers.


	10. Court Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sappy as hell, and three guesses how many fucks I give. (: It's a short one btw, originally part of the previous chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next update up within the week.

 

It had been the longest book signing of his life.

He was sitting in a shop in the middle of Salem, Massachusetts, located on a street that was – as far as he could muster – the rough equivalent of an American Diagon Alley. He'd had a difficult morning, experiencing a horrible ten minutes of fear when Tina had failed to show up to meet him at the scheduled time. She'd rushed in just as the shop owner had been about to introduce him, apologizing profusely and explaining that she'd overslept, having been out patrolling well into the early hours of the morning.

That crisis averted, Newt had returned to his other preoccupation, that of the two hundred or so people staring up at him, expecting him to entertain them. His mind wasn't on his work today, and it seemed there would be no end to his blunders. Even Tina's encouraging smile only served to further distract him...and yet, he was finding it immensely difficult to care.

_He was going to ask for her permission to court today._

He should have asked her yesterday, Newt thought regretfully, and not for the first time – his mother would have been affronted if she knew – but he'd been so swept up in the events of the past twenty-four hours, hissense of propriety had quite abandoned him. Newt sighed, tearing himself from his thoughts just long enough to scribble his name across a brand-new copy of his book. The ten-year-old owner had somehow already managed to smear peanut butter all over the back cover. Newt grinned, handing it back to him, before falling back into his reverie.

Yes, it would have been better if he'd asked her the day before...Still, an opportunity lost was an opportunity gained, and now he'd have the chance to make it the occasion it ought to be. He'd planned a full afternoon for her, exploring the historic city and visiting some of the shops, finishing off with a romantic picnic lunch – where, with any luck, they'd end up having the talk he so needed in order to set his mind at ease.

The event was due to end at one, and Newt stood immediately upon seeing the clock strike the hour, politely declining his audience's pleas for more time with his case. He grabbed Tina's hand, ducking out of the shop as quickly as possible, determined not to let anything else get in the way of the conversation he'd hoped to have with her two full days ago.

Tina was laughing as he pulled her into the alley. “Seems you've got quite a fanbase,” she teased, smirking at him. Newt sighed, flustered as he glanced back at the bustling street.

“I was hoping to take you round the shops, but perhaps it might be better if we let the crowds die down a bit,” he suggested, his voice apologetic.

“I've visited these shops a thousand times,” she assured him. “And we can always come back another day, if you like.”

Newt nodded, agreeing. “...Are you hungry?” he asked tentatively. “There's a spot I found when I was searching for the Mannegishi _.._.I've packed a lunch. I thought – maybe we could talk.”

Tina smiled, gripping his hand a little tighter.

* * *

They smiled shyly at each other as they settled in, unraveling the picnic blanket in the grass beneath a leaf-covered sycamore. He had brought them to a charming little hill, just beyond a Muggle trail, still in Massachusetts but far beyond the city's grasp. Tina's eyes were wide with wonder as she glanced around, taking in the spectacular scenery. Newt smiled, watching her as he took a seat by her side.

For a few minutes they ate in relative silence, sneaking glances at each other over their food. He'd packed a basket of sandwiches and fruit, with pastries for desert; Tina laughed to see Pickett take a curious sniff at his plate, before reeling back in exaggerated disgust.

He hadn't failed to notice her good mood, nor did he think it was too immodest to imagine it had something to do with him. It was a wonderful feeling, if not a slightly alien one. Tina's smile gave him courage, a trait he desperately needed today.

“Everything okay?”

Newt glanced up, smiling sheepishly. He'd been lost in his thoughts, busy trying to come up with a way to initiate a proper discussion. He'd spent some time knocking some words together the evening before, but they all sounded trite now that the moment had come. He didn't want to come off as some infatuated schoolboy. He wanted her to know he was serious about his affections for her, that she _meant_ something to him-

“Newt?”

Tina touched his arm, her eyes darkening in concern.

“Sorry.” Newt blushed, staring at his lap.

“That's alright. Take your time.”

He glanced up at her, smiling again as he looked down at the hand still clutching his sleeve. He hesitated for an instant before taking it in his own, shifting so they were sitting just the slightest bit closer. He took a deep breath, pushing forward. “Actually, I was hoping we could talk about – about what happened yesterday.”

“Alright.”

Tina's response came so quickly, he was sure she must be as eager as he was. Newt paused, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Tina...” he said slowly. “I think you must have gathered - the way I feel about you.” He reddened, flashing her a crooked grin. “I care about you,” he said simply, meeting her eyes. “Very much. And, erm – not merely as a friend.”

He blinked, feeling his eyes prickle uncomfortably. He held his breath as he waited for a response, any response at all, but it was only when he looked up again that Tina finally spoke.

“I care about you too, Newt.”

He swallowed, his chest contracting as he found her gaze. “You do?”

Tina's dimples were winking at him from her cheeks, begging to be kissed. Newt moved closer, captivated, as Tina fixed him with a sweet smile. “Yes,” she confirmed, beaming at him affectionately. “I do. Very much.”

He closed his eyes, the force of his grin threatening to split his face. It took him a moment to collect himself, but then he was laughing softly, unable to control his euphoria.

“Well...that being the case,” he said softly, clearing his throat. “There's something I'd like to discuss with you. A question I want to ask. I probably should have brought it up yesterday, but-”

“It's okay,” Tina chuckled, squeezing his hand.

Newt nodded, taking another steadying breath. He was suddenly very grateful for Tina's hand, still locked in his own, grounding him. “You see, the truth is,” he said quietly. “The truth is, you have bewitched me. Utterly and completely. You are...unfathomably kind, and clever, and brave, and - and I'm absolutely mad for you.”

Tina's eyes were brimming; Newt raised his hand, wiping away a stray tear. He leaned in, kissing the spot, and felt Tina tremble beneath his lips.

“And I want to be with you,” he finished.

“That's what I want too,” she said tearfully. “Newt, I want that too.”

Newt shivered, forcing himself to push on with his speech despite the urge to take her into his arms. He wanted to do this right; he owed it to her.

“What I'm trying to say is - you are incredibly important to me...And I know it would be difficult,” he muttered. “I know that.” Newt paused, his voice cracking. “...But I promise you, Tina - if you allowed me to be – _yours –_ I would do everything in my power to make you happy.” He was pouring his heart out to her, his eyes filled with hope. Newt took a sharp, shuddering breath, looking up at her. “Because I think this could grow into something...extraordinary, if we give it the chance.” Newt swallowed. “I don't want to pressure you, but - I also want to make sure my intentions are clear.” He stroked her cheek for a moment, before taking both her hands in his. “Tina...” he said huskily. “Would you consider permitting me to court you?”

Tina beamed at him, nodding quickly. “Yes.”

Newt stared up at her, a relieved sigh escaping from him like a hiccup. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “I would love to be in a courtship with you.”

For a moment Newt could only laugh, his mind spinning, and then Tina was moving toward him, her eyes bright as she pressed her mouth to his.

Her lips were exactly as soft as he remembered. Newt sighed, his arms loping around her waist as he pulled her closer.

They took it slower than the day before, the both of them getting slightly more comfortable, and less overwhelmed. Tina's mouth was warm and strangely familiar.

He could feel her starting to guide him, and he was immensely grateful. The ball of nerves that had knotted itself in his stomach began to lessen as Tina's hand traveled soothingly over his neck and shoulders, her lips sweet and slow as they captured his.  Newt smiled, sucking and caressing as he imitated her gestures.

It was bliss, and when they grew too breathless to carry on, they shifted positions, rearranging themselves so that he was sitting with his back against the tree, his arms wrapped snugly around her from behind. He found that if he turned just the right way, he could still reach her well enough for quick kisses, while affording both of them a lovely view of the horizon.

Newt shifted his legs, smiling dreamily as he pulled away from a particularly pleasant exchange. He could feel Pickett lounging on his shoulder, having moved to avoid being smushed when they'd come together. The bowtruckle was fast asleep, his body rising and falling with soft snores.

“What are you thinking?” he mumbled, tilting his head so that his lips brushed against Tina's cheek.

Tina was quiet for a moment, her breathing shallow. A small smile swept across her face. “Do you remember the first time you held your wand?”

Newt blinked, hazily meeting her gaze. “Pardon?”

She grinned, fingering his hand in her lap. “Do you remember - when you _first_ found your wand, and you felt the warmth all through your fingers, and you knew you’d found the one that was meant just for you-”

Newt sighed, finally catching on to her meaning. _“Yes_ ,” he whispered, burying his head in her neck.

Tina fell silent again, still cradling his hand. There was a lump in Newt's throat as he nuzzled against her, breathing her in. This day had went at _least_ as well as he'd dared hope, and so much better than he'd expected. He hummed, planting another kiss at the base of Tina's ear. She squirmed, giggling.

“That _tickles_.”

Newt grinned, glancing out across the landscape. It was beautiful here, a sea of trees stretching on as far as the eye could see. Already he was planning where he'd like to take her next, the sort of adventures they could seek out together. There were so many incredible things he wanted to show her, so many new places for them still to explore.

But for now, he was perfectly content where he was, sitting on a hill with Tina safely in his arms, enjoying a simple Sunday afternoon under a sunny sky _._ The day seemed to stretch on and on in front of them, the first in a long and beautiful future.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a note, for those unfamiliar with “courtships”. Historically they were a way of showing you were in a Serious Relationship, and they entailed more than simply two people dating exclusively. It was generally accepted that the couple were getting to know each other better, with the express purpose of one day getting married. Hence why Newt made such a big deal about it. They became much more relaxed in the 1920s, with the advent of casual "dating", but establishing a courtship was still a way of declaring "intentions" and showing you were deeply committed to a person.


	11. A Presidential Request

“There. Didn't I tell you you'd enjoy it? You were fussing over nothing.”

Newt's voice was gently chiding as he watched the scene unfold, a slight smile adorning his face. The Wozzle Bug made no gesture to suggest she'd understood him, instead digging into her dinner with as much dignity as she could muster. Newt smirked, watching her approvingly.

He was deep within his case, in the habitat he'd set up for the injured Wozzle Bug and her companion. The creature was doing well, even if her progress was a bit slower than he would have liked - but already he'd noticed her movements becoming less erratic, and with it had come a marked improvement in her behaviour. Newt smiled as the Wozzle Bug allowed him to stroke her, not bothering to even look up from her medicine-laced meal.

A sudden scuffling sound interrupted his thoughts. Newt glanced over his shoulder, his grin widening as he spotted the pearl-coloured being tiptoeing toward him. “Careful now - stay back,” he said firmly, watching the demiguise's progress across the meadow behind him. “She can't see well, remember? So she gets a bit nervous about sudden appearances-” A threatening caw drowned out his last syllable, and Newt chuckled as a second creature came swooping down from the trees. “To say nothing of her rather _protective mate_ ,” he added, smirking as he hopped down from the ledge.

“Come on, it's alright -”

Dougal had ducked behind a nearby pine, his body flickering as it seemed to suddenly vanish into its surroundings. Newt sighed, bending down beside it to where he knew the demiguise must be hiding.

“You know I'd never let anything hurt you. I'm here...why don't you come say hello?”

A pair of doleful yellow eyes reappeared out of nothingness, followed by the shimmering silver of the demiguise's coat. Newt smiled.

“That's it,” he crooned, holding out his hand. “Do you want to come see?”

Dougal tilted his head, hesitating for a moment before accepting Newt's outstretched hand. Newt was just about to lead him toward the nest when he frowned, feeling Dougal give him an insistent tug in the opposite direction.

“...Was there something you wanted to show me?” Newt chuckled, relenting to follow along. Dougal  was already pulling him stubbornly through the trees, and it wasn't long before they'd left the Wozzle Bugs behind. Newt's curiosity rose as the seconds ticked by, and Dougal showed no sign of losing interest in their quest.

“What is it, little friend?” he asked, kneeling as they reached a fork in the path. Dougal had paused, looking puzzled. He leapt to his feet again as Dougal suddenly came to a decision, hurrying after him.

They'd been traveling for a few solid minutes before Dougal's pace finally began to slow, and Newt glanced around, silently surveying their surroundings. They'd arrived in the heart of the forest, right along the edge of an empty clearing that lay nestled amidst the cluster of trees.

Except - it was no longer empty.

Newt halted, stopping in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. His heart seemed to have suddenly swelled three times its normal size.

Tina was sitting crosslegged on the forest floor, her face half-hidden as she murmured to the creature in her lap. Her voice was little more than a whisper, forming gentle cooing sounds as she stroked its mane. He could see the bright silver strands glistening beneath her fingers. 

She hadn't noticed them yet; her attention seemed to be fixated instead on tending to her charge. Newt smiled, taking a step forward. Even behind the curtain of hair, he could make out her expression of rapture. He felt his eyes prickle as they landed on the baby bottle she held to the creature's muzzle.

Tina glanced up, hearing his sharp intake of breath.  Newt felt himself grow warm as she graced him with a bright smile, not failing to notice the way her eyes had lit up at the sight of him.

“Well hello there,” she said agreeably, beaming up at him. She turned her gaze back to the unicorn, her face shining. “Look who it is,” she whispered, leaning down to speak into the creature's ear. “Do you see that, pumpkin? Papa's here. And Uncle Dougal too.”

Newt shivered, releasing a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Tina was still sitting with her head bowed, a soft laugh escaping her as the unicorn lifted its head up to nuzzle their noses together. Newt watched them in what felt almost like a daze. “I didn't even hear you come in,” he mumbled.

“I'm sorry...I meant to come say hi, but once he'd started feeding I couldn't bear to leave him,” Tina explained, smiling ruefully.

Newt shook his head, glancing at the ground. “No need to apologize, it was - quite a nice surprise.”

Tina shot him another fleeting smile, now tipping the baby bottle a bit to give the foal greater access. “I knocked before I came down, but I guess you didn't hear me.”

Newt hummed, slipping his hands into his pockets. “I was in the back, visiting the Wozzle Bug.”

Tina nodded, still smiling at the baby unicorn. Newt looked on in silence,  his chest filled with awe, then chuckled as he noticed Dougal peeking his head out from behind an oak. 

“I was wondering where he went.” Tina laughed, reaching an arm out to greet him. The demiguise shuffled toward them, bending curiously over the foal.  The unicorn's eyes darted over briefly at the intrusion, before settling back against Tina's lap, apparently content to allow the demiguise to run his fingers over his mane.

Newt was smiling as he sat down beside them, hesitating for a moment before reaching across to touch her. Tina glanced up as he pushed back her hair, her eyes twinkling. They were both quiet as he brushed a single finger over her cheek. “So,” he said softly, meeting her gaze. He nodded toward the dozing foal. “Now that you've been able to spend a bit more time with him...have you decided on a name yet?”

Tina paused, chewing on her lip. “I might have,” she remarked, looking fairly pleased with herself. Newt grinned, spotting her excitement. “I just wanted to run it by you,” she added. 

Newt shook his head, about to protest, though the words died on his lips as he took in Tina's hopeful little smile. He looked at her fondly, waiting for her to continue.

“...What do you think of Uri?”

Newt smiled, ducking his head. “I like it,” he admitted, resting his hand upon hers.

Tina  beamed at him. “It's Hebrew. It means 'my shining light'.”

Newt chuckled, joining her in placing soft strokes along the creature's mane. “Very appropriate,” he commented.

Tina smiled as the little unicorn shifted in her lap. “It would have been my middle name, if I was a boy,” she explained.

Newt raised his eyebrows at this, his expression pensive. “Also...very appropriate,” he murmured, nodding his head. Tina blushed.

“You're sweet.” Tina leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. Newt closed his eyes at her touch.

It had been three days since they'd begun courting, three wonderful days, and every caress still felt new. Granted, they hadn't actually spent much of those three days  _together_ , but it seemed that wasn't to be avoided. He was learning quickly that courting an Auror meant frequently called off engagements and abrupt departures, yet he was finding it very difficult to complain, not when the flip-side was such unbridled happiness. Every stolen hour meant the world to him, made all the more precious by their rarity. 

They blinked at each other as they pulled away, both of them grinning. Newt was just  pondering whether he dared lean back in for a proper kiss when a faint noise  interrupted his thoughts. Tina glanced up, apparently noticing it as well.

“Did you hear something?”

Newt frowned, his eyes raking across the enchanted ceiling. There it was again – a sort of  _tap, tap, tap_ coming from outside the case.

“It's an owl,” he said suddenly, climbing to his feet. “...No need to disrupt his feeding, I'll be right back,” he added, seeing Tina deliberating whether to join him. She nodded, watching him go.

A great boreal owl was waiting for him as Newt peeked his head out of the suitcase, having entered right through the open window. Newt took the envelope with a nod of thanks, offering the bird a few stray pellets from the pocket of his trousers before watching it fly off. Eager to return to the scene he'd left behind, he hurried back down the ladder, not even bothering to unseal the parchment until he was back at Tina's side.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, taking his place beside her. He pressed a hasty kiss to the side of her head, smiling absently as he fumbled to unfold the letter.

“Who's it from?” Tina asked lightly, wiping a dribble of milk from Uri's chin.

“MACUSA, I think,” Newt murmured, skimming the return address.

Tina turned, her eyebrows contracting. “What're they writing to you for?” she asked sharply , struggling to get a look at the letter. The angle wasn't right; she was left straining helplessly, her features contorting into a grimace.

“I'm not sure, to be honest,” Newt murmured, donning a matching frown as his eyes scanned over the text. “You haven't heard anything?”

Tina shook her head, looking worried.  “What does it say?”

It was a moment before Newt answered. His voice was calm when he spoke again, though he'd tightened his grip on the parchment.

“It's - it's from the President, actually,” he said quietly. “She wants to meet with me.”

* * *

_BAM BAM BAM BAM._

Newt woke at dawn the next morning, startled out of bed with a gasp and a grunt. He went careening out of the bed, entangling himself with his blankets and promptly rolling onto the floor. 

“Merlin's beard.”

Newt blinked, rubbing his face as he attempted to gather his bearings.  The pounding outside had stopped; he could hear a muffled sound of someone climbing down the ladder in the next room. 

A sharp knock, firm and insistent and suddenly much closer, was enough to spur him to his feet.  A shrill voice broke through the morning quiet. “Newt? Are you awake?”

Newt chuckled, glancing incredulously at his bedroom door. The arrival of the President's letter the night before had been the impetus for a sudden and slightly alarming change in Tina's demeanour. Where she'd started out the evening relaxed and content, they'd quickly reverted to their old routine – Tina worrying, and Newt trying to assuage her fears.

_“Newt!”_

“I'm up!” he called back, still smiling to himself.

He moved gingerly to the door, unsurprised upon opening it to discover Tina  pacing back and forth inside his work shed. “Good morning,” he said amicably, his voice still slightly cracked from sleep. 

Tina spun around. “Are you ready?” she asked urgently, moving toward him.

“Erm-” Newt bit back a chuckle, raising his eyebrows as he glanced fleetingly down at his pyjamas.  Tina tensed, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

“Well then get  _going_ !” she ordered. Newt grinned, allowing her to corral him back into his bedroom before closing the door behind him. 

He returned a few minutes later in a fresh suit,  his expression still faintly amused. Tina was now hovering by his desk, wringing her hands as her gaze darted anxiously around the room. She turned when she heard the door close behind him, throwing him a tight smile.

“I do still need to feed the creatures, you know,” he pointed out, joining her by his desk.

Tina groaned. “I thought you had a redundancy system in place.” Her voice betrayed the worry she was trying to hide behind a layer of anger. Newt studied her for a moment before reaching for her hand.

“Well, yes, but -” Newt frowned, trying for a gentle smile. “I really try to limit that to  _emergencies_ ,” he explained, his voice soft and soothing. “It's just as important that they get proper socialization, so-” he faltered, taking in her expression.

Tina glared at him, her eyes the colour of boiling coffee. “The _President_ of the Magical Congress of the United States wants to speak with you,” she snapped, gritting her teeth. “It _is_ an emergency!”

Newt glanced at his pocket watch. “...The meeting's not for two hours.”

Tina's fiery gaze was more than enough to give him pause. She drew herself up to her full height, eyes blazing. “I'll help you,” she decided, already moving toward the enclosures.

“ _Tina,_ ” Newt coaxed, catching her by the arm. She turned to face him, her lovely features still crinkled into a frown. Newt hesitated, shifting his weight before he finally reached up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “You know, there's absolutely nothing for you to be worried about.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Tina said wryly, though her expression had softened a bit at his touch. Newt smiled.

“Correct me if I'm mistaken about this, but I imagine that if I'd done something  _genuinely_ wrong, Madame Picquery wouldn't have hesitated to say as much,” he pointed out, searching her face.

Tina  hesitated , the reason in this argument apparently too sound to ignore. She deliberated for a second longer, then released her breath in a deep gust of air. “...No, you're right,” she admitted, fiddling with her bracelet. “If you were really in trouble, you'd know already.” Tina cleared her throat, averting her gaze. “Sorry,” she added. “I know I can be sort of-”

“There's nothing to apologize for,” Newt mumbled, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead. Tina's skin was like silk under his lips. He sighed, cradling her hair. It was still such a new feeling, holding her like this. “...I just don't like seeing you upset on my account,” he said quietly.

Tina nodded, managing a sheepish smile. Newt hesitated for a moment, still marvelling over the intimacy in their gestures.

“I _would_ appreciate the company on my rounds though,” he added brightly, glancing up again.

Tina smirked, visibly relaxing.

“C'mon,” Newt murmured, taking her hand. “Uri will be needing his breakfast.”

* * *

Despite the face of reassurance he had presented to Tina, it wasn't without worry that Newt entered Seraphina Picquery's office later that morning, the  mysterious letter clutched tightly in his grasp. It felt somehow heavier than it had the evening before.

The last time he had been in this room was nearly two years ago, shortly after the events of Grindelwald's capture. He'd been badly injured from the attack, and the briefing he'd provided the President had felt almost like a dream. And though he couldn't honestly pretend he didn't prefer the experience of stepping into this room  _without_ suffering the effects of recent torture, he had to admit it had had its advantages - namely, Tina had been sitting by his side on that occasion, rather than left teetering on her heels back in the corridor as she waited for an update on his unexpected summons. 

Newt frowned, closing the door behind him. He'd chosen to leave his case back at the boarding house, eager to avoid giving the President any undue reason to start off in a foul mood. He studied her face out of the corner of his eye as he ambled somewhat awkwardly into the room, thinking hard as he allowed his gaze to drift over to the three elegant iron chairs that adorned her office. Picquery was standing stiffly behind a magnificent mahogany desk, wearing her usual stoic expression as she waited for him to take a seat. “Mr. Scamander. Good morning,” she said smoothly, her eyes following his progress across the room.

“Madame President.” Newt swallowed, glancing up at her as he settled into a chair.

A shadow of a smile flickered across Picquery's face. “There's no need to look so terrified,” she said mildly, seating herself in the throne-like high-backed chair behind her desk. “You're not in  _trouble_ , Mr. Scamander. I just want to talk to you.”

Newt blinked, glancing up at her in confusion.  He'd assumed this meeting was intended to be a firmly-worded reminder that his visa was due to expire in a few weeks, something he'd already been instructed he best not forget, yet something in Picquery's eyes made him think otherwise. “Well, if there's anything I can do for you,” he said quickly, his expression curious.

“I'm pleased to hear it. We may just need to take you up on that.” Picquery paused, eyeing him beadily.

“...Mr. Scamander, do you know much about the Wizarding population in America?”

Newt started. The question struck a chord deep in his memory, and he was unable to stifle his smirk as he stammered out a response. “I've been told I don't know anything,” he said  brightly, smiling at the floor. Picquery pursed her lips before continuing.

“Very well.  _Humour_ me while I explain my current predicament.” She gave him a sharp look.

“As you may know,  historically America has had a smaller and considerably more fractured Wizarding population than most nations, particularly in relation to its size. Although our percentages of No-Maj-born wizards is normal, and we have a thriving Indigenous community, word of our... _intensive_ persecution has largely prevented foreign witches and wizards from making their home here.” Picquery paused, picking up a handsome eagle-feather quill and setting it down again. “This, in turn, has led to the development of rather unique conditions in America.” Picquery threw him a glance. “For over a century, cohesion among American wizards was almost nonexistent. The various _reasons_ for this have been debated by scholars, but regardless of the cause, the _consequences_ of these circumstances can be stated without doubt.” Picquery looked at him soberly, her voice quiet but strong. “Our culture has been shaped by fear, and the need to conceal ourselves at all costs – far beyond the extent of even the Statute of Secrecy.”

Newt nodded, listening intently. Picquery cleared her throat.

“...However,” she said evenly, raising her eyebrows. “The recent rise in immigration has changed things. Particularly with the unrest in Europe, we've seen our magical population almost triple over the past fifty  years.”

Madame Picquery sighed, her expression solemn as she contemplated a pile of papers on her desk.  “There's a reason I'm telling you all this. As it just so happens, in accordance with this surge in population, we've also seen a somewhat dramatic shift in certain...public perspectives.”

Newt frowned into his lap. “I'm sorry, I still don't quite-”

Madame Picquery plunged onward, looking  unperturbed . “For most of America's history, Mr. Scamander, our philosophy has been to  _hide_ . It was a strategy borne out of survival. Our existence here has been covert, in every possible regard. Every trace of magic has been carefully and completely wiped from existence, to the utmost of our ability. This extends, of course, to  our population of magical creatures.” Picquery glanced at him. “As I'm sure you'll recall, with the exception of rare scholarly purposes such as your own, we've had to enforce strict prohibitions on the keeping of magical creatures as pets. The danger, it was decided, of No-Majs spotting these incredible beasts and inciting panic was too great for us to  endure.”

“I'm aware,” Newt said quietly, studying the floor. It was something that troubled him deeply,  the inability of American wizards to appreciate their native fauna, though with Tina's coaching, he'd managed to convince the President to pass one major piece of legislation already.

Picquery studied him warily. “That said, certain strides have been made - the most obvious of course being the Thunderbird Protection Act.”

Newt glanced up, his attention piqued. A sliver of a smile passed over Madame Picquery's face.

“Yes, I thought that would attract your interest.” She shook her head, smirking slightly.  “At the time, I thought its massive support was simply a natural consequence of the creature's role in saving the city. And yet, there is reason to believe there may be...other forces at play.”

Newt squinted, his confusion evident. “Such as?”

Madame Picquery paused before speaking, eyeing him intently. “Mr. Scamander, are you aware that there's been discussion of overturning the Beast Ban?”

Newt straightened, working hard to keep his expression neutral. His heart was suddenly beating very fast. “No,” he said hoarsely.

Picquery continued smoothly, appearing not to notice his abrupt shift in demeanour.  “It's still very much in its nascent stages, but it's been gaining unprecedented steam. In no small part, I'm sure, to recent events.”

Newt looked at her blankly. Picquery shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Your book, Mr. Scamander,” she said stoutly. “It's been – _ruffling feathers_ , so to speak.”

“I'm sorry if it's caused you any trouble,” Newt said quickly, his eyes searching out hers.

Picquery scoffed. _“Trouble,”_ she muttered, shuffling a stack of papers. She fiddled it with a minute, looking deep i n thought, before turning to fix him with an intrepid stare. Newt held his breath, choosing to peer at the floor again in an effort to soothe his nerves. He'd always had difficulty discerning subtleties in facial expressions, but Madame Picquery was a new beast altogether. He could feel her gaze on him as she continued, her voice becoming oddly soft. “You are fundamentally changing the way the public views magical creatures in America.”

Newt blinked, hesitating a moment to question if he'd heard properly. “That's very kind of you,” he said finally, his leg jumping erratically. It took an effort to still himself, though he managed it after a spell, clearing his throat as he shot her another glance. “I realize the book's done rather well, but I wouldn't exactly say-”

Picquery gave a small huff of disbelief. “It's flying off the shelves,” she countered, waving her hand dismissively. She sighed, circling her desk to face him. “But it's not just the _book_ ,” she said patiently.

Newt felt suddenly like a boy again, being reprimanded by the school caretaker for some petty misdeed. Though Picquery was still several feet from him, she seemed to have some sort of preternatural ability to hover over her quarry.

“You've made quite a name for yourself these past two years, Mr. Scamander. The people see you as a hero...which, of course, you are,” she conceded. “But it's more than that. You _affect_ them. It's the element every politician strives for.”

Newt swallowed. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure quite what you mean.”

Picquery actually smirked. “You're the everyman,” she said matter-of-factly. “You represent the best in themselves, the person they aspire to be. Down-to-earth, humble,  _awkward_ even, but with incredible acts of bravery and achievements to your name. You can see the appeal.”

Newt's face burned red. It took him several seconds before he could speak again, though Madame Picquery gave him no such chance, pushing forward with her speech.

“Needless to say, this boom in personal popularity has contributed to the rather _ardent_ reaction to your book. I've had three bags of letters about you a day since publication moved forward.”

Newt faltered, unsure what to say. He considered the stone floor with more attention than might ordinarily have been warranted, his ears still feeling rather toasty.

“You're due to return to England in three weeks, are you not?”

Newt looked up, hastening to collect his bearings again. “Oh. Yes,” he said quickly, nodding his head.

Madame Picquery paused, contemplating him. “Well, not anymore, you're not.”

* * *

Newt exited the President's office in a daze, barely paying attention to where he was going as he stepped into the corridor. He was accosted almost immediately, a tall figure appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

“What took you so long?”

Newt blinked, looking at his companion with faint bemusement. Tina was bouncing on her heels, her face screwed up in an expression of anticipation that was almost comical.

“Well?” she demanded, hanging on to his sleeve. “What is it?”

Newt hesitated, opening his mouth to speak without any real idea what he planned to say.

“NEWT!” Tina's grip tightened; she was starting to cut off the circulation in his upper arm. “Did she change her mind about allowing your case?”

Newt stared at her, his heart melting. “No,” he said softly, offering her a shaky smile as he met her gaze. Tina's eyes were wide; she seemed to have given up trying to hide her worry. “No, nothing like that. It's alright.”

Newt took a step forward, lowering his voice. Tina's solemn face stared back at him. He shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath. “Could I speak to you somewhere in private?”

* * *

They'd retreated to the old Wand Permit Office, finding it quite deserted. Queenie, no doubt, was off fetching coffee for someone, while Abernathy most like was busy searching for someone to fetch him his coffee. Tina's fingers were still tight around Newt's bicep as she dragged him through the forlorn little office. “Well?” she pressed, pushing him onto an abandoned desk. “What happened? What did Madame Picquery want to talk to you about?”

Newt chuckled, quickly relaying the highlights of that morning's meeting.  “...She – she wants me to extend my stay,” he finished, his hands tapping nervously on the desk. “Help reform the Beast Department.”

Tina was quiet for a moment, her face oddly still.  Her mouth, which had been tensed tightly only seconds before, dropped open in a tentative little gasp.  “Extend it...how long?” she asked. Her voice was very small.

Newt met her eyes. “Six weeks,” he said softly. “Or, er - six  _more_ weeks, I should say. So I'd be here - another two months, in all.” Newt hesitated, watching her eagerly. He felt as if his heart might have jumped into his throat.

Tina stared at him, her throat giving a visible swallow. “...Oh,” she said breathlessly, her face hovering in front of him.  Newt beamed at her.  Though it was obvious she was trying to show restraint, there was no mistaking the gleam of hope in her eyes, nor the excitement that crept its way into her voice. “Um – is that what you want?” Tina asked, and he heard clearly the little break in her words. “To stay a little longer? Liaise with MACUSA?”

Newt grinned, glancing up at her from beneath his shaggy fringe. “I can think of one or two reasons why that might be a very nice idea,” he confessed, his hand still bouncing a little as he spoke.

Tina studied him, the smile growing across her cheeks. “One or two, huh?” She laughed,  taking a step toward him . “Should I take it the first would be that  _woeful_ excuse of a Magical Creatures Department you're always kvetchin' to me about...?”

“That is one,” Newt agreed,  flashing her a smirk . “Though – not the first, I don't think.” 

Tina smiled,  tilting her head slightly in a gesture that made it difficult for him to think straight . “Oh. What's the first one, then?” she murmured, leaning in.

Newt beamed at her, his eyes drifting down to her lips. A tremor flickered between them, and then Newt was moving in to meet her.

Their kiss was short but intense, an impassioned attempt to say all the things that had been left unsaid. He was blinking owlishly when he pulled away, his hand daring to come up to stroke her hair.

“...As I said,” Newt muttered weakly, managing a tremulous smile. “Two...very,  _very_ good reasons.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an aside, originally this story (as a whole) was going to cover only up to the end of Newt's visit to America – but I decided to extend it, so that we can witness the entirety of their courtship, and it will eventually wrap up with their wedding. That means we'll get to see lots more fun stuff (like maybe, I dunno, Queenie and Jacob's wedding? ^_^) but naturally it'll also take longer to write. My outline so far has 24 chapters and counting, but I'm going to try really hard to stick to a schedule, so you'll be getting something at LEAST every couple weeks (or quite a bit sooner) on average. And the next three chapters are already completely done, so that's something! I'm also planning on finishing up [The Ilfracombe Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596246/chapters/23424759), since it's just been sitting on my hard drive waiting to be polished and posted – and incidentally, if you haven't checked that one out yet, it's set a few years in the future and has established/married newtina. <3 I'm fairly proud of it, and if you've enjoyed this story, it seems likely you'd like that one too. :3


	12. The Witch's Brewery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 of a 3 part story arc, in which we deal with Newt-working-temporarily-for-MACUSA. It kind of took on a life of its own, but the next chapter should be up soon with the resolution. Let me know what you think, enjoy!

It was late Sunday morning, the end of another signing, this time somewhere in the Rust Belt. Newt had just said his goodbyes to Tina, wishing her luck as she ran off to answer an urgent call from MACUSA. His heart was still fluttering with the memory of her smile as he moved toward the door, hastily dodging flustered fans, when he found his path suddenly blocked.

“So sorry,” he muttered, attempting to sidestep the man in his way, only to find himself instantly cut off again. Newt winced, avoiding his assailant's eye. “Erm – can I help you?”

“Yeah, actually.” The voice was calm and pleasant, though there was a roughness to his accent that prickled at Newt's ear. “...I didn't want to say anything in front of the crowd, 'n case some busybody with loose lips was listenin' in, but - seems like things have started to settle down a bit.”

Newt threw a glance around the shop. Indeed, it seemed word was finally getting out that his extended stay after the signing in New York had been a one-time occurrence, for the crowd of stragglers-on was now moderately thinner than in past weeks. Newt breathed a sigh of relief, then turned his gaze back on the man still impeding his path.

He was young, perhaps in his mid-twenties or so, with floppy brown hair and a field of stubble spattered across his jaw. His clothing was shabby and slightly too big for him, though it was neatly pressed and carefully patched. He had the kind of face that seemed to hold a permanent smirk, though his eyes were unexpectedly soft and intelligent.

The young man held out a hand, sizing him up. “Howie Hix,” he offered. “Big fan of yer work, Mista Scamander.”

Newt waited, giving him a tight smile without meeting his eyes. He was already glancing around for an escape route. “You're very kind. If you don't mind, if we could make this quick-”

Howie smirked. “...Saw you talkin' to Tina Goldstein.”

Newt looked up, all thought of leaving suddenly wiped from his mind. “Oh, do you know Tina?”

Howie scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck with a wry grin. “Know her? Hell, I been arrested by her.”

“Well, you're in good company,” Newt quipped, shifting his suitcase from one hand to the other.

Howie studied him fixedly, his smile fading a bit. “Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. If you've got a second.”

Newt paused, glancing at him curiously. Howie's dark eyes seemed to be burning into him. The younger man leaned in, hesitating for a moment before muttering softly under his breath.

“...Please. You might be the only one who can help me.”

* * *

Two hours later Newt was sitting in a warm little tavern, nestled in the heart of a village a few miles outside Detroit.

“I really appreciate this, y'know.” Howie's gaze was somber as he watched Newt rummage in his pocket for the bottle of tonic he'd promised. “I was deliberatin' on whether or not to approach you – but then I figured, if you're friendly with Goldstein, you gotta be decent.”

Newt glanced up at him, squinting with bemusement. “I thought you said she'd arrested you.”

Howielooked away, seemingly unfazed. “She arrested you too, from what I hear, but it looks like you wasn't too put off.”

Newt blushed, unable to think of any real response to that. Howie grinned, shaking his head so a mop of brown curls fell over his face. “...Goldstein's alright,” he added, giving Newt a sad sort of half-smile. “...My little brother got into some heavy trouble a few years back,” he admitted, his voice dropping. He shook his head. “Wasn't his fault. Got caught up with a bad crowd, kid was scared, didn't know how to get out – Tina made sure he got a fair shake.”

Newt smiled, glancing down at the table. “Yes, she does things like that.”

“Fellas? What'll it be?” A curly-haired witch had appeared from behind the bar. She flashed a smile at them, clutching a cauldron-shaped notepad.

Howie was balancing precariously on the back legs of his chair. “We'll take a Hopping Toad, and a-?”

“Oh – pumpkin juice, please.”

“Pumpkin _what?”_ The waitress repeated, leaning in to hear better.

Newt glanced up. He'd forgotten for a moment just where he was. He hesitated for a second in an attempt to recall the name of the drink Tina had ordered for the both of them back at The Hat and Broom, only to draw a blank. “Erm, never mind. Your choice, just something non-alcoholic, please.”

“Sure thing,” she said brightly, closing her notepad with a snap. She returned a few seconds later, clutching a frothing pint and what looked like some sort of fizzy drink. “Here we are, boys. One Hoppin' Toad, and a Crowe's for the Tempy.” She winked to soften her teasing. “How do you like it, honey?”

Newt took a sip, somewhat surprised at how much he liked it. He hadn't minded Tina's peppery drink of choice, but he found he quite preferred this; it reminded him faintly of butterbeer. “It's excellent, thank you,” he said graciously, nodding as the waitress graced him with another wink before flouncing off.

“What did she say this was called?” he asked, taking another long sip.

“It's Crowe's,” Howie muttered, only half paying attention as he threw a glance around the restaurant. “Crowe's Cream Soda?” he elaborated, off Newt's perplexed look. “What, you ain't got Crowe's in England?”

“I don't think so,” Newt said, gazing curiously into his cup. Howie shrugged.

“Pity. That's the good stuff - even better with rum,” he advised, and Newt smiled uncomfortably.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Howie smirked, considering him.

“Listen,” he said seriously, after a moment. “I really do appreciate you even givin' me the time of day.”

“Yes, well.” Newt shifted in his seat, smiling awkwardly. “I'm glad I could help.” It was an easy enough problem to solve, a fairly common ailment springing from a lung infection. He nodded to the tonic he'd left on the table. “Two drops of this, every six hours, for a fortnight. Keep it up even if the symptoms subside, that's very important. Your clabbert should be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed again in no time.”

“Thanks,” Howie muttered, shooting him a grateful look as he reached for the vial. “...Say, any chance you could make some more of this? I can pay you twice what it's worth.”

“How many clabberts do you have?” Newt asked curiously.

“Oh, heh-”

Howie's eyes seemed suddenly shifty. Newt studied him for a moment, perplexed, before understanding set in. His grip tightened around his glass. “You're a trafficker.”

_“Hey.”_

Howie's voice was sharp; his face had lost its youthful look of easy laughter. “You find a stray kneazle kitten cryin' for food and give it to your kid niece for her birthday, you're a _'trafficker'_.” He leaned forward in his chair, looking tense. “MACUSA's got a beast ban that includes every clabbert, crupp, and knarl from here to California,” he whispered, his eyes flashing. “I figure, if _I_ ain't tendin' to these beasts, somebody else will, and they won't be so nice about it. I take care of them, _capisce_? I ain't hurtin' nobody. Human or otherwise.”

“No, I don't suppose you are,” Newt muttered, looking at him intently. He paused for a moment, thinking hard. “Forgive my rudeness,” he said finally, sighing heavily. “It's instinct, in my line of work. More often than not, I find breeders are just looking to exploit-”

“Don't need to tell me,” Howie replied. “I've been in this business since I was still just a kid hangin' off my pa's broom. I reckon I've seen it all.” He grimaced, taking a long swig from his beer.

Newt hesitated, frowning. “...Is that what Tina arrested you for?”

Howie snorted into his drink. “You think Aurors are goin' around pinchin' people for breeding clabberts?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Howie shook his head. “No, Dorcas. I was under investigation in connection with my brother.”

Newt nodded, mulling this over. “So - you've only been arrested the once then?”

Howie gaped at him from across the table, looking as if he were biting back a laugh. “By an _Auror,_ yeah,” he agreed, leaning back in his chair. “Anyone ever tell you you ain't got much in the way of tact?”

“Meaning no offence,” Newt said quickly, offering Howie his most charming smile. “I was just curious as to whether you ever dealt in more...exotic beasts. I've got quite a collection of creatures myself, as you saw this morning. I thought I might be able to offer you a bit of business.” He looked at him tentatively, widening his eyes a bit for good measure. “Perhaps we could even work out a trade, in exchange for more medicinal supplies.”

Howie was silent, taking a long swig from his mug before wiping his mouth. “Afraid I can't help you there. I don't deal with the big stuff.”

“My apologies, then.” Newt flashed him a sheepish smile. “You give off the impression of a man capable of handling bigger things.”

Howie smirked at the table, unphased, as Newt pressed on. “Well, that being the case, perhaps you could refer me to one of your colleagues.” Newt smiled mischievously, tossing a covert look around the restaurant. “I believe you know my reputation, Mr. Hix. Surely you have something with a bit more...”

“Teeth?” Howie suggested, looking unimpressed.

“Something like that,” Newt agreed. “Nothing too _dangerous_ , of course. A squonk _,_ perhaps. Maybe a wampus?”

Howie snorted, looking incredulous. “Who the hell do I look like, Bruno Ruggiero?”

“Who?”

Howie looked at him sharply, his eyes darkening. “Don't worry about it,” he said gruffly.

Newt frowned. “Who's Bruno Ruggiero?”

“You don't wanna know,” Howie said firmly, pulling out his money clip.

“But this man – Ruggiero – you think he has a wampus?”

“Keep your voice down, would ya?” Howie hissed, throwing a panicked look around the brewery. “Check's on me. And a Dragot for your trouble.”

A wave of his wand had the vial of tonic soaring across the table and back into Newt's hand. Howie stared at it warily.

“...Look,” he muttered, lowering his voice. “He's my dealer's uncle, that's all I know.”

“Your 'dealer'?” Newt repeated, frowning slightly.

“ _Yeah._ You know, my _supplier_ ,” Howie retorted, looking impatient. “I breed my own, but occasionally I need knew stock, so - I go to Freddie. He's parta Ruge's _gang_ , if you know what I'm sayin'. Real brutal guys. You don't wanna go getting' mixed up with that sort. Freddie's the one who got my little brother all balled up. And his uncle -

“Where might I find this gentleman?” Newt asked carefully, frowning as he rolled the vial subtly between his fingers.

Howie let out a low breath. “I think you're gonna want to think long and hard about whether or not you wanna do that,” he said slowly. “See, once you're in business with him, there's no backing out. And you make one wrong move – whatever he decides that is that day – you'll be pushin' up puffapods, _capisce?”_

Newt considered him thoughtfully. He had yet to quite make up his mind about this Howie fellow's character, but something told him he wasn't dealing with his run-of-the-mill criminal. There was nothing stupid about him, for one thing, but nor did there seem to be any cruelty in his intelligence.

“Listen, if I thought you could buy that wampus off Ruge, I'd be all for it.” Howie surveyed him seriously. “I'm sure you'd take better care of the thing than he does. But it ain't happenin'. You'll get killed for even tryin'. What good you gonna be to your creatures then?” He slumped down in his chair, looking defeated.

Newt cast a curious glance over the younger man's face, his gaze traveling down to his ragged suit. He felt a sort of tug in his chest, as he took in the wizard's troubled expression. “Mr. Hix,” he said softly, leaning forward across the table. “If you know anything about me at all, I think you know already, I'm going to pursue this - with or without your help.” He met his gaze. “If you'd like to improve my chances, I can assure you, there would be as much Penicillium Potion as you could possibly need. But if not-” Newt tipped the still-corked vial, his features twitching.

“Mercy Lewis,” Howie muttered, shaking his head. He cast a final glance around the cafe, swallowing thickly. “Look - if you're gonna do this,” he said quietly, his eyes wide and sober. “You're gonna need to listen to me very, very carefully. And then you're gonna need to do exactly what I say.”

* * *

Mucius Moretti was a bonafide Tough Guy. Newt knew the type; he'd been knocking brooms with them his entire life. Tina had expressed her concern to him that very morning, warning him of his new division head's rather burly reputation, but this act of kindness had done little in the way of softening the blow that was withstanding any sort of conversation with the man.

“...Please,” Newt urged, not for the first time. “If you'd just permit me to-”

“Did I stuttah, Scamander? The ansuh's no.”

Moretti's voice was a gravelly drawl, muffled by the thick cigar hanging from his mouth. It had become apparent within a few minutes of their meeting that these cigars were enchanted in some way, for with every hard puff Moretti took, a new figure of smoke would burst out from the tip, twisting and writhing until it took the shape of an enormous dog. A pack of them were already bounding around in circles around Moretti's thick legs, barking fiercely.

“Forgive me, Sir. I just think there must be something more we can do – options we haven't yet exhausted-”

Moretti scoffed, surveying Newt with a look that said quite clearly what he thought of him. “This _ain't_ even your jurisdiction. You got that? You ain't part of the Impoundment Division, you's supposed to be off observin' piasas or somethin'.”

Newt felt his hands clench into fists. “You realize, of course, that if this thing gets loose, it will cause havoc,” he said stiffly, barely meeting the larger man's gaze.

Moretti's expression was impassive. He chewed thoughtfully on his cigar for a moment, and the thoughtfulness did not seem to suit him. “Listen, kid-”

Newt looked up, knowing better than to harbour any sort of hope in his next few sentences.

Moretti sighed, closing his eyes as the sigh turned into a cough. “I _know_ Bruno Ruggiero,” he said bluntly. “He's as greasy as they come, but he ain't sloppy. Ruge's got paws for gold heartier than a niffler's, and he sure as hell ain't lettin' any of it slip away."

“Forgive me,” said Newt hoarsely, his voice low. “But it is my experience that every trafficker operates with caution, and many of them with near-perfect track records...right up to the moment when they don't. An escape is inevitable, Mr. Moretti. Frankly, I don't see how you can possibly justify this level of risk-”

“Maybe 'cuz I got a dozen and a half other cases, which are all a good deal higher on the food chain.” Moretti cut right through his pleading. "We'll get to it when we get to it, but in the meantime I got more than enough on my plate-"

Newt hesitated, catching his tongue between his teeth. “This is a perfect example of why I'm here,” he said sharply. “You care more about bureaucracy than the well-being of the creatures we have sworn to protect-”

“'Scuse me?” Moretti's black eyes were like burning coal. The smoky dogs had stopped their cantering, rearing up instead to bear their fangs. “That's _enough_. I don't know what kinda leeway you're used to in England, but I don't give a damn how many books you've sold, you best watch the next words comin' out of yer mouth.”

“I meant no disrespect,” Newt murmured, his face ashen.

“Well it _sure_ didn't sound like it,” Moretti growled. He leaned forward, glaring at him through the cloud of Dobermans. “Now, how long was it you been here? Two weeks?” He pushed forward, not waiting for an answer. “And you come in here thinkin' you know better than the people been working in this city _all their lives?_ You ain't got a clue what such an investigation would entail. It takes _time_ to track people down. _Resources._ I can't just drop everythin' to pursue some charity case against _Bruno gorramn Ruggiero!_ You wanna help some wampuses?! Focus on doing what Picquery hired you for – do your job, pull off some PR stunts, maybe get us some proper funding so we can do the job we signed up for. I ain't sayin' we ain't gonna do nothin' – I'll file the report, it'll go through the channels, poor beast'll be freed in a month or two. Hell, you do a good job in the meantime, I'll even see you get assigned to go along-”

“A month,” Newt repeated, feeling his limbs go numb.

“Yeah, Scamander. A _month._ And be grateful I ain't filing a report for insubordination while I'm at it.” Moretti's eyes flashed. “But I'll tell you this, you _ever_ speak to me like that again, you'll be back on a boat to England faster'n an acromantula in a snake den. Now _drop_ it, _capisce?_ I don't wanna say it again. _”_

* * *

An hour later Newt was still seething, though his thoughts had shifted from disparages on Moretti's character to more fruitful schemes for how he might get around his verdict. It was nearing lunchtime, and the office was empty except for a handful of downturned heads here and there. He was scribbling busily on a piece of spare parchment, his mind working a thousand miles per hour as he attempted to work out a plan.

There was the sound of a throat clearing somewhere to his left. Newt jumped, spinning around in his chair.

“Tina,” he mumbled, his face lighting up at the sight of her. Tina was standing in front of him, her long, slender fingers drumming excitedly on his desk.

“...Hi,” she said warmly. Her gaze was fixed on him, the eagerness in her expression unmistakeable.

Newt beamed at her. Tina's eyes were dancing behind the mask of solemnness she wore as part of her Auror uniform.

“Hello,” he murmured, feeling his face flood with warmth. A flicker of anxiety washed over him as he thought suddenly of his imminent plans, but he pushed them to the back of his thoughts, caught up in the joy of seeing her.

Tina flashed him a nervous smile. “Can I steal you away for a bit?” she asked hopefully, chewing her lip.

Newt froze, reality crashing all around him. He'd already made the decision not to involve her in this, not unless it became absolutely necessary. The last thing he wanted was for Tina to get into any more trouble on his account. He was on thin ice as it was, and it would take careful planning if he was to pull this off undetected. There was no sense in putting her career in jeopardy as well. He was quite certain he was doing the right thing, but unfortunately he'd also failed to come up with a way as of yet for how he would be keeping his intrepid new beau in the dark. Newt frowned.

“Newt?” Tina was looking at him expectantly, a crease appearing in her brow. Newt looked at her blankly, his eyes widening.

“...What?” he asked stupidly, licking his lips.

Tina's face fell. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing, I just-” he frowned, directing his gaze to the stack of parchment on his desk. “Long day.”

Tina nodded, looking disappointed. “You busy?”

It was a perfect excuse; he knew he ought to seize it. Instead Newt looked up, his pulse quickening as he gazed into her deep brown eyes.

“No, I – of course not.” Newt shook his head, blinking a few times to clear his head. “So sorry, just a bit distracted,” he explained, throwing her a timid smile. Tina returned it.

“So do you want to grab a bite to eat?” she asked tentatively. “There's a nice little bistro just down the block...”

Newt nodded, standing. “That sounds excellent.”

He followed her into the street, his mind whirring as he listened to her make scattered small talk. Her arm had linked in his; he could feel the warmth of her body even through the layers of clothing. It was very difficult to worry, with Tina smiling at him like that.

“C'mon,” she urged, pulling him into the restaurant. “Wait till you try it. Do they really not have it in England?”

“I don't think so,” he said mildly, irresistibly reminded of his conversation the afternoon before. Tina grinned, returning a few minutes later from the counter with two steaming paper plates. A very enticing scent was already wafting toward him.

It was a perfect September day, and so they set to finding a spot outside, enjoying the fresh autumn air as they settled down on a bench behind the diner. Newt watched, intrigued, as Tina took her seat as close to him as could be deemed proper, noting that she'd angled her body so their knees were just barely brushing. They exchanged shy smiles as they caught each other's gaze, before Tina turned away again with a small smirk, taking a bite of her lunch. Newt hastened to follow suit.

“...Blimey, this is excellent,” Newt mumbled, swallowing a long string of cheese. His mouth had just exploded with flavour – unquestionably Italian, but not quite like anything he'd ever tasted before.

Tina looked immensely self-satisfied. “I told you.” She grinned, taking a bite. “New York pizza is the best in the world.”

Newt smiled. “You may just be on to something, I think.” He took another bite, savouring the blend of sauce and mozzarella. It really was incredibly good.

It was a few minutes before Newt noticed Tina had begun to stare, though she was clearly pretending otherwise. Yet after another minute or so he was sure of it – without fail, whenever he concentrated on his food, he would feel Tina's eyes sweeping over him, darting away only when he attempted to look her way. Newt bit back a smirk. It wasn't long before he allowed his eyes to drift over to her with more and more frequency, watching Tina blush and squirm under his gaze. He was enjoying the game, although his heart wasn't quite in it.

“I think this is going to be really nice,” Tina admitted, breaking their silence. She threw him a small smile, her expression wistful. “Working in the same building, sneaking away for lunch....”

Newt chuckled, unable to help himself. It sounded absolutely incredible, not to put too fine a point on it. He gave a small nod of agreement, his voice suddenly uncooperative.

 _“...So?_ ” Tina pressed, looking at him pointedly. “How's your first day going?”

Newt's heart sank. “Erm. It's been fine,” he said slowly, offering her a placating smile as he took a sip of his drink.

Tina considered him, her own smile fading. “What's the matter?”

Newt blinked. “Nothing at all, it's going well. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about.”

Tina set down her pizza, her eyes narrowing. “What happened?”

“...What?” Newt asked again, his voice a little too innocent.

“You have been here _four hours_!” she scolded, staring at him in disbelief.

“I'm – I'm really not sure what you mean,” Newt said primly, fiddling with his napkin.

Tina sighed. “Did you get into trouble _already?”_ she demanded.

“No,” he said honestly, staring at his lap.

Tina didn't budge. She raised her eyebrows, her eyes boring into him. “Are you _going_ to do something that will get you in trouble?”

Newt hesitated. “Don't be silly,” he said lightly, avoiding her gaze. Tina sputtered out a laugh.

“It's _not_ silly. Answer me.”

Newt frowned, staring down at what was left of his lunch. “I must say, I appreciate you showing so much faith in me.”

Tina softened. “...Newt,” she said quietly, looking suddenly crestfallen. Newt's insides burned with shame. “I'm so sorry,” she continued. “I didn't mean it like that. I've just been _so_ worried, America isn't _like_ England, you can't just do what you want-”

Newt gave an incredulous chuckle, not quite meeting her eyes. “I promise you, I can't just do what I want in England either.”

Tina found his hand, rubbing it between her own.

“I really am sorry,” she said gently, searching out his gaze. “I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't believe in you. I do, Newt. And I trust you. You know that, right?”

Newt looked up at her uncertainly, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Guilt tore through him like a knife.

“What's the matter?” Tina asked, studying him intently. Newt blinked back a burning in the back of his eyes.

“Promise you won't be upset.”

Tina's brows shot up.

“Right,” Newt said hastily, ducking his head. Tina's face had fallen rapidly, her beautiful dark eyes going from concern to alarm.

“Were you _lying_ to me?!”

“No,” he said quickly. “I mean – sort of,” he winced. “I panicked. I'm so sorry-”

His eyes slid up, feeling a terrible ache as he took in Tina's pained expression. He hated that look. He would much, much rather she be angry with him. “Tina-”

“Don't ever do that again,” she said sharply, her voice low.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated,

Tina was quiet for a moment, still clutching his hand.

“This can't work if you lie to me,” she said flatly.

Newt shuddered, feeling something deep inside him break in two. Tina looked at him seriously.

“I meant what I said. I trust you. I need you to trust me.”

“I would trust you with my life,” he muttered. “I would trust you with my case-”

“That's not what I mean.”

He looked up at her, his eyes pleading. “Tina. I was _trying_ to _protect_ you-”

“No. None of that.” Tina shook her head, her lips a thin line. “You have to _trust_ me that if you decide to break the rules, I have the judgement and conviction to stick by you – or _tell_ you if you're making a mistake. Do you really think I'm going to be _mad_ _at you_ if you're trying to _help_ someone?”

“I wasn't thinking about myself,” Newt said stubbornly, cut by her words.

Tina sighed, glancing away. “Right. You were protecting me.”

Newt looked up, his expression pleading. “I _was_ protecting you.”

“Like you did with Credence?” she retorted _._ “I _told_ you, I can make up my own mind!”

Newt flinched. “You're right. I'm sorry.” He paused, tentatively squeezing her hand. “I should have told you about Credence. I know.”

Tina stared at the place where their hands met in her lap. “I'm not trying to drag it up just to rub it in,” she said quietly. “But you're doing it again-”

“I know,” Newt said quickly. “I'm sorry. I didn't think it through-”

“No, you didn't,” Tina said softly, and there was a twinkling now behind her dark eyes. “I know your heart was in the right place. But you're being a Dorcas,” she said simply. Newt rubbed his eyes, laughing feebly. “We're a _team_ , Newt. That means you don't have to deal with this stuff on your own. But I need you to level with me. No more secrets. Just - promise me, Newt.”

“I promise,” Newt agreed, meaning it wholeheartedly. He blinked, lacing their fingers together. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure out – but I shouldn't have kept it from you,” he said hoarsely, changing coarse before he could make any excuses. He hesitated for a split second, before bringing her hand to his lips. He glanced up, meeting her eyes. “How can I make this right?”

Tina sighed, offering him a sympathetic smile. “We could figure it out together,” she suggested, looking at him hopefully. “Why don't you start by telling me what's going on?”

“I don't even know where to begin,” Newt muttered, ducking his head. He exhaled slowly, throwing her a glance. “Do you know anything about a man called - Bruno Ruggiero?”

Tina's smile faded; she looked suddenly shocked.

“Newt, don't get involved in this.”

Newt gaped at her. “I – I have to,” he said softly, searching her face. “Tina, what is it?”

Tina glanced quickly around, her eyes hard and alert. “Newt, have you ever heard of a wizard going by the name of Malocchio?”

Newt paused, the gears in his mind turning. “I'm sure I've heard that name-”

“He's a mobster,” she said sharply, her hand squeezing his in a vice-like grip. “A killer, Newt. He runs a gang out of Queens. We've been trying to bust him for years.”

Something stirred in Newt's memory – a news feature he'd read some time ago. He frowned at her. “And you think-?”

“It's Ruggiero.” Tina's whisper cut through the air, harsh and scared. “We can't prove it, but it's him.”

Newt paled. “Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.”

Newt was quiet for a moment _._ “He's hoarding magical creatures,” he muttered, his voice shaking. “A wampus, most likely others as well-” He held his breath, unable to look at her. “Tina, you know I can't leave them with-”

“I know,” she said quietly. She sounded frightened, but her expression was determined as she met his gaze. “I'll go with you.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've introduced a bit of side plot here, but it should be resolved in the next chapter, so as not to overshadow the fun romance element which is the main part of the story. ;) Don't worry, this fic isn't going to suddenly turn into another whirlwind Action/Adventure story, a la "Newt and Tina take on the mob." :p 
> 
> BTW, sorry there wasn't as much overt Newtina in this chapter, but I'm setting it up for two cutesy scenes in the next one, so hopefully there will be a good payoff. Thanks for reading, I hope you managed to enjoy this update anyway! Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you thought and any things you're liking about the story, or even ideas of what you would like to see - and Happy New Year! <3 <3 <3


	13. The Blind Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my apologies. I've been working like crazy these past couple months and all of my (still very strong) newtina love has been relegated to either still-in-my-head or writing fragments, instead of in coherent updates. I'm trash. I'm sorry. I do plan on finishing this story, and writing other newtina stories too. I promise I have so much more fluff to share. :') I'm going to try to just post stuff more often without rereading it 100 times and letting myself get hypercritical, to prevent giant delays and so we all have more of a good time.
> 
> Also. It turns out that I picked a really, really bad place in the story to have a long gap. This is probably the most logistically-complicated chapter I'll ever write and it's part of an arc, so I highly recommend you go back and reread the last chapter before starting this one. But if you just don't have the time, here is a recap:
> 
> Newt was approached by a low-key “trafficker”, Howie Hix, who was having some trouble with some of his charges and needed Newt's expertise. Newt could see that Howie wasn't really a Bad Guy (he only sold kneazles and little things like that, and took good care of them), but thought he might still be able to give him information on some of his less benevolent colleagues - and sure enough, Howie tipped him off to a Big Bad who is trafficking in wampuses. Also, turns out that this Big Bad is even Badder than he initially thought, as Tina revealed he's actually the lead suspect for the identity of a mysterious Mob Boss. In the chapter to come, Newt and Tina are now making plans to take him on, and rescue any creatures in harm's way. (And to refresh your memory in general, Newt and Tina *are* officially together now, but the relationship is still very new. Awww.)

  


“Tell me again what Howie said.”

It was later that same evening, and Tina was spread out on her back across her living room sofa, her legs dangling off the side of the couch and the back of her head resting against Newt's side as she took notes.

Newt repeated everything Howie had told him back in the diner, stroking her hair as he recounted the story. He was to visit The Blind Pig any evening that week, between the hours of eleven and one, and make his way to a hidden backroom, where he would be able to make an appointment to purchase one of the mobster's more exotic beasts. Whatever else the young ruffian might be, Tina thought, she had to applaud him for his thoroughness. Howie had explained the procedure down to a T – how to gain access to the secret room in which Malocchio and his associates did their dealings, which nicknames and code words to use to gain their trust, even what he ought to do and not do to give himself the best chance of making it out of the negotiation safely. Tina wrote down all of it, her brow knitted in concentration.

“But-” Something was bothering her, a hope she was almost afraid to cling to. Tina set down her notebook, tilting her head back to meet Newt's gaze. “The way you phrased it just now, it sounds like you're not actually committed yet. Does anyone on Malocchio's end even know to expect you?”

“No,” Newt confirmed, and Tina experienced a wave of relief. “To be honest, Mr. Hix seemed eager to give me every possible opportunity to change my mind. I'm to confirm with him by tomorrow afternoon, at which point, he'll send word to Malocchio that they have a potential buyer.”

“Remind me to kiss Howie Hix the next time I see him again,” Tina muttered. She heard Newt murmur something back in clear dissent of that suggestion, but she only smiled as she returned to her notes.

“So – what's the plan, then?” Newt asked a moment later, after Tina had failed to continue with her line of questioning.

“Gimme a minute.” She was chewing on the tip of her quill, deep in concentration. The news that Malocchio didn't actually have Newt on his radar yet was a welcome one; it gave them so many more options. It also served to chip away some of the fear from her heart, which had settled so soundly there when she'd heard Newt utter the name 'Bruno Ruggiero.'

“...I've been thinkin' about it all afternoon,” she said finally, coming to a decision. “We can't just jump into this, Newt. _We need more information_.”

“What sort of information?” Newt asked, a line appearing in his brow. Tina tried to ignore the trepidation in his voice. She knew he was eager to get moving already, that every moment a creature suffered was one in which Newt couldn't rest, but she was adamant about this.

“So far, Ruggiero has been untouchable,” she explained patiently. “He's slick. We've suspected for awhile that there must be some sort of _headquarters_ where Malocchio operates, someplace off our radar, where they'd be able to keep the bulk of the goods. We need to find it.”

Newt looked confused for a moment. “You don't think it likely we already...have?” he asked,tapping her notebook.

Tina looked at him soberly. “I said Malocchio, not Bruno Ruggiero.”

Newt looked more puzzled than ever now. “I thought you said they were the same person.”

Tina smiled, shaking her head. “ _Literally,_ yes. But one of the cardinal rules of crime –” She lowered her voice, speaking conspiratorially. “Don't dip your dirty quill in the company ink.”

Newt could only blink at her. Tina grinned, her excitement mounting in spite of herself. “It means you have to cover your tracks, put some distance between yourself and the principal crime scene,” she explained. Tina sat up, climbing onto her knees next to him on the sofa so she could face him. “Listen to me. Bruno Ruggiero might be known for being a ruthless schmuck, but his business is legitimate. For the most part, anyway,” she relented, cutting Newt off before he could object. “The fact that he's using his _real_ name with Howie indicates that _this_ ,” she gave the notebook a little shake, “is merely a conduit for the bigger operation. A place to make initial contact and conduct smaller transactions, maybe, but nothing more than that. And he's not going to keep that kind of product in such a public place. Trust me, he has a main base hidden somewhere. We need to find out where it is. Then find out as much as we possibly can about it, before we bring this to MACUSA.”

Newt still seemed lost. “But - MACUSA already rejected taking any sort of immediate action,” he pointed out.

“The _Magical Creatures Department_ rejected the immediate rescue of a _wampus_ ,” she corrected him gently. Tina bit her lip, squeezing his arm. Newt looked as if he were still trying to process all this. “Don't you see what I'm getting at?” she whispered. Her face was mere inches from his; Tina's pulse was racing, though whether it was more from his proximity or her burgeoning plan she couldn't say. “If we arrange a meeting with Bruno Ruggiero tomorrow, sure, we might be able to buy a couple of wampus kittens and be on our way -” Tina shook her head. Newt was listening to her intently now. “That's wonderful of course, but in the long run...” she drifted off, looking at him uneasily. Newt returned her gaze. He understood the problem, she knew – they might be able to save a few creatures, but what about Malocchio's other victims? Even if they managed to succeed in taking Ruggiero out, a few minor trafficking charges would count for little in the scheme of things. In the meantime, someone else would rise to take his place in the gang, more innocents would suffer...and something told her Malocchio and his crew would be all the harder to capture the next time.

“What do we do?” Newt murmured. Tina squeezed his hand, taking a bracing breath.

“Reconnaissance,” she whispered. She could feel her excitement mounting again. It was like a fire inside her, when she got like this. _“_ If we can just discover the base of operations, build some intel,” she went on. “We can infiltrate. A surgical attack – hit them with everything we've got. They'll be cornered, up against the wall with all the evidence in plain sight.” She lowered her voice, her eyes sparkling. “This might be the best opportunity we'll ever get, Newt. They have no idea we're on to them. We set this up right, we could round them up for good in one giant sting.”

Newt's eyes were lidded as he studied her; she was certain for a moment he was going to kiss her, the way his gaze lingered on her lips, but he merely cleared his throat. “...So,” he mumbled hoarsely, giving her an admiring smile. “What exactly do you propose we do then, Auror Goldstein?”

Tina blushed. There was a heat between them that was making her skin prickle. “I don't think we're gonna get away with _tricking_ Bruno Ruggiero,” she admitted, looking pensive. “Maybe if we had more time, we could initiate a narc-op, but at this point I think our only move is to go covert.”

“Well, I don't doubt it's possible, seeing as it's you,” Newt smiled. “I'm just a bit unsure how you plan to go about it.”

Tina chewed her lip. She hadn't really worked out the details yet, but she _knew_ she was on to something. Her instincts were good, she had real confidence of that, and her hunches were almost always right. “Maybe there's a way to get to Ruggiero through someone else,” she said slowly. “A weaker link in the chain. If we can find out who some of the important accomplices are, I might be able to set up some tails-”

Newt had looked thoughtful as he listened to her, but he blinked at her last sentence.

“...Tails,” Newt muttered. He frowned, looking suddenly distracted. _“...Tails...”_

Tina's eyes bore into him. “What?”

He didn't respond for a moment, looking deep in thought, then hopped up so quickly he almost unseated her.

“C'mon,” he said hastily, grabbing her by the hand. Tina laughed as she scrambled after him.

“Are you gonna tell me where we're going?” she asked breathlessly, as he led her into his shed. Newt grinned, grabbing something off his shelf.

“I'll show you,” he muttered, already moving toward the door.

She followed him into the pasture, throwing a curious glance at the jar in Newt's arms. She recognized its contents as part of one of his beast's feeding routines, though she couldn't quite recall off the top of her head which one.

“Look,” Newt muttered, pointing in the distance.

Tina followed his gaze. She could see what looked like a wolf trotting toward them, its tail pert and wagging in the air. As it drew closer, she realized suddenly what it was.

“Your crocotta?” she asked curiously, watching its approach. It was enormous, resembling something like an oversized dog, with fangs nearly the length of her fingers.

The beast was far friendlier than it appeared, however, which she had discovered some time ago to her great relief. Tina smiled, scratching the crocotta's ears as it began lapping at her hand. Newt beamed at the sight.

 _“_ _Maera_ _,_ _”_ he said fondly. “Remarkably clever creatures, and powerfully magical. They're migratory animals...which ended up working to their advantage, as a matter of fact, because they've been hunted by wizards for millennia. They also suffered mass predation from some of the bigger beasts-” Tina felt a moment of alarm at that, eyeing the crocotta's size with unease. “And they keep constantly on the move as a necessity. They usually travel in packs, of course. Maera here being the exception.” He gave her an affectionate pat. Tina noticed the crocotta was sniffing curiously at Newt's waistcoat, her ears folding back in expectation. “Thank you, for that demonstration,” Newt added, smirking down at the creature now nudging him with her muzzle. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little jar.

The crocotta went wild; she let loose a howl that sounded almost like a human scream, bounding in circles excitedly. Tina jumped back.

“She won't hurt you,” Newt said gently, squeezing her arm. He unscrewed the top of the jar, shaking out a few of the little berries into his hand. “Do you know what this is?”

“Um-” Tina smiled, slightly embarrassed. “It's....the fruit you sometimes have me sprinkle into her dish,” she supplied, giving him an attempt at a winning smile to make up for her vagueness. Newt chuckled.

“Yes. They're called amarita fruit. They're vital to a crocotta's diet.”

Tina merely looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.

“They're extremely rare,” Newt added. “Found exclusively in the Western Ghats. And because of that, the crocotta has had to develop incredibly honed senses in order to seek them out _-_ they're like nifflers and gold. Plant a bush growing even ten of these berries, and any crocotta in a hundred mile radius will be able to find it. Did you see how she came right up to us?”

Tina stared at him, flummoxed. “But – how does that help us with Malocchio?”

Newt grinned at her, his eyes shining. “What if – what if we could find a way to use them to track Malocchio's men?” he asked tentatively. “The crocotta would be able to lead us straight to their headquarters.”

“But how are we supposed to-”

Newt smiled, meeting her eyes. “I have an idea.”

 

* * *  


The first thing Newt noticed was that The Blind Pig had not improved in smell any since his last visit. He wrinkled his nose, allowing Tina to guide him as they made their way into the pub.

“You wait here,” Tina ordered, glancing around the crowded room. _“_ See if you can find us an empty table.”

“Where are you going?” he asked, blinking as Tina slipped off her wrap. She threw him a glance, stuffing the thin material into his arms.

“To get us drinks,” Tina muttered. “We need to blend in.”

Newt's eyes followed her across the room. She was wearing a dress not unlike the one she'd worn the first time they'd visited this place together, black and slinky and quite a bit shorter than anything he'd ever seen worn in England. A layer of fringe lined the hem, swaying against her thighs with every step.

 _“HEY!_ WATCH IT, PAL!”

“So sorry,” Newt muttered, failing to notice the wizard he had just inadvertently walked into. He swallowed, still watching the witch already making her way back toward him.

“Alright.” Tina had sidled back to their table, slipping in next to him as she passed him his drink. “We've got just under half an hour before they start showing up,” she informed him, careful to keep her voice low. “Cover is good, we should be able to move around without anyone paying us much attention. I've already seen at least one of Ruge's boys, though-” Tina tipped her head subtly toward the corner, where a posh-looking man sat smoking a pipe. She took a long sip from her glass, continuing out of the corner of her mouth. “...so we need to be careful.”

Newt nodded, eyeing his highballer with trepidation.

“Go ahead and drink, I switched it out with soda pop,” she added, taking another swallow from her own cup. “Let's lay low for a few minutes, then we'll get up and act like we're going to dance.”

Newt was silent, watching her contently. Tina was clearly in her element – anxious, but with a spark of excitement in her wide brown eyes. He wondered if she had any idea how attractive she was to him right now, and how little that had to do with her current wardrobe, as enticing as it was. She had a glow to her in that moment that put everyone else in the pub to shame.

The time passed in a blur, and it wasn't long before the pair were climbing to their feet again, exchanging pointed glances as they made their way across the hall. The plan was relatively simple – he'd spent his morning carefully squeezing a jar of amarita fruit, before pouring the juice into a flask and finishing the job with a myriad of charms. It was now colourless, odourless (to wizards, anyway), and magicked to only dry when coming in contact with a rubber surface. If all worked as it ought to, Malocchio's men would walk right through the path of contamination, leaving them none-the-wiser that there was now a paste of Indian jungle berries clinging to their shoes.

Just as Tina had predicted, they were able to weave through the crowd without difficulty, slipping past the dance floor and on to the rest of the bar. Tina moved with a confidence he rarely saw in her, her eyes glittering as she threw him a grin over her shoulder. The effect was mesmerizing. He knew she was playacting, but he thought there was something genuine in this side of her too – much like him, Tina enjoyed a good adrenaline rush.

The crowd was thick from nearly wall-to-wall, though Tina managed to guide them through it in good time. She paused upon reaching the end of the bar, leaning casually against it as she took a sip of her drink.

“It's this way,” she muttered under her breath, with a glance to his right.

Newt nodded, following her lead. She'd slipped her hand into his, laughing lightly as she tipped her head against his shoulder. No one spared them so much as a glance as they eased into the corridor just off the main room, and Newt felt a flash of excitement that was all his own. The hallway stretched on and on before them, cloaked in darkness and located exactly where Howie had said it would be. As far as he could tell, it was deserted. Even the paintings on the walls seemed empty of occupants.

They went as far down as they dared, coming to a stop only once well out-of-the-way of the other patrons. ' _Take two lefts and then a right, stop when you reach the painting of the deserted bar.'_ He could almost hear Howie's voice echoing in his head, rough and weary. _'Ring the bell on the counter, and a bartender will appear. Tell him you're there to see a man about a Barking Spider.'_ The pair followed the route all the way to the second left, but stopped before they could make the final turn.

“Here. Let's be quick about it,” Tina urged, moving to the end of the corridor to act as lookout.

Less than two minutes later Newt surveyed his work, exhaling quietly as he slipped the now-empty flask into the pocket of his coat. He'd done well; the carpet looked indistinguishable. Even knowing what he was looking for, he was hard pressed to detect where exactly the clear liquid had seeped into the rug.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Tina murmured, coming to stand beside him.

“Positive.” Newt straightened, satisfied. With each footstep down the hall a bit more would be lifted out of the floor, seeking out and clinging to the soles of the barhoppers' shoes. All they needed was even one of Malocchio's men to step through it, and the crocotta would be able to lead them to any areas they visited afterwards. If there was a headquarters located anywhere in the city, they would find it.

“C'mon,” Tina muttered, taking hold of his sleeve. She cast a nervous glance around the corridor, her hand lingering at the place by her side where he knew she'd stowed her wand. “We need to get out of here.”

Newt nodded, only too eager to comply. The silence of the corridor was unnerving.

It was just as they were about to make the turn into the last stretch of corridor that it happened. A pair of deep, surly voices seemed to arise from nowhere, absurdly close and growing steadily louder. Tina's head snapped toward them; he could see her panicked expression even in the low light.

“I thoughtchoo had a guy fuh that.”

“I did.” The second voice was indignant. “I'm gonna hafta cut 'im loose. He got spooked, MID's been snoopin' around his place of business-”

“Boss ain't gonna like that.” A third voice had cut in. “I'll give Pigsy a shout t'marrah. We's gonna need a new supplier-”

Newt felt a sudden clenching on his lower arm - Tina had stepped forward, facing him head-on. She seemed to be mouthing something to him in the dark. Newt stared at her, mystified.

Tina grimaced, and a moment later a look of fierce determination stole across her face. Newt barely had time to react; her hands had closed on his lapels, and suddenly she was yanking him toward her, her lips crashing against his.

Time seemed to stop.

Tina's lips were dragging him into her, tugging and kneading and squeezing as she attacked him with her mouth. Her teeth raked hungrily at his bottom lip, ripping a groan from deep in his throat.

He meant to gasp her name, but Tina swallowed his breath as quickly as it came, tugging him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Newt shivered, willing himself not to react to the unexpected heat that was her hips pressed against his.

It was a very different kind of kiss than the ones they'd shared so far. Tina was grinding against him, weaving her hands forcefully through his hair as their tongues battled it out. Newt swallowed another groan, his body roaring with lust. Her nails felt glorious as they dug into his scalp. His own hands had crept upward, one framing her face, the other resting lightly on her ribcage. He made a noise that was half-gasp, half-hum, as he drank in her kiss.

Newt was only distantly aware of voices gradually growing louder and then softer, the trio of wizards barely sparing them a glance as they passed by. It was several seconds after the corridor had fell silent that they pulled apart, blinking dimly in the aftermath of their embrace.

“Huhhhh.”

Newt closed his eyes for a moment, his face burning. To his relief, Tina didn't seem to be faring much better. She was gaping at him, her breath coming out in sharp gasps.

“I'm _sorry,”_ she murmured quickly, looking mortified. “It was the only thing I could think of, I thought if we Apparated out it might have seemed too suspicious, and I thought we wouldn't seem out of place lurking around back here if-”

Newt blinked, still struggling to come back to himself. “That was quite clever,” he said finally. He still wasn't breathing quite right; indeed, part of him wondered if he'd ever breathe right again.

“Newt, I'm sorry,” Tina repeated, her expression earnest. “I shouldn't have just jumped you like that-”

Newt shuffled his feet, smirking a bit as he met her eyes. “That's...quite alright,” he mumbled, his cheeks still blazing hot. “You can – er - kiss me whenever you like.”

Tina grinned, her own face turning a lovely pink. “ _Well_ then...”

Newt chuckled, burying his hands in his pockets as he struggled to think what to do with himself. Tina laughed, her eyes sparkling.

“...I'll...keep that in mind.”

Newt was busy staring at her in a daze, his mouth hanging open like a fish even as Tina seemed to largely recover. She turned away, starting to pull him back down along the corridor. Newt blinked, following along without pause. He was trying very hard not to think too much about how lovely her hand currently felt in his - or the way it had felt only moments ago, exploring his torso with such fervour.

“...Could you make out what they were saying?” Tina whispered shrewdly, her eyes scanning the dark hallway.

“I - couldn't even tell you if they were speaking English,” Newt mumbled, and he was glad Tina couldn't see the flush spreading across his cheeks. Tina faltered for a moment, stifling a laugh.

“I _think_ it might have been something about Morningside,” she murmured. “Morningside Park...that's up in Harlem.”

“Good. That's good,” Newt muttered, gradually returning to his senses. “If we can narrow down the range, it shouldn't take Maera long to track it.

“We'll have to wait another day or two, give them time to establish the trail,” Tina reminded him, squeezing his hand when she saw him wince. “We'll start scouting tomorrow then, at nightfall.”

“Fine,” Newt agreed, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Tina looked at him sympathetically, bringing her hand up to brush back his fringe.

“We'll find it, Newt.”

“I know,” he admitted, his voice hoarse. Tina studied him for a moment, before letting out a long breath. He could see the fear that had clouded her eyes the day before over lunch suddenly make its return. She nodded.

“Let's get out of here.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I know. If it's any consolation, the next chapter is already finished – and it'll wrap up the whole Magical Mob plot, in case you're not feeling it and want to get back to strictly kissy-kissy stuff and fluff. :p Please leave me a comment if you're feeling kind, even if it's just a few words! It gives my heart warm fuzzies.
> 
> AND HEY, HOW 'BOUT THAT KISS?????


	14. The Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse the day she'd ever agreed to bring Newt Scamander on a stakeout.

Tina sighed, pushing her hair back as she made a last-ditch effort to focus her senses on the task at hand.

Curse the day she'd ever agreed to bring Newt Scamander on a stakeout.

The last of the evening light was fast disappearing, and a slight chill wafted through the air. The dark alleyway in which she sat, peering around the corner, was full of broken glass and the unmistakable stench of urine and stale whiskey. Tina paid it no mind; she'd crouched in worse places, and for lesser causes.

Next to her, Newt gazed ahead, his foot tapping rhythmically against the gravel. Tina ignored _him_ , too, as best she could. Her eyes were fixed on the building on the other side of the street, a giant block of gray that rose from the dark night like a tomb bursting forth from the grass.

It had been a week since she and Newt had went sleuthing at The Blind Pig, a week that had gradually turned into one of the longest of her life. Her legs ached from the hours spent crouching in the filthy little alley, eyes peering upward at the decrepit old warehouse as she strained to make out who could be relied on to arrive at which times on a daily basis, and tried to get even the broadest idea just how many visitors might be inside on any given night.

Still – all that was fairly run-of-the-mill for her line of work, and only a small part of why this case had been so trying on her. No, her troubles had had another cause, one which she was somewhat reluctant to acknowledge.

Tina threw the man on her left a glance. Newt sat beside her with his legs folded awkwardly in front of him, rapping his fingers on his jumping knee. He'd been doing this on and off for a good forty minutes already, with no sign of slowing anytime soon.

Tina closed her eyes, leaning back on her heels to stretch her calves for a bit. Every twitch in the blackened night set her teeth on edge.

“Newt!” she hissed finally, careful to keep her voice low despite the charms she'd put in place to mask their sounds.

He looked at her curiously, his eyebrows raised. Tina stared at him incredulously.

“Can't you put a lid on that?!”

Newt frowned, looking more confused than outright hurt. “I beg your pardon?” he mumbled.

Tina took a deep breath, starting over. “I'm sure there must be – _occasions,”_ she said delicately, unable to keep the pleading note out of her voice, “in your work, when you're studying a new creature maybe...that _require_ you to _sit still?”_ She reached out as she spoke, putting her hand firmly on his jiggling knee.

Newt blinked, looking at her hand for a moment before meeting her eyes. “So sorry,” he said quickly. “Didn't realize.”

Tina pursed her lips, turning back to face the building.

The truth was, Newt had been driving her crazy all week, and the fidgeting was the least of it.

For a week now, the two of them had been making plans about how to move forward, and for a week, they had been arguing about it. Newt had disagreed with almost every single aspect of her approach; at every turn he was hassling her to move _faster_ , to take unnecessary and reckless risks. If he'd been acting alone, there was no doubt in her mind he would have broken into Headquarters the very same night his crocotta had led him to it – and she was equally certain Malocchio would have immediately been tipped off. Newt would have been captured, or worse (Tina's heart skipped at the thought), and the enemy would have become all the more elusive for the next attempt.

Finally – _finally –_ it was nearly over. Tonight was the last of the reconnaissance missions, and the most dangerous. Tonight they would be going into the belly of the beast itself. Tomorrow the real work would begin, as they put to work their collection of intel and made plans to mount a strike force to take out Malocchio's gang. It would be a case for the history books, she knew.

Another wave of fear washed over Tina as she inched closer to her companion. “Newt?”

Newt raised his head, his anxious eyes widening slightly in response. Tina bit her lip.

“Can I hear you say it again?”

Newt sighed. She knew she must be bothering him as much as he had been her, but she couldn't help it. “....This is - _a fact-finding mission_ ,” he recited wearily, rubbing the side of his face. “ _Not..._ a rescue operation.”

“Yes.” Tina's voice was little more than a whisper. It was so important that he stuck to that, however hard of a promise it proved to be to keep. That had been the compromise they'd agreed to, the product of Newt's ever-mounting agitation over the past week. She had agreed to allow him to come along that evening, so that he might tend to any creatures they witnessed experiencing egregious or life-threatening suffering, on the condition that he promise he would only do so if it could be accomplished safely and discreetly. Furthermore, _under no circumstances_ was he to remove any creatures. The risk of tipping Malocchio off too early was simply too dangerous. She'd seen it happen before – targets realizing they were under investigation before the team was in place to strike, and closing up shop and dropping off the grid until the trail was cold again, delaying their capture sometimes for months or years at a time. The thought was unbearable.

Perhaps Tina's worry still lingered on her face, for Newt suddenly reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It's going to be alright,” he said softly. He found her eyes again, brushing back a lock of hair. “I promise, Tina. I understand. I'll follow your lead.”

Tina nodded, releasing her breath. “I know,” she said quietly. “I trust you.”

They'd already been waiting for over an hour by that point, just to make sure everything was running smoothly tonight, and tensions had been high. The first two wizards had arrived on time, as expected. The third, however...Tina was afraid to look at her watch; she didn't want to see the truth confirmed in the little moving dots. He should have been there by now.

Still. He would be there, he always was. Only one more, now, and they would be ready to make their move. _One more_.

Tina set her jaw, forcing herself to settle her nerves. “...It shouldn't be long now,” she whispered, her gaze still locked on the ugly gray foundation. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“Don't let go of you, and stay quiet,” Newt mumbled, still gripping her hand.

Tina nodded, moving toward him. “Are you ready?”

Green eyes met brown, and Newt gave her a heartfelt smile. “Yes.”

Tina hesitated, as something inside her melted a little. She couldn't bring herself to be truly upset with him, not really, whatever difficulties he had caused her over the past several days. She knew the agony he must be feeling, the helplessness that had grasped him in knowing that living beings suffered such a short distance away and he was powerless to interfere. It was no wonder he'd been so difficult. She sighed, meeting his eyes.

“Tina-”

She knew he was about to apologize - was probably more than a little frightened of what they were about to face - yet she silenced him with a kiss. Newt seemed to grow calmer as she teased his mouth with warm lips. Their hands had found each other, linking together in what was quickly becoming a familiar gesture.

Newt's eyes were still glazed when they pulled apart. They lingered close for a moment, their foreheads touching, as Tina did her best to pull herself together.

“...Come on,” she said softly, willing her voice not to shake. She climbed to her feet, hearing Newt scramble to follow. She found his hand again. “It's time.”

Newt watched in silence as she pulled out the cloak, his eyes following the gleam of the material as she draped it over them. “Stand still,” she ordered, stepping closer so that they were both covered completely. It would be a tight fit, she knew, but Invisibility Cloaks were rare here, even among Aurors.

She was still clutching Newt's hand, taking comfort in the feeling of his warm fingers laced firmly in hers. Tina gave him a tug, leading him forward out of the protected alley that had offered such a key vantage point from which to study the building they were now attempting to intrude.The pair stood in silence on the edge of the property line, their presence making no imprint on the dirty sidewalk, waiting somberly.

They would have made an odd sight, she knew, were it not for the cloak – two people standing in the dark in front of a decrepit old warehouse, hands clutching each other tightly.

Just as she was starting to wonder if the night would prove to be an anomaly, and if they might be better off going home and waiting until the following evening before making their move, an unmistakable _CRACK_ broke through the air. They both turned in unison, watching as a large figure emerged as if from the darkness itself.

A wizard had appeared on the sidewalk outside of the building. He was tall and broad, with wide shoulders and a stocky build. It was difficult to tell from this distance, and with such little light, but Tina thought she could make out the man's matching dark hair and soil-painted eyes – Italian, maybe, or Jewish. He stepped under the streetlight, and she realized she recognized him, faintly, as a regular at The Blind Pig.

It was time. Tina summoned her courage, casting one final look around before squeezing Newt's hand. They shuffled up the path as quickly as they dared, taking care not to step on any of the crisp autumn leaves that littered the pavement. The man had started up the steps by the time they'd managed to make their way across; his hand was already on the doorknob as Tina raised her wand, taking careful aim.

“ _Confundo._ ”

The man hesitated. The door was pushed wide open in front of them, though it revealed nothing but darkness. He'd dropped his wand. Tina saw him stoop down, fumbling to work through his disorientation long enough to retrieve it. She pulled Newt forward with a heave, seizing their chance.

It was a tight fit; they had to squeeze together as they slipped past the crouching wizard and into the building. Tina's heart was racing. Their eyes met and for an instant they both paused, before they remembered themselves. She could still feel Newt's breath, warm and haggard upon her cheek, as they shuffled sideways out of the way.

They were standing in a tiny hallway, devoid of light _._ She could hear the Confunded wizard stumble in after them, muttering to himself.

“'Bout time.”

Tina spun around. A stubby-haired wizard stood in the doorway not six feet away, staring right through her as he scowled at the man behind them.

“Don't 'spect me to cover for you again, _fratellino_.”

The wizard who stepped out of the shadows had a face that seemed slightly too small for him, though his powerful voice more than made up for it. He looked down at the younger man with a pair of fierce dark eyes. “We got business to attend to. The next time you turn up late the Don might not be so understanding.”

“It wasn't my fault.” The man they'd followed in was busy rubbing his face on his sleeve. He glanced at his companion with unfocused eyes. “Ran into some trouble widda coupla pukwudgies in Concord. Real wise guys...Didn't like the price the boss was offerin', thought I needed some coercin'. I hadda Stun half the bar 'fore I could get out.”

The second man laughed. It was an awful kind of laugh, a low rattling chuckle that offered no trace of mirth. The sound made Tina's blood run cold.

They needed to move. Tina gripped Newt's hand, hoping he hadn't noticed how sweaty her palms had become. She waited until she'd caught his eye before tilting her head, silently indicating the direction she thought they should go. Newt nodded.

It was slow work making it out of the hall, but after several long seconds they found themselves emerging into what must have been the main lobby. Tina had to swallow a groan; the chamber was enormous. It must have been several hundred square feet, with concrete walls that stretched well above their heads, spanning the full three stories of the building. In the center, she could see a large group of men sitting around a table, their faces half-hidden behind the cloud of their cigars. The sight did nothing to ease her anxiety. Invisible or not, she and Newt would have footsteps, and the floors looked like solid cement.

 _Breathe. Think._ Tina summoned her courage before taking another look around the hall. This time she spotted the set of stairs in the far corner. She squeezed Newt's hand, her heart pounding. Her other hand still holding her wand, she crept forward, careful to keep her eyes on the wizards still drinking and laughing in the middle of the room. One of them had drawn out a deck of cards; there was a great deal of noise as the others shouted their approval, scrambling for their money bags in deep-rooted pockets. She was grateful for the cover noise as she pulled Newt across the hall and onto the staircase.

In the years to come, Tina would assert that every step onto the metal rungs had brought with it its own horrible echo, even as Newt maintained that there had been only the occasional creaky stair. Regardless of which account was closest to the truth, they both agreed that by the time they reached the landing, Tina's clothes had grown slick with sweat.

_“Hominem Revelio.”_

Tina's whisper broke the silence, unexpected enough to make Newt jump. A few sparks flew from the tip of his wand, lighting up the dark hallway.

The sight was an unwelcome one. Tina surveyed the corridor, her heart sinking further with each passing second. Doors lined both sides of the hallway, which stretched on as far as she could see.

“Tina?”

“There's nobody here.” Tina wiped her clammy hand on her pants leg. She heard Newt clear his throat beside her.

“Where...” Newt swallowed, beginning again. “...Do you think we should just start searching then?”

Tina gnawed her lip. Their objective tonight had been to gather intelligence for an official sting; that meant trying to gather a layout of the building, and a general headcount of how many wizards they ought to expect. If possible, she was also to attempt to determine the locations of any incriminating items, to serve as the basis for an arrest. Her eyes scanned the corridor once more, silently counting the doors, but they seemed to stretch on forever...

“We need to split up.”

The words were a blow, she knew, but there was no getting around it. This place was gigantic; she doubted they could have searched every one of these rooms even if they'd had hours, and there was still a floor above and below them. They couldn't afford to dawdle tonight. Every minute they spent here was another opportunity to be discovered, and even if they managed to fight their way out, the mission would be compromised beyond repair.

Newt was quiet for a long moment. “...Right,” he agreed, exhaling heavily. Tina heard the tremor in his voice, and turned to look at him. Something passed between them as they found each other's eyes. Tina squeezed his hand.

“You stay here,” she whispered, trying to sound braver than she felt. “Keep the cloak. It's dark, I can get by with a Disillusionment Charm. I'm going to do a scan of the top floor. We'll meet back at this spot in half an hour.”

“Tina-”

“Shhh.” Tina flung her arms around him, letting herself soak up his scent for a moment. He was holding her tight, nearly crushing her; she could feel his body, warm and so surprisingly sturdy, wrapped around her, and gathered strength from it. “...Half an hour,” she whispered, brushing her lips across the side of his cheek.

The building seemed somehow colder as she continued up to the third floor alone, her footsteps growing louder to her own ears as she made her ascent. Tina scarcely noticed. Her mind was full of worry; she wasn't at all sure she'd made the right decision. It wasn't Newt's capabilities that she doubted – he'd more than proven his skill with a wand by now – but she couldn't seem to shake the nagging fear that his heart would overpower his brain tonight.

 _He promised you_ , Tina reminded herself. She had to trust him, just as he was trusting her. She knew it hadn't been easy for him, agreeing to this mission. To trust her judgment over his instincts, to believe that this truly was the best chance of successfully saving the lives of Malocchio's victims – and to understand that her decision had been born of that, rather than any reluctance to help. He'd trusted her. She had to trust him.

Tina thanked any gods that might be listening as she took her final step onto the upper landing, finding it looking just as deserted as the second had been. Another long row of doors greeted her. She raised her wand, starting off.

For door after door Tina paused outside, entering only once she was sure the room held no human presence or intruder detection spells. She found plenty to spike her interest – several breathtaking paintings, heaps upon heaps of gold, and most intriguing of all, a room full exclusively of heavy boxes - though when she peeked into them, they appeared utterly empty, and no spell in her arsenal had been capable of proving otherwise. All of which were deeply suspicious, but nothing that was strictly or necessarily illegal.

It was at the seventh door that it happened. Tina's nerves had lessened considerably by then, having gone so long without incident, and she felt relatively calm as she slipped into a room bathed entirely in darkness. Tina raised her wand. “ _Lumos.”_

It took everything in her not to scream.

A very large, very angry-looking creature was staring back at her, its golden eyes flecked with red. Tina froze, feeling suddenly faint. Every piece of advice Newt had ever given her for approaching an unfamiliar creature ran through her head, each suggestion seeming less comprehensible than the last.

The creature was still several yards away, though she suspected the beast's incredible size wouldn't keep it from crossing that distance far, far more quickly than she would be able to move successfully out of its path. The creature was watching her carefully, pawing at the ground.

Tina held her breath. She was careful to keep eye contact as she moved her hand slowly to her back, reaching clumsily behind her. She experienced a few seconds of terror, then a fleeting sense of relief as her sweaty palm closed around the doorknob. Between deadly mobsters and death-by-raging-bull, she'd take the one she was sure she could Stun.

The creature charged at the last moment, its angry mouth opening with a roar. It was pure skill and an Auror's instinct that allowed Tina to duck away in time, slamming the door behind her. The click of the latch was quiet and unassuming; the terrible _BANG!_ that followed was not. Tina was shaking, struggling to catch her breath as she collapsed against the door. She could still feel it vibrating behind her from the impact. It was trying to ram the door down.

“WHAT IN THE -”

Someone was racing up the steps. Tina held her breath, overcome with terror as she sprinted to a corner, extinguishing her wand as she went.

“Goddamn _cow._ ”

A stout little wizard had appeared, muttering darkly. He had his wand clutched in one fat fist, a hand of cards in the other. “I swear to Bragadino, one'a these days I'm gonna turn you into a loaf.” He stomped in the direction she'd just escaped, stopping when he reached the door. “SHUT UP, YA HEAR ME?” he roared, giving the door a firm kick. She heard the creature inside give another angry charge.

“...Ah, tell it to Johnny,” he grumbled, shaking his head.

Tina watched in silence as the wizard cast a muffling charm on the door, and the bull's angry cries grew suddenly softer. Rage filled her every vein, though now was not the time for it. _Soon_. _**Soon**_ _,_ she promised herself.

She waited several minutes after the wizard had disappeared down the stairs before making her way back down to the second floor. She could hear the blood still pounding in her ears as she rushed down the hall, making more noise than she knew was wise, but anxious to get back.

“Tina?”

The voice came from nowhere, nearly giving her a heart attack. She gasped, giving away her position, and a moment later she felt Newt throw the Invisibility Cloak back over head.

“Are you alright?” he muttered. “What happened? What was that noise?”

Newt had scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

“It was nothing,” she said shakily, letting herself sink into him. Newt ignored this; she felt a strange sensation wash over her, and knew he was lifting the Disillusionment Charm she'd cast on herself. She shimmered for a moment as she came back into sight, and then became aware of Newt pressing his lips to her, sprinkling featherlight kisses to whatever part of her face he could find.

“I'm fine, Newt,” she said hoarsely, not meeting his eyes. “I'm okay.”

Newt nodded, squeezing her tightly again before finally letting her go.

“I found them,” he breathed, his hands on her waist. “Six wampus kittens. They've got a tebo as well-”

“That's great,” Tina said quickly, her heart still racing. “Listen-”

“There's a storage room at the far end of the hall. It's absolutely crammed with cursed objects, I didn't dare touch anything-”

 _That_ , at least, caught her attention, though she forced herself not to get distracted. _“Newt.”_

Newt paused, looking at her with an expression of polite expectation. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure.

“We need to go.”

* * *

Escaping Malocchio's headquarters turned out to be quite a bit easier than entering it – Tina had assumed they'd take the same way out as they'd come in, but there was no need. Newt had discovered a way out that didn't require waiting for their path to clear – a lone window on the second floor, looking strangely out of place amidst the otherwise solid concrete, which she realized must have been conjured in order to allow postal access. They Disapparated in mid-air, reappearing in a whirl in the alley down from the block from her building.

Tina took one step before slumping to the ground. Newt was on her in a heartbeat, his shout making her head reel.

“Newt-” she grimaced, blinking up at him in discomfort. “Did you need to shout?”

“What's the matter? Are you injured?” Newt had knelt down beside her, his face marred by an uncharacteristic look of terror.

“I'm fine.” Newt was checking her over thoroughly, grasping her arms before dropping them to search her torso. “I'm alright...I'm just tired,” she managed, blushing as Newt lifted the hem of her blouse. _“NEWT!”_

He looked mortified, his face turning beetroot as he reeled away from her. “I'm so sorry – I didn't – I -”

She found his hand to show him she wasn't upset, smiling shakily through the adrenaline.

“Are you certain you're not hurt?” he muttered. “I could summon Queenie-”

“I'm fine, I promise.” The truth was she had been grazed when the creature had charged, but she had suffered far worse, and it was nothing her sister wouldn't be able to sort out that night. Newt was wound up enough with worry at the moment; he didn't need to start beating himself up over a few bruises. Tina smiled, reaching up to brush back his bangs. She thought back to how cavalier he'd been when Jacob was injured, that afternoon they'd met for the very first time, and how Newt had been too preoccupied with the safety of his missing creatures to take much notice at first of the mildly ill man before him. The comparison was stark.

Newt still looked troubled, though he seemed to relax slightly as she sat up straighter, bringing her hand up to kiss it. “...Alright,” he said softly, pushing her hair back.

Tina smiled at him then, her back against the wall of the building behind her. Now that the fear was fading, the exhilaration she often felt during a good chase was coming back, and she could feel her energy mounting again. Newt had settled in beside her, still watching her with slight concern.

“...So,” she said, doing her best to sound casual. “Just out of curiosity – do you know anything about giant bulls?”

Newt blinked, before his gaze went to her hairline. “Did you bump your head?” he muttered, looking anxious again. Tina swatted his hand away.

“ _Giant bulls_ ,” she repeated firmly, looking into his eyes. “With golden skin and only one horn.”

Newt stared at her. “Do you mean an _oxen?”_ he managed, his voice sounding strangled.

Tina flashed him her most incredulous look. “To be perfectly honest with you, I did **not** get the best look at it,” she said matter-of-factly. “Do you have any idea what it was?”

Newt sighed, nodding apologetically. “Erm - yes, it sounds like you encountered a re'em.”

Tina nodded, trying not to let her hand wander to the spot where her stomach throbbed.

“Well, I can't say they're among my favorites,” she said dryly. Newt gave a shaky smile.

“Was – was it injured?” he muttered, and Tina's amusement dwindled.

“Not that I could see,” she said honestly. She knew Newt wouldn't be pleased to hear how it was being kept, but there was nothing they could do about that just yet.

“...A re'em,” Newt repeated quietly, and she could see him already itching to go back. “I've never actually seen one-”

“I didn't see much of it either, I was too busy ducking out of its way,” Tina said wryly, unable to keep herself from wincing. Newt gave her a fleeting look.

“Are you _sure_ you aren't hurt?” he muttered.

Tina shook her head, smiling slightly. Newt took a deep breath, looking relieved.

“Tina – about tonight -” he swallowed. “I just wanted to say -”

She looked up at him, and Newt seemed to falter. She imagined she must look a mess at the moment, with her frizzy hair and flushed face. Her heart was still racing from her close encounters – first with the re'em, and then again with the henchman. She pushed her hair back self-consciously.

Newt had reached across to palm her hand, his thumb rubbing over her hair. Tina glanced up at him, surprised to see his eyes shining.

“You were...brilliant,” he muttered.

Tina managed a weak little laugh, smiling down at her lap. “Thanks.”

“I mean it.”

Tina looked up again, and she thought she caught a glimpse of that same exhilaration on Newt's face. It was the look of someone who had just completed a great adventure, she thought, and yet there was something else there too. She found herself suddenly unable to reply, frozen by the sight of Newt leaning toward her.

“You were extraordinary,” he muttered, his voice suddenly husky. He was gazing somewhere at her chin, and yet it seemed it was a chin he found very worthy of his attention. “Thank you,” he added. “For - helping me with this.” Newt paused, suddenly looking up at her in wonder. “For helping _**them**_ _.”_

Tina shook her head. “We haven't helped them. Not yet.”

Newt gazed at her soberly, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek again. “We will, though,” he murmured confidently. “Soon. You made sure of that tonight, Tina.”

As it turned out, Newt was right about that – for less than forty-eight hours later, Tina was back in that disgusting, decrepit alleyway, staring up at Malocchio's headquarters with her wand in hand and nearly four dozen members of the MID lined up behind her.

 

 

 

 

   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks the end of the mob storyline, and proved difficult to write, as I was not planning on making this an action or mystery story, and I struggled with getting it to fit into the overall tone and blahblahblah. Still, about a year ago I had this idea of Newt annoying the hell out of Tina before a stakeout, and them being forced to stand uberclose sharing an invisibility cloak with sexual tension exploding between them, and I finally got an excuse to write it. HOW COULD I NOT, GUYS? 
> 
> BTW, I know I kind of cheated on the ending and it was maybe a bit anticlimatic, but I hope it was fun to read anyway, and at least now I'm finally done with this plot point that has been throwing me off for so long and I can move on with the relationship itself. Also - please feel free to leave a comment sharing your thoughts and reactions (however short), and stay tuned for the next chapter!!! <3


	15. Casting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, needless to say, sorry for the long delay between postings. This chapter was really really hard to write because there's a lot going on here. The next 2 chapters are already done though, hopefully updates will come faster again now. If not for this story, for Ilfracombe or assorted oneshots that fit into my little newtina headcanon.
> 
> BTW, I wrote a ficlet that precedes this chapter, available to read [here on my tumblr](http://amandasarmada.tumblr.com/post/176548363346/tashlikh-summers-cauldron-deleted-scenetumblr). It takes place earlier this same day, and is just an aimless little piece portraying Tina showing Newt one of the Jewish New Year traditions. The pacing was already wonky enough for this piece, so I made it a Deleted Scene instead.
> 
> P.S. This chapter isn't smut, but it features a very extended makeout session. IT'S RELEVANT TO THE PLOT, OKAY?

Tina hummed to herself as she stretched her legs, watching serenely as Newt finished tossing pellets to the mooncalves a hundred yards away. At her side, the sweet little unicorn foal Newt had given her for her birthday lay curled in a heap, nibbling quietly at what was left of a honey-dipped apple. Tina smiled sadly as she stroked him, still musing on the week that had ended.

She'd escaped the arrest of Malocchio with a cut lip and cracked ribcage, but what had lingered was the exhaustion. Dark circles still lined the bottom of her deep brown eyes even days after the attack, yet physical fatigue was only the half of it. It scared her a little, the intensity of it.

Even the weekend had afforded little opportunity to recover. She'd noticed they were quickly falling into a routine – book signings in the morning, adventures exploring in the afternoon, followed by quiet evenings cavorting around the case – and yet as much as she was enjoying it, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong. The thought lingered on the edge of her subconscious, gnawing away at her.

And then there was the holiday. Friday had marked the beginning of Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish New Year – it was an event she generally looked forward to, though this year the timing had been most inconvenient, and the celebrations seemed to have passed her by faster than she could process them. She was left feeling confused and faintly empty, a far cry from the rejuvenation she typically associated with the day. Tina sighed to herself, fiddling with her bracelet.

“Sorry about that.”

Tina glanced up, shaken out of her reverie. Newt was beaming shyly at her, his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. At her side, Uri stirred timidly at the disruption, climbing to his hooves and trotting off. Newt smiled apologetically as he took the foal's place on the blanket. “That took quite a bit longer than I expected,” he added. “Ihad some trouble with Bessie. She didn't seem to want to settle down tonight.”

Tina's stomach gave a pleasant flutter as Newt pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Their eyes met for a moment as he pulled back, and she saw her own easy contentment mirrored back at her on his freckled face.

“Erm – is this alright?” he asked gingerly, pausing in the act of offering to wrap his arm around her. Tina grinned, scooting closer, and a moment later she was reminded of just how well her head fit in the crook of his shoulder. “It's wonderful,” she muttered. Newt's earthy, slightly-sweaty scent filled her senses, yet with it came that faint sense of sadness she couldn't quite explain.

“So what was Bessie getting up to this evening?” she asked, doing her best to try to distract herself. Newt gave an exaggerated sigh, launching into a dramatic retelling of the creature's antics. Tina followed absently along, smiling and groaning in all the right places, as she tried in vain to shake the feeling of melancholy that had washed over her. She usually enjoyed these discussions, finding both the subject and Newt's insatiable passion for it equally appealing, but her mind was elsewhere tonight.

“Erm...Tina?”

She blinked, suddenly aware that Newt was looking at her uncertainly, his expression embarrassed and slightly hurt. At some point he must have stopped talking, yet she couldn't for the life of her have said when. She stared at him blankly. “What?”

Newt's cheeks twinged pink. “Did – did you want to go?” he mustered.

“What?”

Of course she didn't want to leave – they were cuddled up so comfortably, and they'd been having such a nice evening...she shook her head, trying to regain her bearings. Newt was watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. “...I'm sorry,” Tina said earnestly, shaking her head a little. She reached for his hand, hoping he would understand not to take it personally. “I guess I just...drifted off for a bit.”

Newt nodded, still looking somewhat awkward. “It's just – you seem a bit-”

“A bit what?”

“Distracted,” Newt explained. He flashed her a grin, looking faintly sheepish. “I thought - perhaps I was boring you.”

Tina blinked at him. “You what?”

Newt shrugged, ducking his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. Tina was watching him carefully now, her eyes narrowing shrewdly before she suddenly softened. It wasn't the first time Newt had expressed something so self-deprecating, or simply unnerved her with his bluntness, but it never ceased to catch her off-guard all the same.

“You weren't _boring_ me,” she assured him. Tina sat up, stroking his cheek in a moment of tenderness. “I'm so sorry, Newt. I didn't mean to make you feel-”

“There's no need to explain,” Newt chuckled, still avoiding her gaze. “I know I can go on a bit, if left unchecked.”

She could think of no words to respond to this. She watched him for a moment in silence, before finally settling on a gesture instead. She was still touching his face - it was almost no effort at all to lean in, their lips brushing in a move that sparked fireworks in her belly. Newt shuddered, his breath hot as he exhaled against her cheek. Their eyes met for a moment, Newt's mouth twisting up in an unmistakeable little grin.

“...You've never bored me,” Tina said firmly, her voice coming out slightly strangled as she recovered her breathing. She managed a tiny smile as she took in Newt's glazed expression, pressing her forehead to his. “I'm just tired is all.”

“Ah.” Newt paused. “Right.” He cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes again. “Well if you wanted to turn in-”

Tina shook her head; now it was her turn to look embarrassed. “No. Let's just stay like this, please.”

Newt was silent, though she saw the pleased expression flash across his face as she scooted into him. His arm tightened around her once more, and she allowed herself to sink into him, closing her eyes as she settled against his chest. He smelled so unbelievably good.

' _Let's just stay like this, please.'_

The words echoed in Tina's mind, making her suddenly shiver. _If only, if only..._ she turned her head into Newt's collar, not wanting to face him, but felt him stiffen all the same. Her hand had found his; he'd started stroking her in small circles with his thumb.

“...Tina?”

She bit her lip, blinking quickly before pulling away to look into his eyes. Intense grey-green eyes stared back at her, for once never faltering. Tina paused for a moment, deliberating the thing that had been on her mind these past few days. A lump swelled in her throat.

Newt's voice was gentle as he squeezed her hand. “Tina, what is it?”

In the past, Rosh Hashanah had always been among her favorites of the holidays. She drew a sense of peace from its customary meditation, a kind of serenity that came from the opportunity to take a pause from the strife of daily life and reflect on the year that just ended, and ponder the one that was to come. Yet this year she'd found herself shying away from it, not wanting to linger too long on the topic that had been plaguing her, however much she fought against it. Tina lowered her eyes again.

Madame Picquery's offer had allowed them some extra time, but there was no denying the reality that she had fallen for a man who belonged half a world away, and nothing could change that. In six weeks, Newt would have to return home, and she would be left standing at the docks, watching her heart leave with him.

“Oh, Tina.”

Newt was watching her intently, not failing to spot the single solitary tear that had slipped down her cheek. Tina cursed herself. She hadn't wanted to cry; if she gave into the temptation it would only make things so much harder. She swallowed, shaking her head.

“...Come here,” he added, leaning forward. Newt brushed his lips against her so lightly she almost sighed. He closed his eyes, still pressing their foreheads together. His voice broke the silence. “You know, you can always talk to me. About anything.”

He sounded so irresistibly _earnest_. Tina shivered, her heart swelling. It terrified her that he could do this to her, make her feel so many things at once. She wanted nothing more than to sink against him and tell him everything, to plead with him not to leave her - for them to just _stay_ like this forever - but nothing about that was possible. She chewed her lip, wracking desperately for something to fill the gap. Before she knew it the first words she could think of were spilling out of her.

“I'm worried about Uri.”

“...Uri?” Newt repeated, his confusion mingling with concern. His eyes roamed the case, stopping only when they landed on where the foal now stood on the other side of the pasture. The baby unicorn was sniffing at the grass, its muzzle nudging at what was left of his apple core.

Tina's heart pounded away inside her chest. She needed to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. She settled for the closest thing she could think of, praying it would give her some form of catharsis.

“I just can't help worrying about – about how he'll _adjust_ ,” she said quietly, knowing full well how breathless she sounded. Newt stared at her, puzzled. “...After,” she explained. Tina bit her lip apologetically. “He's grown so attached to me.”

Newt continued to look perplexed, though she knew the exact moment he grasped her meaning. Newt's expression suddenly changed, and she heard a hitch in his breath. Her own voice felt stuck in her throat.

They'd avoided talking about his leaving; it was so much more pleasant to take advantage of what time they had, rather than dwell on its inevitable end. And she'd been hesitant to bring it up, anxious of seeming too invested in him so early in their courtship, yet it had spread in her like a poison. From the pained expression she'd just spotted on Newt's face, it appeared she hadn't been the only one dreading the separation.

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them looking troubled. Newt was staring at their entwined hands, his eyebrows knitted together in a knot on his forehead.

“You know – you're welcome to keep him here,” he said finally, his voice slightly hoarse. “He is yours, after all.”

Tina smiled at him sadly. She would have loved to keep Uri with her, for the unicorn's sake as much as her own - but there was simply no way, and Newt knew it. Even if they managed to set up an appropriate enclosure for him...she was already risking so much by covering up for Queenie; it would be nothing short of foolishness to add another felony to the list. Newt nodded in understanding, looking at the ground.

“...Well,” he said heavily, and his hand suddenly felt clammy in hers. “If it's any consolation...I truly do think Uri will be able to manage. He's already become more comfortable around me, now that you've given your approval. I think when the time comes...he may very well have an adjustment period, but I don't expect he'll give us _too_ much cause for concern.”

“Yes,” Tina agreed vaguely, before remembering she was supposed to be arguing the other side. She shot him a sheepish smile. “I know, I'm being silly.”

Newt looked at her carefully, his thumb still brushing the back of her hand as he searched her expression. She couldn't bear to look at him, but it was no good, she could feel his eyes on her; explorer's eyes that saw all. More tears burned behind her lids, even as she tried to blink them away, and then Newt was cupping her chin, forcing her to face him.

“...Tina.”

“I'm sorry.”

Newt shook his head, silencing her as he gave a slight shiver. He was grimacing as he pulled her into his arms, capturing her in a tight embrace.

Tina was quiet as Newt held her to his chest. She could feel his breath against her ear, soft and warm upon her skin. Not for the first time, the sheer distance of the Atlantic sprung into her mind, and it was almost too much for her. She wanted to jinx something, wanted to Drought Charm away the whole thing and be done with it, and Newt seemed to shudder as he felt her stiffen in his arms.

“Shh. Shhhhhh.”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her face; his skin was damp against her own. Tina pulled away, taking in his dewy eyes. For a moment they simply looked at each other.

“Tina...” Newt seemed to be struggling to find the words; she watched as his chest rose and fell unevenly. He was staring at her nose, apparently unable to quite meet her gaze. “You _must_ realize I won't be able to stay away from you for long.”

Tina closed her eyes, her cheeks turning pink at his heartfelt words. Newt paused before continuing, his voice thick with emotion. She'd reached up to touch his face, smiling sadly as he captured her hand in his.

“Tina – I need you to listen to me, please.”

She watched him curiously, seeing him struggle to find words. Newt squinted at her, his breath catching. “I promise you,” he said fervently. “It won't be like it was before. We won't have to go half a year without seeing each other, it won't be just letters and yearning and wondering where we stand. We'll find a way, we'll make it all work out, I promise. I promise,” Newt repeated, looking at her intently.

“...I'm going to miss you.”

The words hung between them, and Newt smiled in earnest, his lips pressing to her forehead.

“Not for long,” he vowed. Tina looked up at him, not daring to hope.

“It's going to be alright,” he added quietly. “Really it is. I've already given it... _more_ than a fair bit of thought.” Newt smiled at her, embarrassed. “They do have international portkeys you know. They're a bit pricy, I know,” he muttered, sensing her objections and dismissing them before she could give them voice. “But the book is doing well. It wouldn't be beyond our means to see each other, even once or twice a month...” Newt looked at her hopefully. Tina swallowed, feeling her heart leap into her throat.

One or twice a month...it was more than she'd ever let herself dream of. She wiped her eyes, gazing up at him searchingly. “Do you really think-?”

It would be a senseless extravagance; those portkeys were exorbitant, and yet if Newt was willing to help shoulder the cost – she knew his recent income had left him more than comfortable, even without accounting for his family's personal wealth. It was selfish, and wasteful, but it was _possible-_

“I promise you, Tina,” Newt murmured. “I know, it's not the same as what we have now, but – but it won't be like _before_ either.” He said it with such conviction, she couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Tina was silent for a moment, nodding, allowing herself to lose herself in the power of his gaze.

“...And – it's not as if it'll be this way forever.”

Tina looked up at him blearily, her heart skipping. Newt's voice sounded breathless, as if he wasn't sure he ought to continue. He blushed, looking terribly flustered. “I just mean - there's nothing to say we won't - end up living on the same continent, eventually.”

“What do you-?”

Tina was staring at him; she'd barely recognized her own voice. Newt's faced was redder than she'd ever seen it. He looked suddenly furtive, as if he thought he might have gone too far. “I only mean - it's a _possibility_ , someday, that we might - in the future, perhaps...” he drifted off, his ears turning pink to match the rest of him. “...And in the meantime,” he said finally, taking a great shuddering breath to steady himself. “We'll have no end of opportunities to visit each other. Until we figure out...what's next.”

Tina looked up at him, her heart flooding with longing. She nodded slowly, blinking back tears of a different sort. “Yes,” she agreed, and the smile that spread across Newt's face took her breath away. _“Yes.”_ She found his hands, their fingers intertwining as she brushed his lips in a gesture that was both soft and slow.

Newt's kiss was wetter than she expected, his leg wrapping around hers to pull her closer. Tina sighed. She felt like she was brimming with warmth, still not quite daring to contemplate the significance of his words. She kissed him hungrily, hopefully, as the sensation of his body entwined with hers succeeded in wiping all other thought from her completely.

Newt was shaking as she pulled away. He blinked at her as she gazed up at him, his seafoam-colored eyes suddenly bathed in a sheer film. She considered him for a moment, surprised to see that his ecstatic smile had disappeared.

“Newt?”

“...I adore you,” he murmured, his voice catching in his throat. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, as shaky as his cracking voice.“Tina-”

“Shhhh.”

Tina leaned in, reclaiming him before Newt could get lost in his despair. His hands tightened in her grip, his breath hitching for a moment as she pressed against him, her movements more insistent and decisive than before. Whatever was to come, however painful their separation - they were together _now_ , and she wanted to make the most of it -

Newt's lips were like velvet, a perfect mixture of soft and rough. Tina closed her eyes, releasing one of his hands to weave her fingers through his curls. She pulled him closer, tugging at the loose tendrils of hair, her heart skipping as Newt suddenly moaned into her mouth. She felt the vibrations course through her veins, stirring her as the kiss continued to deepen. Teeth scraped gently over her bottom lip - and then Newt was sucking on her tongue, and Tina felt herself begin to unravel.

Time escaped her; they'd fallen backwards onto the blanket, Newt's arm tight around her waist as he pulled her closer. She could feel his muscles rippling below her fingers. The tension that had been building in her over the past few days had uncoiled, filling her with warmth. _“Newt...”_

He groaned, faltering at the sound of his name on her lips. Their eyes met again, and then he was pulling her back in, his hand cradling the back of her head. Tina was acutely aware that she was sweating through her clothes – and yet she wasn't ready to stop, not now, not yet...

Her hands had begun to massage him, squeezing and rubbing all along his chest and shoulders. Newt's mouth was traveling along her neck, eliciting more gasps as he drank his way up her throat. She could feel her self-control foundering with every lave of his lips. He felt so good below her; strong and steady and radiating heat. With every brush over his torso he seemed to grow warmer, until she looked down to see his brow had grown sheer.

Tina swallowed, meeting Newt's gaze. His cheeks had turned pink, his hair a mess of curls spreading across the blanket. He looked utterly wanton. Tina paused for a moment, smiling shakily, then leaned back in to retake his mouth.

The kiss had grown gentler again, though there was a lingering intensity that made both their intentions still clear. His hand had started to wander from her waist, palming down the outer edge of her thigh. A sigh of approval escaped her. Newt's mouth seemed to quicken at the sound.

He was breathing heavily by now. He scarcely reacted as she reached for his collar, his mouth still intent on hers as she fumbled clumsily with his bowtie. Their tongues danced as he drank her in, the sweet and heated little pecks giving way to more indecent sucking and tasting. Tina shifted, and realized he'd grown rigid against her.

She was barely aware of unbuttoning his waistcoat. It slipped over his shoulders easily, dropping to the ground as Newt gave an appreciative hum inside her mouth. She could feel him so much better now. Only a single layer separated her from him. She could feel the racing of his heart beneath her fingers, keeping pace with the one pounding inside her chest. Her lips had become feverish, capturing his in an exchange of give and take.

It wasn't enough, Tina realized. She needed to touch him – _really_ touch him; she needed the confirmation of his skin against hers. She set to working the fastenings of his shirt, her hands moving more hastily as they both became swept up in the moment. One button, then two, and three-

Newt gasped, breaking away as she brushed against his chest. He looked up at her, his eyes green and glazed as he tried to settle his ragged breathing. His face had grown flushed and he was gleaming with sweat; if anything, the sight only made her want him more. “I...”

Tina drew back, suddenly timid as she returned to herself. She blinked at him, uncertainty replacing the fiery longing of only moments before. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, her expression earnest. “I didn't mean...” She swallowed, trying to collect her thoughts. Newt's chest was heaving with exertion; she could see the slightest bit of unruly ginger hair where she'd left him exposed. “...Is this too much?”

Newt merely blinked at her, still struggling to catch his breath. Tina bit her lip, guilt and self-consciousness flooding through her. “Newt, I'm sorry,” she repeated. “I shouldn't have-.”

“Shhh.” Newt reached up, touching the side of her face. “Please – please don't apologize.”

Tina hesitated, studying him intently. Newt was smiling at her now, his expression sheepish and – was it possible, just a little bit wistful?

“Newt?”

“Please.” Newt's voice was husky when he next spoke. “I'm – interested, I've just never done this before.”

Tina looked at him, returning his smile as she gave a slight nod. Of course he hadn't. She didn't know what she'd been thinking, or if she'd been thinking at all-

“...I didn't mean I want to stop,” Newt added, interrupting her thoughts. Tina blinked down at him in surprise, smiling when she spotted his face turning pink again. She chuckled, biting her lip.

“...Oh.”

There was no mistaking it, the look on Newt's face was unquestionably wishful. He smiled at her dreamily, rubbing a strand of loose hair between his fingers.

“So, um -” She was blushing too now, her voice failing to mask her raw excitement. “Do you want-?”

She was going to ask him if he wanted to continue kissing, but the words were stolen from her as Newt guided her hands back to his fastenings. His eyes were locked with hers as he began to undo his next button,his expression suddenly intent. Tina watched for a moment, breathless, before finding her voice.

“Are you sure?” she asked gently.

Newt was silent, merely tipping his head as he considered her. He was still gracing her with that boyish little smile. He guided her hands another half inch down his shirt, his movements steady and not at all hesitant. Tina smiled.

Their fingers worked together as they made their way down, until he was laying bare beneath her, all freckles and muscle and a spattering of wiry chest hair. Tina froze as she took him in, her breath catching in her throat. _Oh._

Her suspicions about his physique hadn't been wrong, she now saw. Newt was wonderfully well-defined, his chest and stomach sculpted as if out of marble. The narrow frame she'd grown so familiar with was matched with a surprisingly sturdy build, one which filled her mind with a somewhat unexpected flood of indecent thoughts. Tina swallowed, feeling another warm flush wash over her. She'd never seen anything quite so _masculine._ Heat was spreading like a fissure down her spine, blurring her vision.

Newt cleared his throat. Tina scarcely heard him; her thoughts were elsewhere as she reached instinctively to brush a finger over his chest, a shiver rolling through her. She wanted to touch him, to know what those muscles felt like.Everywhere she looked there was something new to explore, something else to allure and entice. Her gaze lingered on the creases of his stomach, wanting to trace the lines, wanting to feel them pressed against her...

“Tina?”

She glanced up, slightly dazed. Newt was looking at her anxiously, his face burning.

“...Sorry,” he mumbled, trying for a smile. “I know I'm - a bit cut up.”

Tina blinked, peering at him in confusion. She became aware that her mouth had fallen open, and promptly closed it. “Hmm?”

“I'm afraid it rather comes with the territory,” Newt explained, sounding suddenly rueful. “I realize it's not the most... _attractive_ -”

Tina frowned, his words finally registering. And yet she found she still couldn't quite make sense of them, until another glance down at where he kept anxiously glancing brought forth a wave of comprehension.

A wide motley of scars decorated Newt's arms and torso – bites and claw marks of all shapes and sizes, scattered amongst various faded and shiny splotches, remnants from the occasions his dragon-hide gear must have failed to entirely protect him. The marks hadn't escaped her notice as she'd made her inspections, but she hadn't paid them any mind either, except for a brief flicker of concern, which had eased quickly into a swell of admiration. Just another remnant of his innumerable selfless deeds, she'd reflected, and hardly anything to trouble herself over, not when she'd had so many other things to capture her attention.

And yet – Newt was clearly self-conscious about it, or at the very least, seemed apprehensive of her apparent reaction to him. Tina merely stared, her heart swelling. Part of her wanted nothing more than to laugh; the whole situation seemed so marvelously absurd.

Newt was still gazing uncomfortably at his stomach, seeming uncertain as to whether he wanted to hear her response. Tina bit her lip, reaching to brush away the mop of hair that had fallen across his forehead. His eyes met hers just as she leaned into him, his mouth opening instinctively as she pressed her lips to his.

And _oh_ , that was wonderful. He was at her mercy, draped nearly bare beneath her. Newt had went still, apparently content to let her do most of the work for the time being. Yet he responded easily to each of her cues, his pillowy lips embracing hers as he let out a deep moan she decided she'd quite like to hear again. She allowed her mouth to pry from his as she sought out his neck, smiling to herself as she felt Newt shiver. He was trembling now, mumbling unintelligibly under his breath as he returned his arm to her waist.

This was heaven, she thought dimly; her hand had slipped beneath his unbuttoned shirt, caressing the muscles that had so captivated her. Newt hissed his approval, tightening his grip around her. Their mouths found each other again, linking alongside their clasped fingers. She could feel him smiling against her. She kissed him until her mouth went numb, trying to keep things slow and tender, even as the heat threatened to pool in her stomach once again.

The case had grown dark when they finally broke apart, gasping for breath. Their eyes met with identical smiles, the both of them chuckling sheepishly as they took in their compromised positions. She was draped across him, her legs straddling his and hips angled to the side to retain some semblance of propriety. He was still holding her in his arms, one around her waist, the other clutching hers between them.

“So – erm -” Newt was pink-cheeked, his mouth turned up in a radiant grin. “I take it you'll still have me?”

She smirked at him, infuriated, before prying herself gently out of his grip. Newt's brows furrowed slightly, only to shoot upward and freeze as Tina slid down the length of his body.

“...Merlin,” he whispered, sounding half-strangled as Tina bent low, dropping a kiss upon the place she knew his heart must be. She could feel it beating below her lips, its pace quite a bit more rapid than normal, yet assuredly steady in its rhythm. She moved slightly to the left, where one of the more distinctive marks marred his freckly skin, trailing a second, gentler kiss along the seam. She felt Newt's sharp intake of breath. Tina smiled slightly, squeezing his hand.

One by one she kissed his scars, taking her time as she went along. With each brush of her lips, Newt seemed to grow calmer, until his tense muscles had become soft and sturdy again beneath her touch. His breathing had slowed, though his heart still pattered excitedly as she brought her mouth to him again and again, moving across his chest and down his stomach.

Only after the last wound had been blessed did she raise her head, spotting him watching her with a rapt expression.Eyes the color of dewy grass and softened soil danced as they found each other. Newt raised his hand, coming it tentatively through her windswept hair.

“You – you truly don't mind then?” he muttered.

Tina shook her head. “Why would I?” She had scars of her own, for that matter, two or three of which were quite unsightly in her opinion, but that was the life of an Auror. She'd been self-conscious about them at one point, grateful that they were hidden in spots rarely exposed to the public, yet she'd never imagined the possibility of Newt being bothered by them. Not Newt, who seemed to adore her completely - frizzy hair and plain face and all. On the contrary, she'd spent more than one evening alone imagining him running his hands over them, or perhaps someday even his lips, much as she had just done. Her skin tingled at the memory. She bit her lip, her hand still lingering on his bare chest.

“I promise you, I have no complaints,” she murmured, her smile gently teasing. Her eyes softened. “And...I'm sorry if I gave you any reason to think otherwise,” she whispered.

Newt had the decency to look chagrined. “It's just – you were staring,” he mumbled back. “Just a bit,” he added hastily.

“Hmm?” She had to lean closer to hear him, his words jumbling together in an awkward rush. Newt blushed again, his smile apologetic.

“Earlier, when you first opened my shirt -” he explained, not quite meeting her gaze. “It seemed as if you were -staring -”

Tina's face felt like it might catch fire. “Oh.”

“I just assumed-” Newt looked at her imploringly, his expression anxious. Tina pursed her lips.

Apparently she hadn't made herself clear enough, she thought wryly. She'd half-hoped she wouldn't need to actually say it, but her dignity was a small enough price for his happiness. “Newt - I was... _admiring_ you,” she confessed, feeling her cheeks bloom again.

“Sorry?”

Newt was gazing at her, nonplussed. Tina bit her lip, waiting for him to catch on, then gave him a dimple-laced grin as he seemed to grasp her meaning.

“...Oh,” he said feebly. His eyes darted around the case, his expression, in that moment, proving near impossible to read.

“Is that okay?” she asked softly, suddenly uncertain again. Newt gave her a very flustered smile.

“It is,” he confirmed. She studied him carefully, finally spotting the gratefulness wash over his face – and beyond that something else - excitement, maybe, even pride. She smiled shyly back at him.

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” she added, still slightly self-conscious. Newt let out a soft chuckle.

“On the contrary. I'm very glad you approve,” he said hoarsely, tilting his head to hide his smirk. Tina felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her, though it was a more pleasant sort.

“Don't get cocky,” she retorted, biting back a laugh. Newt grinned at her mischievously, merely wrapping his arm around her once again.

They laid like that happily for a few quiet minutes, the only sounds that of the scurrying of the creatures as they settled down to sleep. Newt had closed his eyes, apparently oblivious to her studying him as Tina's thoughts gradually returned to the discussion from earlier that night. It still prickled, of course, but she felt much calmer about it now. The sound of Newt's voice saying he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long wasn't something she would be able to forget anytime soon. She couldn't bring herself to linger on the second bit - not yet, anyway. It was too big, the stakes of her being mistaken far too high...

“Tina?”

She buried her head in his shoulder, giving a noncommittal hum. “Hmm.”

Newt's voice was slightly tentative. “Would you mind if we – stayed here like this for a bit?”

Tina raised her eyes, surveying him calmly. “You mean sleep here?”

Newt returned her gaze. “If it comes to that,” he agreed softly.

Tina smiled at him. The truth was, she had no inclination whatsoever for this to end. She didn't care if it was late, or how it would look to anyone else if they spent the night alone in each other's company. She wanted to lay here with him for as long as possible, just holding him, with the sound of happy creatures and whispering winds all around them. She snuggled closer, not bothering to voice a reply.

She was ridiculously comfortable, she thought drowsily, her fingers still stroking his half-bared chest. She could feel his scars under her fingertips, giving a pleasant texture to the smooth skin. Newt's arm was snug around her, rubbing tenderly across her back. His other hand was linked in hers - a perfect fit, she thought.

For awhile neither spoke, both mesmerized by the pleasantness of this newfound intimacy. Sleep was beginning to settle over her. The case was quiet, the only sound a faint braying in the distance.

“Tell me a story,” she murmured.

“What kind of story?” Newt mumbled back. She could hear the smile in his sleepy-sounding voice.

Tina shifted. “Tell me about how you rescued the crocotta,” she suggested, her own words muffled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Newt hummed, running his hand over her hair. It was an old story, but one she'd always enjoyed, and Tina listened contently as Newt launched in, her face pressed against his bare skin, laughing and sighing at all the right moments. It hadn't been a 'rescue', to be truthful, not in the strictest sense, but the creature had taken a liking to Newt and had refused to let him part her company. It hadn't been long until Newt relented and allowed her to tag along. He was a very good story-teller, Tina reflected; she could imagine the scene unfolding in her mind, Newt's long blue coat billowing against the Indian landscape.

At some point Newt's voice began to trail off, his sentences becoming more and more nonsensical as the artificial starlight deepened above them. Tina registered the change dimly in the back of her mind, finding herself far too comfortable to be bothered. She could hear the familiar cawing of the augery on the other side of the meadow, mingling in with the sounds of flapping and slithering that always seemed to permeate through the menagerie. Even in the quiet of night, Newt's case held a special sort of magic. The air itself felt different down here – warmer, softer somehow. It really was very soothing, she thought sleepily.

Tina was snoozing by the time Newt's tale finally dwindled to a close. Her warm breath vibrated against his neck as he shifted on the spot, his heart pounding away inside his chest. Tina slept on, unaware, as Newt withdrew his wand from the holster at his belt; his whispered spell weaved through the silence as he conjured them a second blanket. Tina didn't so much as stir as he draped the quilt over her back and shoulders; a moment later a pair of strong arms were tightening around her, unnoticed as Newt pressed a kiss to the apple of her cheek. He fell asleep smiling, with a curl of soft hair loped across his face.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a deleted scene for the end of this chapter as well, keep an eye on my tumblr over the next few days if you want to read it. :3


	16. Fever (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning – this chapter (and the next) contains Feelings. Reader discretion is advised

 

It was just over a week after the appearance of Theseus's ill-timed owl that Newt found himself once more in the Goldstein's flat, his long angled body bent over the coffee table as he lifted one of Jacob's occamy rolls to his mouth. It was still warm; he could feel the blueberries melting deliciously against his tongue.

Newt settled back against the sofa, casting a happy glance around the room. It was late, the tail end of what had been a wonderful evening, but the Goldstein home still shone with its inner warmth. Beside him, Jacob was lounging in companionable silence, his eyes on the beaming blonde on the other side of the room as he fidgeted with his tie. Newt spared them a brief smile. Queenie was in her usual good spirits, giggling alongside her sister as they huddled over a saucepan containing the evening's final batch of cocoa. It was to the second woman that Newt directed his gaze.

If Tina noticed she was being watched, she didn't show it. Newt's eyes followed her as she moved around the kitchen, her wand drawn as she Summoned their abandoned mugs to her side. She lined them up neatly upon the counter, paying no attention to the bottle of milk floating behind her. Over by the stove, Queenie was whispering something Newt couldn't quite hear. Tina smirked.

_“So.”_

Newt started, turning. Absorbed in his observations, he'd managed to completely forget about his companion, though he saw now that Jacob was leaning forward on the couch, watching him with a knowing glint in his eyes that made Newt want to squirm. He threw a very pointed glance toward the kitchen, before turning back with his eyebrows raised. Newt looked at him blankly.

“Erm – so what?” he muttered, his eyes darting around the room.

Jacob gave a great belly laugh. Newt did his best to smile back, trying to hide his bemusement as he met his friend's gaze.

 _“So,”_ Jacob repeated patiently, still grinning, as he gave Newt's shoulder a good-natured nudge. “It seems like things are goin' pretty _well_ between the two'a'yous...?”

Newt felt himself turn crimson. He looked away, his gaze settling on his bootlaces, but he was powerless to hold back the grin that had already broken across his features. “Erm – yes,” he muttered weakly. “Yes. It's been quite-”

His voice faltered, the right words failing to come, and Jacob chuckled knowingly. “That good, huh?”

Newt's face was still flushed. It took him a moment to find his voice. “...Better,” he finally admitted, smiling sheepishly at his hands.

Jacob's slap to his back nearly startled him off the sofa. “That's _great,_ buddy.” Newt looked up, his chest warming at Jacob's broad smile. Jacob grinned at him. “I always knew you twos was meant for each other. Sometimes you can just _tell_ , you know?” His round face had crinkled with joy. Newt could think of nothing to say to this, so he settled for staring at his lap, his cheeks burning.

“...Besides,” Jacob added slyly. “The both'a yous been floatin' around here like a coupla school kids, it ain't hard to see you and the dame are pretty happy.”

Newt smirked at his hands, still not bothering to reply. He knew his and Tina's behaviour must have been tiresome at the least this past month, with all their simpering little smiles and long lingering gazes, but he thought it was only fair, considering the way Jacob and Queenie carried on themselves...As a matter of fact, it was Jacob's very expertise in this department that Newt had been hoping to take advantage of tonight; Newt paused, seeing the flicker of an opportunity arise.

“Newt? You alright buddy?”

Something of his nervousness must have shown on his face, for Jacob's expression had suddenly grown softer and more serious. Newt nodded, wiping his sweaty palms on the legs of his trousers.

He'd been putting off this discussion as long as possible, but he knew the time had come at last. If he waited very much longer, he would be running the risk of blurting the thing out in a moment of impulse, and he very much wanted to avoid mucking this up. “Erm-”

Jacob's brow creased. “Is somethin' botherin you?” he asked gently.

“Well – since you bring it up - ” Newt stared at his lap, unable to bring himself to look up as the words finally tumbled out. “I _was_ actually hoping you might indulge me with a bit of...gentlemanly advice, as it were.”

Jacob leaned toward him, still looking slightly concerned. “What is it, buddy?”

A tinkling laugh erupted suddenly from the kitchen. Newt looked up at the sound, his gaze locking on where Tina stood at her sister's side. They were both staring at the dining room table, their faces flush with amusement as they watched Pickett's best attempt at the Charleston. Newt heard himself chuckle.

Tina glanced up. Their eyes met from across the flat, Tina's eyes crinkling happily as she caught sight of him, and Newt found himself being seized with a confidence he didn't know he had. “I was just wondering,” he said to his friend, in a vague sort of voice that sounded scarcely like his own, “What might be an appropriate amount of time to wait before I tell Tina that I love her.”

The words hung in their air between them, as Newt sat in a daze, contently watching the dark-haired witch now busily stirring the batch of cocoa. It was a moment still before the reality of his confession finally set in. Newt's breath hitched. “Erm-”

Jacob had let loose a low whistle. Newt glanced at his lap, feeling his face rapidly deepening into the colour of a beetroot.

“I know it's a bit soon,” he muttered hastily. “I know, that's-”

“Nahhh.” To his sudden amazement, Jacob seemed to be grinning again. “I mean, come on, buddy – you've known the dame for what, goin' on two years now? Forget how long it's been _official_. I figure it's about time you were honest with the gal about how you feel.” Jacob chuckled to soften the severity of his words, leaning over to give Newt's shoulder a friendly rub.

Newt felt as if his mouth had filled with sawdust; Jacob's immediate encouragement was more than he could have hoped for. “You think so?” he asked, unable to restrain his nerves.

“Are you kiddin' me? I say go for it,” Jacob enthused.

Newt stared at his feet. He could feel a tepid grin spreading across his features, blurring his vision as he tried to catch his breath. The world had swayed at Jacob's words. “I-”

“...Sorry to interrupt the bull session.”

Newt looked up, the sound of Tina's voice sending shivers down his spine. She and her sister were crossing toward them, the both of them carrying a pair of steaming mugs clutched tight in their hands. “It's still hot,” Tina explained, setting down the drinks on the coffee table. “But I think our friend here was starting to miss you.”

Newt followed her gaze, smiling when he spotted the bowtruckle peeking out from Tina's pocket. Pickett scrambled out and onto Tina's hand, chittering madly until Newt held out his arm for him to hop on.

“You're _impossible_ ,” Newt sighed, though not unkindly.

He had stood upon Tina's arrival; he sat himself now on the settee that stood adjacent to the Goldstein sofa, content to let Queenie take his spot next to Jacob as Tina sidled up beside him. He smiled when she found his hand. He felt bolstered after his conversation with Jacob, and he watched in silence from beneath his eyelashes as Tina cast him a shy smile.

He was aware that his friends had begun talking, though his mind was elsewhere. The room seemed to have grown warmer, or perhaps it was merely the inevitable outcome of Tina's body pressed to his - whatever the cause, it was incredibly pleasant. The music had started up again with a flick of Queenie's wand, though a bit quieter than before when they'd turned the flat into a dance hall, so as not to overpower Queenie and Jacob's banter. Tina sat curled up beside him, her long legs hanging pell-mell off the settee.

Newt closed his eyes, pulling her closer. He could stay like this all night, he thought wistfully - a smile on his lips and the woman he adored in his arms. He felt utterly at peace. Surely it couldn't be long until Queenie and Jacob announced that they were turning in for the night; they'd finished dinner hours ago. Perhaps once they'd went on their way, he'd be able to work up the courage to make good on his intentions - to confess in whole just how much she really meant to him. Perhaps...Newt took a breath of Tina's hair, thinking hard. It'd been hanging over him for what seemed to be an eternity. He wanted so much to just do the deed.

“Honey? It's getting late,” Queenie murmured, pulling him out of his reverie. The younger witch stifled a yawn, looking up at Jacob imploringly. “Did you wanna get goin'?”

Newt glanced up, wondering if she'd heard him, and feeling suddenly embarrassed. He hadn't meant to chase her out of her own home, after all – but Queenie was smiling at him mildly, her face betraying nothing but a slight need for sleep.

“So soon?” Tina frowned, looking slightly put out. Newt spared a glance at the clock; it was nearly eleven, and a weeknight. He smiled to himself, pleased that Tina seemed to be having as nice of a time as he was.

He was silent as Queenie made her apologies, watching affectionately as she nearly succeeded in crushing her older sister in her arms. He felt Tina's eyes on him. She seemed distracted as Queenie kissed her cheek in good-bye, waiting until the pair of voices had faded down the corridor before turning back to him. He didn't fail to notice the glumness in her expression.

“Well,” she said softly, watching him carefully. “Did you want-?”

“Would you care for another dance?”

Tina paused, seeming to have been caught off-guard. A moment later she was grinning again.

“I'd like that,” she agreed. Tina's face was radiant as she stepped forward.

The music had grown slower now, as the energetic jazz of earlier that evening gave way to slower ballads for them to sway to. He let himself stand a bit closer to her, smiling as Tina pressed her forehead to his. It wasn't long before they were lost in their own little world.

Newt sighed, tightening his grip on Tina's hand. He was faintly aware of Pickett squirming about in his pocket, but he paid him no mind, quite accustomed by now to the bowtruckle's antics. Newt concentrated instead on the sensations Tina was bestowing on him – the feel of her narrow waist beneath his hand . . . . the scent of her hair and the softness of her skin . . . . They were very nearly the same height, and their bodies seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

“I must admit..I'm glad we were able to find some time to be alone tonight,” Newt murmured. His voice came out strangled.

Tina's eyes shone. “Me too,” she admitted, and Newt blushed at the implication. Tonight was the first time they'd had any sort of real privacy since that evening in his case, when she'd slipped off half of his clothing and ran her hands over what laid beneath. He'd dreamt of that encounter over and over again in the nights since – he could still remember how she'd looked, flushed and wanton as she hovered over him, her kiss-bruised lips plump and ready for more attention.

What was more – in a few days he would be leaving her, embarking on a nine-day trip to the American Southwest. He wasn't looking forward to it nearly as much as he'd expected. He knew it would be wonderful to get a break from the office, to say nothing of having an entirely new region to see and explore, but he couldn't help thinking how much better it would be if Tina was coming with him. She'd enjoyed immensely their trip to Atlantisity and the Pine Barrens, and Newt was certain she'd find this expedition equally exciting...but he knew it wasn't possible. Tina was wrapped up completely in her busy workload, and he expected their time apart would pass much more quickly on her end.

Newt sighed, mulling over his thoughts. Perhaps he ought to make his confession upon their parting, to leave her on a note of sweetness. Although he supposed that might backfire...after all, if she reacted poorly, it would spoil his trip, and he didn't think he could bear attending a signing in that state of mind. While if it were to go over well...Newt's pulse gave an undeniable skip. If it went over well, he'd almost certainly be unable to leave her, and he knew his presence was needed on that side of the country. Newt screwed up his face. Maybe it would be better to wait until their reunion, he thought. Maybe...

“...I think you dropped something.”

Tina's voice was low, and it took him a moment to register it, so caught up in his train of thought. Newt opened his eyes, looking around in confusion.

“Hm?”

Tina had taken a step back, her head turned away from him as she scanned the ground.

Newt frowned. His lunascope was rolling across the floor, having landed with a light clatter. His eyes followed the tube as it made its way across the room. A moment later he was scrambling forward. “ _Bugger._ ”

It looked as if half the contents of his coat had been strewn across Tina's sitting room – he saw a pocket watch and a miniature atlas, sweet wrappers and crumpled up shopping lists....Newt grimaced, wondering if his pocket had somehow developed a hole in it. “Sorry about the mess,” he muttered, taking it all in with a sigh. Newt shook his head. “How on earth-?”

He moved toward the nearest item, still frowning to himself, but Tina clutched at his arm.

“Look.”

Newt followed her gaze. A moment later a barrage of swearwords came tumbling out from his mouth. A familiar face was sticking out of his trouser pocket, his expression screwed up in indignation as he threw a stray Dragot to the floor.

“Oh no you don't-”

Newt pursed his lips, reaching down to pluck the squirming bowtruckle out of his pocket, but Pickett merely dodged him, making a very rude noise as he sprayed him with spittle. The creature's skinny little arms were raised high above his head, already preparing to fling aside a battered old quill Newt had shoved into his pocket early that morning.

 _“Pickett,”_ Newt commanded. “Pickett, _stop!_ ”

The bowtruckle squealed as Newt made another grab for him, burrowing deep into his pockets, well out of reach. Newt let him go with a shake of his head. He gave a sigh of exasperation as he bent down to scoop the stray lunascope from where it had rolled across the flat, muttering darkly. “Sorry,” he added, as Tina knelt beside him to help gather his belongings. “I usually keep him in my breast pocket, I keep it empty for him...it seems he took offense, being asked to share his space.”

Tina chuckled, though it turned into a groan.

“Oh, no-”

Newt bit back another string of curses. He'd kept a few potion vials on him in case of emergencies; it appeared one of them had cracked on impact, its contents seeping across the floor and threatening to leave a stain. Tina left him to take care of it, her attention now on cleaning up the rest of the mess.

“ _Accio!_ ”

For a moment the flat was in chaos, as objects flew at them from all directions. Newt dodged a tin of mooncalf treats, still trying to siphon up the leaking potion before it could do any permanent damage.

“...So sorry,” he muttered again, climbing to his feet some seconds later. His fists were bulging as he attempted to cram the rest of his recovered possessions into his spare pocket; he'd stored his wand in its usual place between his teeth for safekeeping. Tina barely spared him her steadfast glance of disapproval. She was standing with her head bent over the dining room table, busy organizing his things into neat little piles.

“You missed a few.”

Newt nodded, muttering a hasty thanks as Tina began to direct objects toward him one-at-a-time. He kept his pockets stockpiled as a matter of course; it was a choice he normally would have defended, though the sight of Tina's table was enough to cast doubt. And it seemed Pickett had been at it for quite awhile before he'd finally managed to tear himself away from Tina's arms.

Still, the stacks Tina had assembled gradually grew smaller, as Newt's remaining pocket began to swell. He could see only a few leftover items by the time he was starting to run out of room – a bottle of ink – the key to his boarding house – a few loose sweets – some old spare parchment -

Newt's jaw twitched.

Tina was reaching for a crumpled up newspaper clipping, clearly oblivious to the look of panic that had just flashed across his face. Newt moved toward her jerkily. His heart sank as he watched her hands close over the article.

“...Was this anything interesting?”

Newt gave a noncommittal grunt. To his great disquiet, Tina turned the folded-up excerpt over a few times as she looked up at him, though she didn't seem to be paying it any particular attention. “Did you want me to throw it out for you?”

She already had a small pile of discarded wrappers ready to go in the bin. Newt blinked a few times, thinking rapidly. “Oh – that's alright, I'll take care of it. Why don't you sit down? I can see to the rest of this-”

“...There's some writing in the margins,” Tina added vaguely, giving it another glance. She unfolded it so they could see it better, squinting a bit in the low light. “Was this important?”

“I've got it,” Newt said brightly, easing it out of her grasp. He flashed her a grin, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

“Nothing in particular,” Newt said mildly, with a tiny shrug. “Just some rubbish Theseus sent me...bit of a joke, really.”

Tina raised no objection as he made to return it to his pocket, and yet she continued to study him as he looked around for any more forgotten items.

“Was there another article about you?”

 _She was incorrigible, this witch of his._ Newt blushed, shaking his head as he avoided Tina's slight smirk. “Er - not this time, thank Paracelsus.”

“Oh.”

Tina was still watching him; he could feel her uncertain brown eyes begin to burn. For an instant he considered simply fibbing, before his better judgement won out.

“Listen, I'll show you what it's about, just -” he gave her his most winning smile. “Promise you won't be upset.”

Tina looked as if she'd just sucked on a lemon. She put her hand on her hip, staring him down. “No,” she said simply, with a light laugh of disbelief. “What's going on?”

 _Fair enough_ , he thought ruefully, meeting her eyes with caution. It would be better to not try to deter her, he knew. Tina did not take well to being 'handled'; it only served to raise her suspicions, and make her all the more determined to weed out the truth. And the longer she was left to worry, the more she tended to panic and let things swell out of proportion in her mind. Best to break it to her lightly and quickly, then.

“It's nothing to worry about,” Newt began, and he did his best to sound at ease. “There was just something in the _Prophet_ about Kanzler Sauer's election – mostly guff to be honest,” he said truthfully, throwing her a smile. “But there was a bit in the background that struck Theseus as odd-”

“Odd,” Tina repeated, eyeing him carefully.

“Yes.” Newt held his breath.

“Odd how?”

Newt sighed. He could already imagine how Tina would react if she were to read Theseus's exact words. He'd spared little subtlety in detailing his worry, much to Newt's chagrin, and Tina was unlikely to take it calmly. He bowed his head, running through the options in his head and cursing his brother.

Theseus had grown paranoid in the months since Newt's ordeal, and the Auror's daily exposure to death and danger had done little to stem the tide. If pressed, Newt thought this might well be one of his recent overreaches - and he needed to be careful how he broke the story to Tina if he wanted to avoid her doing the same. He had hoped, as a matter of fact, that he might be able to sit down at some point in the next few days and work out exactly how to go about it, but Pickett's antics had robbed him of the opportunity to share it with her in his own pace.

“Newt.”

Newt grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's just little things, really,” he said heavily. “But Theseus thinks together it may be too much to be a coincidence.” Newt had to admit, altogether the picture they painted _was_ a bit – well, 'suspicious' was the term his brother had used, but Tina didn't need to know that – but he saw no reason to panic. He took a deep breath.

“Why - why don't you read the article for yourself?” he suggested.

It would be better that way; Tina was unlikely to jump to exactly the same conclusions Theseus had, and when Newt connected the dots for her later she'd more likely than not find them just as farfetched as he did. All would be well, Newt thought, with some relief.

“But what does Theseus actually think is _wrong?”_

Newt eyed her warily. Tina's expression brooked no room for argument.

“Don't make me play guessing games,” she continued, perching herself on the table. “You said you thought it would upset me. I want to know why.”

His heart sank. “...He's speculating,” he said, in a last-ditch attempt to explain. He'd known from the first there'd been no way to hide this from her, but this was not how he'd wanted to go about it. Anger at Theseus, at Pickett, at Tina herself, washed over him.

“Speculating about _what_?”

Newt grimaced. “He's...slightly concerned,” he said slowly, studying his feet, “that certain facts which have recently come to his attention _might_ shed on light on what exactly Grindelw-”

Newt's next words were stolen from him. Tina had flown toward him, her hand rummaging into the front pocket of his trousers, and the force of the collision was enough to make him give a little _“oof_ ” of surprise. Newt's face burned red. “Erm-”

“Hush,” she said distractedly, digging deeper into his pocket. Newt swallowed, resigned to his fate.

It didn't take long. He watched, powerless to stop her, as Tina dug out the excerpt from _The Prophet_ and carefully unfolded it.

For a long time, the flat was silent, as Tina combed through the article with her brows knitted. Newt held his breath, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

At several points Tina seemed to squint, clearly thinking hard, but he saw frankly the moment she came to the precise sentence that had first raised Theseus's hackles. Her lip turned white where she'd bit down on it. He thought he might have seen a sheen appear in her eye, before Tina blinked it away, reading on without comment. She didn't look up until she'd read it through twice.

“...What does Dumbledore have to say?”

Newt shifted his weight. His hand had risen again to stroke her hair. Tina turned into it, to his slight relief, allowing him to cradle her face, though her expression lost none of its determination.

“Newt?”

Tina lifted her hand, palming his own. Her dark eyes had grown wide and baleful. “I need you to talk to me,” she said softly.

“He's...undecided,” Newt said quietly. “He agrees that it's worth investigating, but he also believes, as I do, that it's scarcely much of anything to go on-”

“It's something to go on,” Tina disagreed, and Newt had to hold back a flinch.

“Perhaps,” he relented. “But if it is true – _if_ Grindelwald has retreated back East, if he's started recruiting again – well, it was only to be expected -” Newt winced in earnest this time, as he saw Tina's mouth begin to tremble. “Are you alright?”

Tina looked at him soberly. “Newt - ”

“I know,” he said quietly.

The Wizarding World had had several months of peace, following their charge on Nurmengard earlier that year, yet he'd known for awhile now it could only be a matter of time before Grindelwald made his next attempt at destruction. Dumbledore's spies had reported the Dark Wizard had gone underground for the time being, his forces severely depleted by the attack, but it seemed morale for the cause had been building again as Grindelwald redoubled his efforts. And now - there were strange shifts in power going on all over Europe; unexpected promotions; a new Headmistress at Durmstrang with a history of dubious friendships in the past – Newt sighed, dropping his head.

“...What about you?”

Tina's voice had grown shrill.

Newt paused, still contemplating his feet. “I agree that it makes sense, Grindelwald might have returned to his home turf-”

“No, I mean...” Tina looked suddenly uneasy, her eyes boring into his. “You're going to stay clear of Eastern Europe, aren't you?”

Newt paled. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her implication, but the words hit him sharply all the same. For a moment, he had a flash of memory; a dark cell in a strange place, and a cool smirk leering at him in the darkness. Newt closed his eyes.

“I don't have any immediate plans for travel, once I've completed my stay here,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“That isn't what I asked.”

Newt opened his eyes. Tina was staring at him matter-of-factly, her dark eyes searching him for any sign of a reaction. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she said slowly, “Theseus and Dumbledore _both_ agree with me that Grindelwald is likely going to seek retribution-”

“He's not,” Newt managed, shaking his head. “He was only ever interested in Obscurials in the first place, now that he knows I don't know anything useful – he has more pressing plans than achieving some petty vengeance-”

Tina went on as if he hadn't spoken. “You're safe as long as you're in England...Grindelwald's not about to pick a fight with Dumbledore, we're all agreed on that. And you're at least relatively safe here. It's out of the way, and he's not going to want to return to the only place that's succeeded in holding him for any significant amount of time-”

“Tina.” Newt pursed his lips, his chest hurting too much to risk meeting her gaze. “I can't spend the rest of my life - _hiding_ under a rock -”

Her eyes flashed. “I'm not asking you to,” she said tersely. “If you need to travel for the book, there's a whole world out there, outside of Eastern Europe-”

“I'd remind you that when I was attacked, I was actually in France,” he pointed out, trying bravely for a smile.

Tina was in no mood for Newt's japes tonight. Her expression hardened, and she stepped back. “When were you going to tell me?”

Newt looked away. “I needed to find the right time,” he muttered. “It's - not easy, erm-”

“The right time,” Tina repeated softly.

Newt blinked at her.His pulse was racing now. He thought back to that awful conversation that had taken place over lunch a few weeks before, when he'd admitted to her his plans to defy MACUSA. _“This can't work if you lie to me.”_ Those had been her words, murmured sadly as she learnt of his attempted deception. Surely, she didn't think he'd risk...?

“Tina-”

“It's late,” she said quietly. She turned away, pushing her hair behind her ear.

He couldn't bear the look of disappointment on her face. “Please Tina, listen to me. You don't understand-”

“I'm really tired,” Tina interrupted. She wasn't looking at him. “We can talk about this later.”

“Tina...”

“I'm exhausted,” she said firmly. “I'm sure we both are. Please, let's just get some sleep.”

There was little he could do after that. He pleaded with her for another minute or so, but Tina seemed to have shut down for the night, and nothing he said would bring her back to him.

It was with a heavy heart that Newt said his goodbyes, relieved when Tina allowed him to kiss the side of her head before stepping out. There'd been a moment of terror in which he'd feared she'd pull away from him, but Tina was as accepting as always as he brushed back a lock of her hair.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” he asked, hovering in the threshold.

“We'll talk soon,” she agreed. Tina was looking away, hugging her arms.

Newt stepped into the corridor, his chest tight. His eyes stung as she closed the door behind him, barely wishing him so much as a “good night” before disappearing back into her flat.

Tina's pale face was still burned into his mind thirty minutes later, as he went about his evening rounds, and it was the last thing Newt saw before he fell asleep, curled up in the little bedroom in his shed with the niffler and a handful of other creatures burrowed in beside him. He'd opted to stay in his case for the night; he needed the company.

Newt had tossed and turned for what felt like ages, wondering if he'd be able to sleep at all that night, when he realized he must have done, for the room had suddenly grown several times darker, and the sounds that had been his creatures settling in for the night had faded to only a faint howl in the distance. He blinked, wondering for a moment what had woken him.

A pair of golden yellow eyes suddenly shimmered out of the darkness.

“Merlin's Beard.” Newt jerked upward, his heart hammering. He heard something scampering backward away from the bed, and the pieces clicked together in his mind as his eyes adjusted enough to make out a pearly outline flickering in the corner.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Newt whispered, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “You startled me.”

The demiguise eyed him warily.

“Come on, then. Up you go,” Newt muttered, patting the spot next to him on the mattress. He watched sleepily as the little ape took a tentative step forward, before pulling himself upward with a graceful heave. “There you go. It's alright,” he mumbled, preparing to settle himself back against the pillow.

He frowned when he felt the shiver. “...If I have to tell you to share the blankets again, you're all going back outside,” he muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes. He felt exhausted, and he wasn't of a mind to break up their squabbles.

Somewhere behind him, Dougal shivered again. Newt rolled over.

The Demiguise was watching him dolefully, his head peering out from beneath the covers. Newt studied him for a moment, his concern mounting.

Something was off. He wasn't sure what it was, only that he had a growing feeling that something wasn't as it should be. The others were sensing it as well...the niffler had burrowed beneath the pillow, hiding its face, and the occamy coiled and uncoiled anxiously by his lap, its eyes following the demiguise's shimmer.

“Dougal,” he breathed, reaching to stroke his cheek. “What is it? What's the matter?”

The demiguise's eyes shone blue for a moment, leaving a streak of tears in their wake. Newt sat up.

Dougal's skin felt like fire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is mostly Set Up...I had to break the original in half, as it was wayyyy too long (what else is new). Part 2 will be up soon. Leave a comment if you want to find out what happens next~~ ^_^


	17. Fever (Part 2)

 

Tina slept poorly that night, taking much longer than usual to fall asleep and tossing and turning once she finally succumbed to the silence. 

Somewhere half a world away, an eery fortress stood, where a man had wept her name as she crouched over him. A place where children cried and dead men walked, and failure meant everyone she loved joining them in suffering... Tina frowned, wavering in the place between sleep and consciousness. She didn't want to dream of that. She missed her sweet dreams, of long afternoons spent in Newt's case, watching his excitement as he introduced her to some new creature he'd discovered. She wanted to hear his voice again, soft and husky and laden with that accent that still gave her shivers. She wanted to remember what his hands felt like as he ran them up and down her sides, while he used his mouth to drop light kisses along her collarbone. Yes; she would dream of that, she decided, rolling over as she settled back against her pillows. There would be no more nightmares tonight . . . .

There was no sound when it entered, and yet Tina seemed to sense its presence. She sat up, her wand already in hand as she looked around.

It took her a moment to find it; the bedroom had grown unnaturally dark, the only source of light a sliver of moonlight creeping through the curtains. Her eyes had yet to finish adjusting by the time she understood what she was seeing.

For the second time in her life, a patronus had burst into Tina Goldstein's dark bedroom. The creature soared seamlessly through  solid wall , its massive wings brushing the ceiling. She stared at it in shock, struggling to catch her breath, as she watched it take a graceful dive onto her bed. 

“What-?”

Tina's heart was racing. The bird ruffled its feathers, turning to look at her before settling at the foot of her mattress. Its eyes were thoughtful as it opened its beak.

_“Tina-”_

It was Newt's voice, though something was distinctly different about it. It sounded thicker and slightly lower than usual. He was crying, she realized suddenly. 

_“Something's wrong.”_

Tina was already rolling out of bed, her Auror instincts driving her to action. The Patronus sniffled.

_“It's Dougal,”_ he said weakly.  _“He – he's_ sick... _I don't know-_ ” Newt paused, barely managing to suppress a sob.  _“Please come.”_

 

* * *

 

Newt's boarding house was wizard-owned, making Apparition directly into the building impossible. Tina took the last block at a sprint, her footsteps echoing off the pavement.

Newt's room was empty when she arrived. She threw open the case without hesitancy, finding it unlocked, and tried not to think about the shed's strange and unnatural silence as she made her descent.

A door opened as she hopped down, and a moment later Newt was slipping back into the work shed. He wore a heavy expression, though his eyes softened as he caught sight of her.

“You came,” he said quietly.

“Of course I came.” Tina stared at him in disbelief, trying not to wince at the stitch in her side. Worry pierced her like a knife, twisting her insides. Newt was still standing in the doorway, looking pale and terrified in his faded, ill-fitting pajamas. His head was bowed; he seemed unwilling or unable to look her in the eye.

“Where is he?”

Newt said nothing, but merely turned on his heel, already leading the way. Tina was left hurrying to catch up.

She expected him to lead her to Dougal's  enclosure, and turned instinctively toward the door , but Newt shook his head, pulling her instead toward the little room he called his own. His sleeping quarters when he was traveling, and probably a fair bit when he wasn't.

Tina glanced around as she stepped inside, her expression weary. A single candle illuminated the room,  casting strange shadows over Newt's belongings.  Over in the corner, she could just make out a dew-colored figure. 

“Mercy Lewis.”

Fear gripped her as Tina moved forward, coming to a stop at the side of the bed. Words had escaped her.

Dougal was shivering beneath the covers, an old patchwork quilt pulled clear up to his chin. He faded in and out of visibility, his eyes shut tight in what looked like agony. Tina choked on a sob.

“...What's the matter with him?” she whispered, once she found her voice again. She was perched on the edge of the mattress, looking down at the sleeping demiguise through blurry eyes. Dougal's hand felt cold and clammy inside her own.

“I'm not sure,” Newt muttered.  He crouched on his knees beside her, stroking Dougal's forehead gingerly. “He came and found me about a half hour ago, he just crawled right up into bed with me. Well, it wasn't the first time-” Newt's voice shook. He paused for a moment, wiping his eyes.

“Shhh.” Tina was brushing back his hair with her spare hand, her voice soothing. Newt closed his eyes gratefully.

“...I'm worried,” he admitted. “He's gotten sick twice already. At first I thought it might be something he ate, but -” Newt broke off, his expression stricken. “I've never seen him like this.”

“Are any of the others sick?” Tina asked gently, her mind racing.

Newt shook his head. “Not that I've seen. I need to start putting them in quarantine, just in case – test Dougal's resting spots for pathogens – it can't be allowed to spread. I should have started already, I just -” Newt's voice broke; he seemed to collapse within himself. “I  _couldn't leave him_ .”

“Shhhh.” Tina touched his face, turning him toward her. “It's okay. I can do it,” she whispered, once again pushing back Newt's sleep-tussled bangs. She met his eyes, bringing their foreheads together. “I've got it, Newt. Just tell me what to do.”

 

_* * *_

 

Tina stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall across from Newt's bed.  _Half past four._ She would need to call out of work today. Newt had insisted she didn't, promised he'd be back in a few hours to switch shifts, but she had only agreed to appease him. He needed his rest almost as much as the poor creature in front of her did.

Tina shivered as her fingers touched water. Her head was throbbing with the desire to sleep, and yet she set determinedly to wringing out the washcloth again, leaning forward in her chair so she could dab at Dougal's forehead. 

“Your fever's down,” she said approvingly, taking a moment to record it in the little notebook Newt had left by his bed. Still uncomfortably high, she thought, but nearly a full degree lower than it'd been an hour ago.

Dougal flickered out of sight for a moment, then stabilized.

She was sitting in the shed, tending to the sick demiguise while Newt attempted to get a few hours' sleep upstairs. It had been a struggle, getting her stubborn suitor to agree to leave Dougal's side, but she'd managed to coerce him with the threat that if he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, neither would she. She'd seen the conflict in Newt's face, the confusion and the anger, which had finally given way to a sort of resigned look of wonder. She hadn't liked forcing his hand that way, but she'd seen the necessity of it and acted accordingly. She knew without doubt the lengths to which Newt would neglect himself, once he'd decided someone else needed his energy more than he did. She couldn't let him do that, not when there were the two of them to share the burden.

“...Atta boy. Drink up,” Tina now murmured, tipping the medicine into the demiguise's mouth. Dougal gave her a dejected sort of look before closing his eyes again.

“I know, sweetheart,” she said sympathetically. She logged the dose in Newt's notebook, before dabbing her neck with the cold washcloth to help keep herself awake.

Tina waited until Dougal's breath had grown slow and rhythmic again before climbing to her feet, throwing a glance around the room. She thought she might have a stroll through Newt's study - she had a good few hours yet before Newt would awake, she figured she might as well find herself a book.

Her hand was already on the doorknob when she heard something strange coming from inside the room - difficult to make out exactly, but with little doubt as to the cause.  Another second of listening confirmed it. Tina sighed, shaking her head. It seemed one or more of the creatures had snuck into the shed again. From the sound of it, something had just bumped into something heavy, most likely one of the cabinets or Newt's work desk. _He really ought to put some charms in place_ , she thought drowsily; the last time his office had been broken into, a few pages of his latest manuscript had ended up in the belly of a nogtail, and no amount of magic had been able to get them back unscathed.

Tina frowned. The noises in the next room were growing louder, and more worrisome - thrashing, it sounded like, and –  _was that a moan?_

Tina drew her wand from the hidden compartment in her sleeve, listening hard. Her heart had just jumped painfully up into her throat. Perhaps a creature had gotten hurt messing around with one of Newt's more  _thrilling_ possessions? Or even fallen ill like Dougal, and overlooked during her sweep of the case?

Tina pushed open the door, igniting the lamps with a flick of her wrist. A moment later she'd bolted forward.

“No-”

Terror had seized her; for a moment she couldn't breathe. She'd dropped her wand - she could hear it rolling faintly across the wooden floor - and yet it might have been happening someplace far away, another room, maybe, and its absence seemed suddenly unimportant.

Newt was sprawled across the ground, his face screwed up in anguish as he rocked back and forth. He was crying.

“No.” Somehow Tina had ended up on her knees beside him, her eyes burning as she tried to focus them. “No...”

 _No – please not Newt, NO, please – please, not Newt, PLEASE..._ The words pounded through Tina's head as she hovered over him, searching frantically for some sign of an injury. Newt's pajamas were clinging to him in a damp sweat, yet she could see no sign of blood, nor any oddly-angled bones or puddles of sick...nothing at all to suggest what might be causing him such distress. Tina's hands balled into fists. _“NEWT-!”_

Tina hesitated, realizing her mistake.

She'd assumed Newt had been hurt somehow, succumbing to his injuries when he could no longer stand, and that was why she'd come to find him on the ground - but she could see now Newt was actually laying on a thin mattress spread across the floor, his blanket thrown haphazardly to the side. Tina stared at them, her mind reeling. She could work out easily enough what must have happened – Newt, ever stubborn, and utterly unconcerned with following instructions, must have conjured them for himself when he'd so begrudgingly left his bedroom...resigned to rest, but still unwilling to retreat upstairs and be beyond listening range in case he was needed.

The understanding provided her barely a flicker of relief. Newt's condition hadn't changed, whatever harmless reason there might be for how he'd ended up passed out on the floor. He gave a particularly painful-looking thrash, slamming back against the mattress. His chest heaved with every whimper. A wave of fear washed over her.

 _ **“Newt!**_ **”** Tina bit her lip, shaking him frantically. He was still weeping, she noted, big fat glob-like tears that seemed to flow from him like torrents.  “ _Newt,_ ” she pleaded, her voice becoming more urgent now. Newt had started to shake, shake in a way she'd only seen a handful of times in her life. She thought unwillingly of Percival Graves, and the memory of him that awful morning when he'd finally been found, tortured and half-starved in a secret room inside his bungalow. The image faded, replaced with one of Credence Barebone, shuddering uncontrollably as he sobbed his soul away in an underground subway. It was terrifying, the thought of Newt's bright eyes becoming as deadened as Mr. Grave's now were...of his long, boyish face bearing the perpetual grimace of Credence's. Tina dug her nails deep into Newt's arm.

_“Newt,”_ she whispered again, her voice breaking.  _“Please!_ Talk to me, wake up -  _please_ –  _**NEWT!”** _

He jolted upwards, emitting a final gasp of horror as he returned to consciousness. Tina stared down at him, her body shaking with relief and a few tears of her own.

“...Newt?”

Newt blinked back at her, his freckles stark against his pale skin. “Tina.” His chest was still heaving as he tried to catch his breath, though he looked slightly calmer as he reached up to stroke her cheek. His voice had an unmistakable sense of relief. “...You're alright.”

“Of course I'm alright,” Tina murmured, allowing him to sink against her as Newt buried his face into her neck. She heard him groan, his hand weaving through her hair and holding her tightly.

_“...Tina,”_ he  mumbled again, shuddering against her. Her clothes felt wet where he'd pressed against her.  Tina frowned, pulling away long enough to meet his still-harrowed gaze. 

“I'm okay, Newt,” she assured him. 

Newt nodded, his breathing sharp and uneven.  She was holding him close to her, rubbing his back and running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. He'd pressed his forehead to hers, his breath warm on her face.  If she'd wanted to, she could have counted his eyelashes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound that of her hands sliding over him. Newt seemed to draw comfort from this; every time she stroked him his breath would grow just a little bit slower, the slightest bit steadier. Tina was at a loss, repeating the action long past when her wrists grew tired, trying to discern what had happened, and what she might say.

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” she murmured, when Newt had finally stopped trembling.

Newt shuddered again. “...Nightmare,” he said unhelpfully, his eyes shut tight. Tina looked at him sadly, touching the tip of her nose to his.

“It wasn't real,” she whispered.

Newt was silent. He'd wrapped his arms around her, seeming to crave her closeness. She heard him sigh as he buried his face back in her shoulder.  _“Tina.”_

“I'm here,” she murmured.

Newt nodded, inhaling sharply. “D'you think – could you stay here with me for a bit?” he asked hoarsely.

“I'm not goin' anywhere,” Tina promised, pressing a kiss to his temple as she cradled his head. She could feel how tense his muscles were below her other hand; she dropped another kiss to the top of his skull, urging him backwards and guiding him slowly down onto the mattress. Newt shivered as Tina curled up beside him. 

“...It's okay,” she said softly, stroking the line of his jaw. “I'm here, Newt. We're safe.”

She could feel his tears still seeping into her pajamas, as warm and wet as summer rain.  Her own eyes prickled as she lay against him; the sight of him writhing in agony was unlikely to leave her thoughts any time soon.

For awhile Newt simply held her, apparently incapable of doing much more than finding comfort in her presence. Tina laid patiently at his side, though her thoughts were racing. 

She knew what he must have been dreaming about. She had nightmares about it too, sometimes – of how it had felt to see him like that, chained to the wall with his skin clinging to his bones.  _Grindelwald._ Equal parts fury and grief boiled up in her, leaking from her eyes before she could stop it. Tina turned her head, shielding him from it.

“I'm sorry,” Newt mumbled. Her heart flashed with anger.

“Don't apologize,” she whispered, her voice gentle as she touched his face. Newt closed his eyes.

The desire to help him coursed through her, yet Tina held her tongue. She knew better than to pry from him about this. She'd tried more than once back when the wound was still fresh, but Newt had been so scarce with providing details. _Perhaps she ought to try writing to Professor Dumbledore_. She knew Newt had spoken with him often after his rescue, opening up to his old teacher in ways he hadn't seemed to be able to do with her. Tina refused to take it personally; all that mattered was that Newt had _someone_ , another soul who might be able to talk him through this and help him heal...and if it wasn't her own confidence Newt longed for, she was merely grateful it could be another's.

Newt had found her hand again, his fingers lacing in hers as he held her close. She could feel his warm solid body rising and falling beneath her, moving in tandem with her own. Tina watched him sadly. He looked like a lost little boy.

“I'd hoped these dreams had finally stopped.”

Newt's voice broke through the silence, startling her. Tina chewed on her lip, trying to summon her courage.

“After – that night, in the Death Chamber,” she said carefully. “I had nightmares about it for ages.”

Newt opened his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, his expression softening. Tina held her breath, wondering how far she ought to push. “...You know, you can talk to me about it,” she said finally, brushing her fingers gently over his curls. “If you like. I'm here for you, Newt.”

“I know,” he muttered swiftly. Something warm swelled inside her. Tina squeezed his hand.

After that Newt grew quiet again, his arm still tucked snugly around her waist. She could still feel the tension in his body, yet she thought his breathing might be slightly steadier now. They laid in silence as the minutes ticked by, even the sounds of the creatures outside muffled by the walls of the shed.

She'd just started to think Newt must have fallen back asleep when he suddenly spoke, his voice so soft she had to strain to hear him.

“It was...unbearable.”

Tina froze, her breath catching as his words finally registered. For a moment she was too stunned to respond. Newt was squinting at her shoulder, his ruddy cheeks shining with fresh tears. “...I've never been so terrified in my entire life,” he confessed.

Tina looked at him sympathetically. “Of course you were,” she said gently. “It's okay now, you're safe,” she added, keeping her voice soft and soothing. “It was only a dream, Newt.”

“Tina-”

Something in Newt's voice made her pause. She looked at him tentatively, waiting for him to continue. Newt seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, his shoulders heaving. Tina felt her pulse skip.

“When I was in that cell,” Newt began slowly, his words coming out thick and halted. “...And I was alone, or being tortured-” his voice broke. Her hand tightened instinctively.

“...I started dreaming of you,” Newt whispered. He closed his eyes, his chest shaking.

“You dreamt about me?”

Newt almost smiled, hearing the hint of hope she hadn't been able to keep out of her voice. “Constantly,” he assured her. He shivered again, stopping when she hugged him a little bit tighter.

“They were - fantasies, really,” he muttered, continuing on. “Little things...memories...sometimes just glimpses of your face. Anything I could use to stay calm...ground myself. To remember that something actually existed outside of that prison. Something...worth fighting for.”

Tears burned at her eyes, though Tina did her best not to let them fall. 

“And, well. After awhile-” Newt stumbled out, blinking as he finally met her gaze. His face had changed; he looked simultaneously both anxious and longing. “Those - daydreams - started to become...stronger. I-” Newt faltered. He looked away again, his gaze darting back to her sporadically. “I'm not quite sure how to explain it.”

“You don't have to explain anything,” Tina whispered, wanting to sooth him, but Newt was shaking his head.

“I want you to know.” Newt wiped his eyes, looking up at her from beneath glistening lashes. His stare was intent. “As time passed, I found my thoughts of you growing more... _intense_ ,” he managed. He exhaled slowly, taking a moment as he mulled his words over in his mind. “It was a sort of - coping mechanism. A means of escape, I suppose.”

“It's alright,” Tina murmured. She wanted so much to comfort him, though she wasn't sure how. Newt looked so upset. His skin felt clammy against her fingers, the sweat beading across his forehead. Tina frowned, meeting Newt's gaze.

“I started actually –  _seeing_ you,” Newt mumbled. He blinked, averting his gaze. “There. In the cell with me. It was as if...you were truly there in front of me.”

“You were being tortured,” Tina whispered, careful to keep her voice low. “Newt, anyone would have started getting a little loopy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Newt actually smiled then – a small smile, still glittering with tears, but unmistakable. “I'm not embarrassed,” he murmured. Newt looked at her soberly, running his hand over her hair. “I'm...incredibly thankful.”

Tina raised her eyebrows, returning his sad little smile with one of her own. “Thankful?”

Newt met her gaze.

“You were there with me,” he said quietly. “You kept me company, kept me going when I was on the verge of giving up.” Newt paused, his voice growing softer. “...You saved me, Tina. In more ways than one.”

Tina felt her face grow warm. She bit her lip, gazing back at him, wishing desperately she could think of something meaningful enough to say. His confession had stolen her breath from her, and most of her wits as well. 

She had realized, of course, back when she'd found Newt in his cell that he was hallucinating, but it had never even faintly occurred to her that he might have been experiencing recurring visions of _her_ , or that they might have been any particular source of comfort for him. Tina wiped her eyes, curling up closer to him.

“...I wish I could have been in your dreams  _tonight_ ,” she murmured finally, leaning down so their noses almost touched.  She brushed against him, giving him a watery smile.  “I guess you'll just have to settle for the real thing.” 

Newt flinched, startling her. Tina frowned, reaching for his hand.

“Newt?”

His face had turned ashen. “The nightmare – I -” Newt shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. “You were _there_ ,” he whispered.

“What do you mean?” Tina's voice was light and gentle, warding off his renewed panic before it could arise.

Newt shivered. “You were there,” he repeated hoarsely. His voice broke through the silence, sounding positively devastated.  “In the cell with me...he was _hurting_ you.”

Tina held her breath, suddenly understanding. Newt was trembling again, giving involuntarily little twitches every time he tried to speak.

“Newt, it was a  _dream_ .”

“No.” He was sniffling, his eyes avoiding hers as he seemed to shrink back into himself. “You were there, you-”

“ _Shhh._ Newt - it's alright, it's-”

“Please.”

Newt closed his eyes, his voice silencing her.  She watched him sadly, mulling over her options.

Newt's lips were thin and salty when she took one between her own, her hand coming up to cup his face as Newt seemed to melt beneath her.

“I'm right here, Newt,” she whispered, coming up for air. Newt gazed up at her, his eyes glazed. Tina pressed their foreheads together. “I'm safe, and I'm  _real_ .”

“Yes.” Newt's voice sounded strangled, though his fingers were weaving through her hair. She placed another kiss on his mouth, licking his lips, and Newt's arm tightened around her waist.

“It's alright,” she coaxed, fingering his jaw. “It's alright, I'm here, you're safe.”

“I just-” Newt closed his eyes, his delicate features screwing up in anguish. He took a shuddering breath, avoiding her gaze. “I can't seem to get it out of my head,” he said raspily. “The  _feeling_ of how - how  _**awful** _ it would have been – if - if the  _last_ thing I'd seen before I died was -”

“That's not going to happen.” Tina gripped his hand tightly,  her voice suddenly firmer and more self-assured.

“You shouldn't have come.” Newt finally looked at her then, his words choking up in his throat, and Tina met his gaze without hesitancy.

“...But that's what we do,” she said softly. She smiled at him, her dark eyes wide and earnest. “We catch each other.”

Newt swallowed, letting loose a little shuddering gasp, and Tina raised her hand to cup his face. Her other was locked in his, their warm fingers lacing together.

“Newt. Listen to me.”

His face was still screwed up in pain, but he made no move to protest, and his features softened as Tina guided him by the chin to meet her eyes.

“It's alright,” she whispered. She squeezed his hand, pressing a kiss to it. “No one's hurting me, Newt. I'm safe, I promise. We both are.” She leaned closer, her eyes searching his. “Say it back to me, Newt.”

Newt gazed at her for a moment before answering, his expression utterly enthralled. The remnants of tears still clung to his long lashes, giving off the appearance of tiny diamonds glittering in the night.

“...You're safe,” he repeated, still watching her in wonder. “We both are. We're together, we're safe.”

“Yes,” Tina agreed, her face hovering above his. “We're together, we're  _safe_ ,” she whispered, leaning in to place another kiss upon his forehead. Newt moved at the same time, capturing her with his mouth.

She hadn't been prepared for it;  Tina felt herself turn to putty , as what started out as clumsy and tentative quickly grew into something else. Heat spread like fire throughout her stomach. Newt's hand settled on her waist, squeezing as he brought his other up to glide through her hair. His lips grew fiercer, his kiss deep and intense and almost hungry; it was as if he were searching for something deep inside her. 

There was something possessive about him tonight. It left her breathless,  and Tina heard a gasp slip from her throat  as Newt suddenly  _twisted_ below her, rolling so that their positions were reversed.  Newt took it back into himself with ease, his grip vice-like as he settled over her.

_“Tina...”_

She'd never heard her name said with such reverence. She felt a wonderful warm shiver as Newt brought his mouth back to hers, drinking her in.

It was kissing as she'd never experienced it.  It was more than giddiness or lust or desperation, though she recognized the familiar tastes of those too, lingering beneath the something deeper she couldn't quite name. Newt was kissing her longer and deeper and more _forcefully_ than anything she'd felt before.  He'd sank into her on the mattress, seeming to want to swallow her up as he covered her with his body...and so she let him take what he needed, one arm draped snug across his back as the other buried itself in his hair. 

Tina's heart was pounding. Newt felt so incredibly solid and masculine and strong, hovering over her like this. He'd grown  _rigid_ against her, his manhood pressing hard upon her thigh. Newt seemed flustered for a moment as he appeared to notice her noticing; their eyes met for the briefest of moments, then Tina closed the distance between them, silencing him before he could speak.

When they finally broke apart, Newt's tear-streaked face shone brightly at her, his shoulders shaking in the aftermath of their embrace.

“Feel better?” she murmured. Newt smiled at her, his bangs falling over his forehead. His eyes looked as deeply green as she'd ever seen them.

“A bit,” he admitted, squeezing her hand. Tina nodded, her own pulse gradually settling, as she reached up to wipe away the wetness lining his eyes.  Newt looked at her gratefully, raising a hand to palm her own. His expression suddenly clouded. 

“...Dougal?”

“He's alright,” she said gently. “His fever's started to drop off a bit.”

Newt nodded, blinking rapidly and looking as he had just swallowed something sour. “Thank you.” He paused, shooting her a furtive glance. “One of us ought to head back-”

“He's  _sleeping_ ,” Tina said softly, giving him a look that was pointed, yet not unkind. Newt looked to be on the brink of objecting, but she warded him off by pulling him down to rest his forehead against hers. “His next dose isn't due for another couple of hours,” she added gently. “There's no sense in disturbing him just yet...you  _both_ need your rest.” Tina smiled patiently at him, urging him to meet her gaze. Newt nodded, sighing in resignation. 

They shifted on the mattress, settling in so she was curled up by his side. Tina cradled his hand. “I'll go back soon and check his temperature again,” she promised. “I just want to stay with you until you fall back asleep.”

Newt flinched.  “I don't know that I'll be able to,” he muttered, blinking anxiously.

“Of course you can,” she shot back, propping up onto her elbow. “Do you want me to read to you?”

The corners of Newt's mouth turned up. “...We might wake him,” he murmured, with a glance toward where Dougal still slept. She didn't fail to notice the trace of disappointment on his face.

“Alright then. Next time.” Tina did her best to keep her voice light, yet she couldn't help biting her lip as she took in Newt's  exhausted expression. “Close your eyes,” she whispered.

They fluttered obediently shut, though not without a slight smirk. It faded far too quickly for her liking. Tina stroked his arm, humming soothingly like her mother used to do.

“Just relax, sweetheart. I'm here.”

“Yes. You're here. You're  _safe_ ...” Newt's voice was quiet and urgent, as if he were still trying to convince himself.

“I'm safe. We both are,” she confirmed, brushing back some of his wayward bangs. She found his hand again, clutching it between her own. “It's okay, Newt.  _I've got you.”_

 

 

 


	18. Desert Solitude

October had crept up on New York; the leaves had started to change in earnest, and a brisk autumn wind followed almost wherever one went. Tina would smile inwardly whenever she passed by the flowing trees on her way to MACUSA, often leaving a little earlier in the mornings so she could take her time walking through the streets. She'd always loved fall. For her, it represented new beginnings – a new school term, a new year, a new age, and a chance for a fresh start. 

On this particular afternoon, however, Tina had resisted the lure of the beautiful autumn weather, and had opted to spend her afternoon indoors – in a fashion, anyway.

The orange glow of the artificial sunset flooded through the windows as Tina crooned softly to the creature curled up against her, basking in the warmth of fading sunshine as she enjoyed the feeling of silky fur on her skin. Dougal was curled up against her on the bed, as he'd done for most of the day before, slowly regaining his strength as she whispered softly into his ear, taking it in turns to read him familiar stories or sing soothing songs to lull him back to sleep . . . She found it all immensely peaceful. . . .

Tina stifled a yawn. She was exhausted, and yet she forced herself to turn the page, pausing only long enough to bring the mug of coffee back to her lips. She'd started to take it with milk and honey lately, ever since Newt had prepared it for her that way one evening, letting it chill with a splash of iced butterbeer. She still preferred it hot and black in the mornings, but it was nice like this later in the day – refreshing, without keeping her up half the night.

The thought of Newt made her feel funny. Things had been strange between them these past two days - not exactly _strained_ , but not entirely at ease either. The argument over Theseus's letter hung over them like an erumpent in the room, clouding their every interaction. There'd been no time to actually discuss it, not with the need to band together in common cause, nor did she wish to upset him again so soon before he was to leave for his trip southwest. She couldn't bear the thought of bringing Newt any more pain, not now, when he'd already suffered so much. . . and the truth was, she felt ashamed.

A breeze trickled in from the open window, rifling the pages. Tina closed her eyes, willing herself to push her worries from her mind. She'd been running on naps these past forty-eight hours, her worry for the sick creature paramount, and she could feel the deprivation starting to catch up with her. Perhaps she'd curl up under the covers herself, just for a little while . . . Dougal had already had his supper, and he'd been sleeping soundly for nearly half an hour yet . . . if she could be sure she wouldn't disturb him – he'd had his sleeping draught, after all – and why not . . . .

Tina's eyes fluttered open, unsure for a moment what had woken her. The room had grown slightly darker than what she remembered.

The sound of a sigh shook her out of her reverie.

Newt was standing framed in the doorway, looking as if he'd just tried to walk into an Imperturbable Charm. Tina studied him as she sat up, her heart suddenly racing.

“. . . Hi,” she whispered.

Newt swallowed. He was watching her intently, his boyish face framed by overgrown hair. Tina chewed on her lower lip. In front of her, Newt moved silently to perch on the edge of the bed, his eyes sliding up to rest on her face before looking away again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sense that same indefinable air to him; he seemed to be anxious about looking at her, yet unable to stop himself. His lips were pressed tightly together in a thin white line. Tina felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

“I didn't hear you come in,” she said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

“So sorry,” Newt mumbled. He was looking at her hand now, his gaze fixed on where it still lingered on Dougal's delicate fur. She wondered vaguely if he wanted to hold it. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

Tina summoned up her courage, reaching for him.  Newt's skin was clammy as she took it in her own, though there was a comforting familiarity to the way their fingers fit together. “No, I was just surprised. I'm not easy to sneak up on...I always forget how sneaky you can be.”

Newt blinked, caught off-guard at the lightness of her tone. He glanced down at where she had taken his hand, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Perhaps he wasn't upset at her after all, she thought tentatively . . . or at the very least, perhaps he was prepared to forgive her . . . she bit her lip, uncertain if she wanted to get her hopes up.

“I've had another owl from Theseus.”

Newt's voice was soft, and it took her a moment to register it. Tina stared at him.

“What?”

Newt flinched at hearing her fear.  “It's nothing  _particularly_ alarming,” he assured her, “just more of the same.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of parchment and handing it to her. Tina's eyes slid over the lines, her heart still pounding. 

Newt had spoken truthfully, she saw; the situation in Europe was more or less what she would have expected. There'd been a disturbing statement released by the Polish Minister of Propaganda, which had been interpreted by many as being anti-Muggle . . . It had come as a surprise, because Minister Fronczek had never expressed any inclinations toward bigotry before. Theseus was certain the man must have been Imperiused . . . though Dumbledore was less adamant, the Auror disgruntledly reported. Tina was inclined to side with Dumbledore; she agreed it was ominous, but times like this often brought out unforeseen demagoguery. Yet it was another reminder that the world they lived in wasn't safe, and that the people she loved most were even less so. Tina refolded the letter, pushing it aside.

“Are you alright?”

Newt paused at the question, looking up at her cautiously. She saw him gulp as understanding passed between them. “Erm – yes, I think so. A bit uneasy, but – I'm holding up.”

She squeezed his hand, taking it between both of her own. Newt hesitated, meeting her gaze.

“...I really did intend to tell you, Tina.”

Tina gnawed at her lip, believing him. “I know you did.”

Newt looked as if he barely dared to hope. Tina gazed at him somberly.

“I shouldn't have overreacted like that,” she whispered.

“No, you had every right-”

Tina shook her head, suddenly angry with herself. “I should have given you the chance to explain yourself. And I should have _realized_ that you...needed time.”

Newt looked at her gratefully, saying nothing. Tina was trembling as she grasped at his hand.

“I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding,” she said softly. Her throat suddenly felt like she'd swallowed a Snitch.  “And I'm – I'm sorry I assumed the worst.”

Newt smiled crookedly, his bangs falling across his forehead. “Well, there was a precedent for it.”

His self-deprecation was too much for her. Tina sat all the way up, pressing her lips firmly to his before he could react. Newt gasped against her mouth.

It was an uncomfortable position, though she ignored it as long as she could, relieved when he started to return her caresses. Warm fingers slipped through her hair, pulling her closer as he leaned into her kiss. His movements were slow and almost tentative, yet gradually he came to know her again, relishing in the assurance of her touch.

“...C'mon,” she murmured, breathing softly as they paused for air. “Let's not wake him up.”

Newt was watching her with hazy eyes, his hand still weaved in her hair. Tina grinned at him.

They left the room in silence, their arms brushing as they returned to the main office of Newt's shed. They were both a bit jittery, though she smiled at him as they came to a stop beside the desk. She liked it in here. Parchment, books, and stray equipment were strewn every which way, but there was a passion in the chaos that kept her normally neat-and-orderly nature complacent.

“Tina-”

“Hmm.” Tina was still scouring the room, her eyes skimming curiously over the the various potion bottles arranged on Newt's shelves. She could sense him fidgeting on her other side, then heard him take a deep breath.

“I just -” Newt paused, his voice catching. Tina turned her head, focusing her attention on the man beside her. Newt's smile had faded, and the uncharacteristic worry that had marred him for the past few days had returned. “...I just wanted to say - thank you,” he added, after a moment's pause. “You've been-”

“Hush.”

Tina stepped forward, resting her hand on Newt's arm. She knew what he was going to say. She forced herself to smile again, ignoring the prickling behind her eyes. Newt watched her, captivated.

“You know, I didn't actually expect you to spend the whole evening with him,” he mumbled, sounding slightly breathless. He cast an awkward glance toward the direction of his bedroom. Tina flushed.

“I  _wanted_ to,” she admitted. She'd actually hoped she'd run into Newt again a bit earlier, but she'd been all too happy to stay by Dougal's side. She smiled at him, meeting his eyes. “I was glad to do it, Newt.”

If anything, Newt seemed even more flustered. “How is he?” he murmured, and she didn't fail to notice his look of concern.

Tina squeezed his hand. “He's good,” she said gently. “Still a slight fever, but his temperature's steady, so nothing to worry about there. He gave me some trouble when it was time to take his medicine, but I did what you showed me and slipped it into his dinner. He gulped it right down after that.”

Newt looked slightly charmed, even as he gave a small nod. “...And his mood?” he asked carefully, as another flash of worry passed across his face.

Tina's response was prompt. “Well like I said - he's still  _sick_ , but he's definitely got more energy than yesterday, and he seems to be starting to feel more like his old self.” She grinned. “I think he enjoyed himself today,” she added warmly, unable to keep a note of pride from creeping into her voice. “I found him outside by the occamies . . . . He put up a fuss about coming back to bed, so I carried him around for a bit to help wind him down, and we colored for awhile beside his nest until it was time for supper. Then we curled up with his teddy bear and had a little storytime before bed.” Tina let out a small laugh of amusement. “He's taken quite a liking to Babbity Rabbity,” she explained, shaking her head. “I must've read it to him a good four or five times now. Which is fine,” she relented. “It's one of my favorites to-”

Her next words were cut off - Newt had hoisted her up onto the desk, his notes flying as he captured her mouth in his.

Words failed her;  the next few moments passed in a blur . She was aware only of soft lips massaging her own, and the bump of his nose and his arms wrapped sweetly around her.

Newt's kiss was gentle, despite the hastiness of its start, and his tenderness took her breath away. It was a few seconds or so before she was able to come back to herself, but soon she was returning his kiss with earnest, her fingers sinking into his curls. Newt redoubled his efforts in response, pulling her closer.

Somewhere along the way the kiss had changed, become more longing. Tina let herself get swept up in it, eager to take advantage of this last opportunity to be close to him.

Newt would be leaving the next day for just over a week, compelled to speak at another book signing and attend to some silly research assignment on behalf of MACUSA. She'd been dreading it ever since he'd told her about it. It would be the longest they'd been apart since they'd started courting, and it would be a cruel reminder of the real separation that was still to come. Tina pushed the thought from her mind, determined to concentrate on the moment at hand. Newt's strong arms were wrapped around her. They would be wrapped around her again, and again, she knew, and his return to England wouldn't change that part of her future. That was all that mattered, she told herself.

When the kiss finally ended, Newt's lips were plump and kiss-bruised, standing out sharply against the paleness of his skin. Tina eyed him cautiously, trying to catch her breath.  At some point he'd slipped his hand up and under the back of her blouse; he withdrew it hastily as he struggled to regain his composure. His own shirt was still vested and buttoned, yet it looked distinctly ruffled as Tina's dazed eyes skimmed over him.

“Are you alright?” she asked breathlessly.

Newt nodded, his eyes still closed.

She chewed playfully at her lip , reaching forward to straighten his collar. “So what was that for?”

“Nothing,” he said quietly. “...Nothing.” He was taking slow, even breaths, opening his eyes to look at her properly. She could feel the affection radiating off of him, pulling her forward like a magnet. “Just-” Newt looked at her longingly, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. “The next time you should get the urge to read to him -” he paused, his pale face turning pink. “I wouldn't mind listening in.”

Tina grinned, tugging him forward into another kiss.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“...Oh for the love of Merlin.”

Newt winced, stooping in the middle of the desert to pop open his suitcase. The sun was beating down on him, despite the earliness of the hour. He paused long enough to wipe away a streak of sweat before managing to point his wand inside the case.

_“Accio salve.”_

A few moments later he was unscrewing the lid off a small tub of cream, and then a familiar, slightly musty smell filled his senses. Newt let out a sigh of relief as the first dab touched his skin. 

Within hours of arriving in the central Mojave,  he'd begun to develop a hearty tan. By the time he'd left for his first book signing that evening, it had turned rosy. Four days later, even the slightest rare breeze cut with a familiar sting. It was fortunate that he had a remedy quick at hand; he remembered too well each time he'd been foolish enough to let himself run too low in stock, and he didn't much fancy going back to Tina with peeling pink skin.

Still. As Newt took a final look across the stunning landscape, he couldn't help thinking the benefit was well-worth the cost. He'd spent his morning exploring the Timbisha Salt Flats, searching out a rare element believed to treat Scrofungulus disease.

“ _Absolutely_ not.”

Newt straightened at the sound of a familiar scurrying behind him, pursing his lips as he tried to hide his amusement.

“. . . Come on now, I know you're there.”

He gripped his wand, waiting patiently for the creature to reappear. For a moment nothing happened. And then, without warning, the air to his left seemed almost to shimmer. Dougal was materializing before him, a rather guilty look etched into his face as sucked innocently on his thumb. Newt swore softly under his breath.

“Enough of that,” he said firmly, gently prying away the demiguise's salt-covered fingers before he could get in another good lick. Dougal seemed to wilt before him. “No sense pouting about it, I've told you before, that's bad for you. And what have I said about sneaking out of the case?” Newt grimaced, spotting the second arm hidden behind the creature's back. “Do you know, you aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are,” he muttered, reaching forward as he prepared to shake the remaining salt out of his grip.

But there was no salt. Newt frowned, confusion mounting on his brow as he examined what Dougal had been attempting to hide. A moment later he sighed.

“Give it here,” he said gently.

Dougal scurried backward, but not fast enough. Newt reached out, carefully removing the photograph from the demiguise's sticky fingers . He smiled sadly as he examined it.

When he looked up again, Dougal was eyeing him hopefully.

“Yes, I miss her too,” he admitted, feeling something tickle at his throat. He looked back at the picture, his stomach twisting at the sight of Tina's smiling face gazing up at him. Even in black-and-white, her dark eyes twinkled. Newt sighed, straightening.

“It's alright though, we'll be back soon,” he added, trying to sound more cheerful than he actually felt. Dougal merely gazed at him, his yellow eyes wide and doleful. Newt's unspoken addition lingered in the air. Yes, they would return to New York (and Tina) soon, but far too soon after that they would be leaving again, and on a much more  prolonged basis.  Newt swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. 

Dougal was still looking at him intently, almost as if he knew exactly what Newt was thinking. Newt frowned, though he knew he ought not have been surprised. After all, the demiguise understood quite well what the future held. It seemed Dougal was now trying to tell him that he considered their immediate future – the one in which Newt would be spanning the Atlantic again without Tina by his side – a less than desirable fate.

“I assure you, I intend for  _that_ separation to be short-lived as well,” Newt said softly, smiling in earnest now. Dougal looked at him curiously, tipping his head.

“Never you mind what it means. Stop sulking, now – care to come with me on my rounds? You can ride on my back if you start to get tired.”

Newt found himself more subdued than usual as he went about his evening duties, feeling almost as if he was simply going through the motions. His trip, while engaging, had left something to be desired. Though he loved his work, and was thus far from genuinely _depressed_ , he'd found it difficult not to speculate the ways in which the experience might have been enhanced if he'd had a certain witch for company. He wondered suddenly how Tina might react, if he actually were to ask her to accompany him on one of his trips sometime – perhaps later in the spring, or even during the summer months. She was busy with her own work, of course, but was it so strange to imagine that their careers might, on occasion, overlap? It had already happened a few times before, in a sense. Perhaps the day may well come that she would find herself assisting on a more major effort by some foreign government to fight the international crisis, on an assignment posted in a region which possessed some fascinating creature he'd been looking to study . . . . Newt imagined nights in his case, winding down long days together over a hot meal . . . or leisurely afternoons spent exploring some mysterious forest or walking along a riverbank, cooing over some sweet colt or playful pup.

He'd never dared to consider such a future was possible. His work was a solitary expenditure after all, at least in terms of human company. He'd always highly doubted he'd find any sort of true companion in life, much less one who might enjoy accompanying him on his adventures, or invite him to tag along on her own.

Tina had changed everything, and Newt was left scrambling to reconstruct the image of his life he'd always accepted. While it was an incredibly welcome change, it had also become the source of a not unsubstantial amount of anxiety. Newt _knew_ what he wanted, but he also knew he had no idea how to move from where they were now to that idyllic dream life.

 

* * *

 

It was with these thoughts weighing on his mind that Newt returned to New York five days later,  appearing in the Goldstein fireplace sometime in the late afternoon. He was still spitting ash out of his mouth as Tina came darting into the sitting room. He looked up just in time to spot her face light up with longing.

She said nothing; there was no need. She might have Apparated, so quickly was she back at his side, and she'd draped her arms around him before he'd had time to process it.

“. . . . Mercy  _Lewis._ ” 

He caught a glimpse of her earnest face, her dark eyes burning into him, and then her mouth was on his. Newt gasped.

“You're  _back_ ,” she whispered, and Newt mumbled his agreement, wholly caught up in returning her kiss. 

What had he been  _thinking_ , allowing himself to be separated from her for so long?

Long, warm fingers crept beneath his shirt, stroking him with fervour as she drank him in. Newt sighed, feeling his heart sink deep, deep into his belly and expand. The full extent of how much he'd missed her, which he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on during those hot California days, finally hit him in full force, and it was all Newt could do to remain standing. He'd missed her more than he might have thought possible; he'd missed her hair and her eyes, her beautiful smile, the soft touch of her skin and the warm husky timbre of her voice...but more than anything he'd missed her company, and all the simple pleasures it brought. He thought suddenly how much more painful it would be when there was an ocean and entire weeks which separated them, and without actually intending to, Newt felt himself deepening his kiss.

Tina shivered, letting him pull her into him. He'd cupped her face in his hand, his other arm now wrapped seamlessly around her waist. He knew his tight grip couldn't possibly be comfortable, and yet Tina made no move to pull away. He felt a wave of exhilaration when instead, Tina pressed herself still closer, clinging to him as she sucked hungrily on his bottom lip. Her presence had been a gaping hole for the past nine days, and now all he wanted was to hold her and never let go again.

“Erm-” Newt gasped, pulling away as he was suddenly struck with an incredibly inconvenient thought.  “Is Queenie-?”

“Jacob's,” Tina muttered, already latching on to him again.

He hummed in relief. Tina had just slipped off his waistcoat, letting the mossy tweed fall to the ground in a heap of heavy fabric. Then she was walking him backward, still exploring him with her hands as she pushed him against the door. Her lips caressed him from every angle, capturing his again and again as he struggled to keep up.

“Pick me up.”

Tina's murmur brushed against his face, as warm and familiar as her smile. Newt could feel his own features splitting into a grin as he let out a breathless chuckle, lifting her obediently into his arms. The smile faltered as he felt Tina's legs close around his waist.  _Merlin's eye sockets._

His blood felt on the verge of boiling as their hips suddenly became flush. He turned, hoisting her against the door, unable to think of anything except how to ensure this continued. He needed her close to him, clinging to him as she devoured him in kisses; he needed to burn the feel of her into his memory. Newt pulled away, struggling to draw breath, only to see Tina beaming at him. He sighed.

_Beautiful_ . What he wouldn't give, to see that smile everyday. Tina smirked at him as she seized his lips again, turning his legs to jelly. Her tongue was hot and eager as it slipped into his mouth. His heart was pounding.

“You're  _back_ ,” she whispered again, grinning as if they shared some special secret. Newt could only look at her, trying to ignore the stinging behind his eyes.

Tina laughed. Her lips felt so wonderfully warm on his, soft and pillowy and smiling. Newt felt the happiness bubble up inside him, searing his veins. He returned her kiss longingly, though there was something slightly clumsy about it; Tina's movements were fast and heated, whereas all he wanted was to drink her in, slow and intense.

They made it work, grinning at each other. She'd slipped down his suspenders, already working on the buttons of his shirt. Newt closed his eyes, letting himself soak up her ministrations.

“Tina,” he mumbled, his breath catching. She pulled away, studying him. Newt pressed their foreheads together.

He was enjoying this immensely, yet he craved the freedom to move his hands. He wanted to  _touch_ her. Tina's dark eyes burned into him, fierce and bright in the aftermath of their kiss. A pair of plump lips brushed against his jaw. Newt tilted his head hopefully. She smiled.

Tina voiced no objection as he carried her the last few feet into the kitchen, setting her gently down onto the counter as he continued their kiss.  That was so much better. Tina's legs were just as tight around him, but now he could run his hands up and down her sides, without fear of losing his grip and dropping her . . . he did just that, feeling Tina sigh and croon against him. And like this . . . like _this_ , he could try and elicit some more of those lovely sounds from her, as he laved at that gorgeous long neck. Newt exhaled slowly, pushing aside her hair to trail kisses along her collarbone.  Tina shivered, digging her fingers into his scalp. Her head rolled back, granting him better access, and Newt hummed as a moan was ripped from her throat.

“. . . Beautiful,” he whispered aloud, squeezing her thigh as he attempted to ground himself.  His other hand was still lingering by her waist, and he moved it now to the top of her blouse, gingerly popping open the first few buttons before dropping a string of slow, wet open-mouthed kisses along her chest.

He'd never dared to go so far, and yet Tina's reaction was far from discouraging. She was panting softly, clinging to him with one hand, her other slipping up under his shirt to stroke his bare skin. Newt shuddered.

_“Beautiful,”_ he repeated hoarsely. He was beside himself. He hesitated for a split second before sliding his hand further up her leg, resting at the band of her trousers. His fingers danced at the juncture of her clothing, teasing her and him both, then continued upward to mirror her movements, though he kept his hand well outside her blouse as he worked his way up.

“Is this – too much?” he muttered, gasping against her. Tina's shake of her head was immediate.

“Touch me,” she murmured, and Newt had to swallow a gasp. His hand was still resting on her stomach, and he concentrated on the simple act of moving it back down, pausing at the hem of her blouse.

“Underneath?” he asked softly, and Tina nodded against him. Newt froze at the threshold, nearly overcome with emotion. This was a new step for them, and a rather intimate one, though he was more than eager to take it. He studied her for a moment, considering the way her shirt fell neatly over her figure. Tina was a practical woman, one who preferred clothing that allowed her to move easily, free from any unnecessary constraints...and he suspected very much she had neglected to put on the foundational garments expected of her sex.

Newt groaned at this inflammatory thought, extremely grateful that Tina was always understanding whenever his body reacted instinctively to hers. It happened rarely enough, he knew, but it was definitely happening now - yet if Tina had noticed, she didn't seem offended in the slightest.

“Newt?”

He blinked, torn from his thoughts. Tina was looking at him hopefully, her hands on his at the base of her blouse. He watched in awe as she began to undo the fastenings, stopping only when she reached the edge of her bosom. Between the bottom half of her shirt, and the top few buttons he'd already undone when delivering his attentions earlier, quite a bit of milky skin was peeking out at him, and it did nothing to temper his urges.

“You are...  exquisite,”  Newt whispered, moving back in for a kiss. He sighed into her mouth as his fingers traced over her soft skin, revelling in this new contact. This was everything he'd hoped for in their reunion and more.

Tina responded by deepening their kiss, emitting a quiet sigh as he stroked her with more confidence. She felt divine, he thought dimly, from her gentle lips and silky hair to the hand she had bunched around his belt loop, pulling him toward her. He never seemed to be close enough for her liking. It was a wonderful feeling, being so wanted, and he could think of nothing in the world more intoxicating than being wanted by Tina Goldstein.

He was caressing her bare stomach now, their lips still locked in a sweet embrace as he rubbed slow circles below her rib cage. He could feel his heart doing a tap dance against his chest.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

His voice was husky, his lips lingering by her jaw. Tina blinked, pulling away as she met his gaze. The implication of his words registered a second too late.

“I – Tina - I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-” Newt gasped, trying frantically to catch his breath. It was as if someone had suddenly sucked all the air out of the room. “I just meant, we might be more _comfortable_ if-”

“It's okay,” she said hastily, managing an amused smile. “Yes. Let's go to my bedroom.”

Newt stared at her, an embarrassed grin splitting across his face.  A moment later he was resuming their positions from a few minutes before, hoisting her up so he was supporting her entirely. Tina's legs wrapped around his waist once more, their eyes meeting as he carried her across the flat.

“. _. ._ I adore you,” he whispered, and Tina's  smile was radiant as he laid her down onto her bed.

They'd been like this before, that morning of their very first proper kiss, but Newt couldn't keep his chest from swelling at the sight. They'd come so far in these few short weeks. Tina was spread beneath him as he settled beside her, turning on his side so he could resume his ministrations. His lips met hers with more patience than he would have expected from himself, yet already he was working in his tongue, a ripple of excitement tearing through him at Tina's appreciative  moan . His hand settled back on her waist, easing back under her blouse to rub in slow and tender circles. 

“Newt. . .”

How he loved the way she said his name. Newt hummed against her mouth, drinking from her. She tasted sweet, like pumpkin juice and pastries. Her hand was tracing along his bare skin, his shirt draped open to reveal himself to her as she stroked the dips and bulges of his torso. She seemed to enjoy that so. Little sighs kept escaping her, making her pink cheeks grow even ruddier. Newt shivered, pressing closer to her as their kiss continued picking up steam.

“. . . Newt,” she whispered again, more insistently this time.

He paused, glancing down at her. A pair of dark, sultry eyes gazed back at him, looking almost dazed. “Hmm?”

Tina smiled, her cheeks still flushed as she struggled to regain her breathing. “...It'd be okay, you know,” she said finally. “If you had meant – the other thing.”

It took him a second to piece together her meaning. He'd already forgotten his embarrassing blunder from a few minutes prior, his thoughts wiped quite clear in the events that had followed. Newt stared at her, his heartbeat ratcheting as understanding dawned.

“Ex-excuse me?” He swallowed sharply, feeling as if he'd just been kicked in the stomach by an erumpent.

“I mean-” Tina's pink face had turned crimson. “That's not to say, I think we're at that  _point_ ,” she added, backtracking hastily. “I just think-” she swallowed, her expression pleading. “I just think we should be able to... _talk_ about it. What we want.” Tina paused, her voice softening as her expression grew more earnest. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable at the thought of...intimacy, with me.”

A flush spread across his face, and with it came a heat like nothing he'd ever experienced. Newt hesitated, flashing her a quick crooked smile as he tried to organize his thoughts. “Er-”

The truth was, the notion had been on his mind more and more these past few weeks - longer, if he was being honest with himself - and 'discomfort' was not exactly the emotion it elicited in him. He'd find himself staring just a little too long at her incredible curves, trying to imagine what she looked like beneath her layers of clothing. Later he would lay awake in bed, remembering, as he wondered if other parts of her body would taste as sweet as her mouth did...

Newt swallowed, closing his eyes. It was only one of many fantasies he'd been entertaining of late, as dreams for their future had made their way into his consciousness with greater and greater frequency. But he wanted it all, he knew, and he agreed they weren't quite ready - not yet anyway, however much he was aching to be closer to her. He took a deep breath before fixing her with his gaze.

“. . . I'm not uncomfortable,” he confessed, chuckling softly. Tina was gazing up at him solemnly, her eyes aglow in the low afternoon light.

“You're not?” she asked quietly.

“No,” he said hoarsely, meeting her gaze. On the contrary, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, that they might one day be together in their entirety – this woman whom he loved, and him, who had somehow captured her favour.  Newt cleared his throat. “I think it would be  . . . wonderful, someday.”

Tina smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

“Someday,” she agreed. Newt sighed as she pressed her lips to his.

Their kiss was softer now, more tender, as if an understanding had passed between them. It wasn't long before they readjusted, rolling so Tina was on top of him, her legs straddling him on either side and one hand interlocking with his. He gazed up at her in wonder , his eyes glistening at the beauty before him. She was a sight, her cheeks pink and giddy as she beamed down at him. It was difficult not to let himself get carried away, and for a moment Newt simply forgot to breathe.

“Newt? I love you.”

Newt pulled away with a jolt. Tina was smiling down at him, her eyes crinkled and joyful, though he spotted a dampness that clouded those lovely brown orbs.

Time seemed to have slowed down. He wanted to say something – her name, anything – yet the words would not come. At first he could merely blink at her, gasping for air . . . and then he was moving in again, capturing her lips in a kiss that was slow  but wonderfully intense. 

_Had he imagined that?_

He knew deep in his bones that the words had been real, yet he could manage no other reaction than to keep kissing her, words still refusing to come in the wake of her confession. Something powerful was coursing through him, something that threatened to make him lose control completely.

It was only the sudden realization that Tina would be expecting a proper response that finally spurred him to action, and Newt pulled away with some alarm, wondering dimly if he'd managed to fumble this already.

“Tina,” he gasped. Her face was blurry; tears had formed in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks before he could stop them. Tina frowned, bringing a hand up to wipe them away before he recaptured her hand in his own.

“Are you alright?” she murmured. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

He stared at her, a breathless smile breaking across his face.

“I love you.”

His voice came out hoarse, but the conviction in it was strong as he uttered the words for the first time.

Tina froze, her eyes meeting his with hope. “You do?”

 _“Yes,”_ he muttered, laughing weakly. “Tina, I love you. I love you...so very much.”

He broke on that last syllable, his emotions overwhelming him. His eyes burned as he pressed his lips to her hand, kissing each of her fingers in turn. He'd intended to go on, to take a moment to compose himself before repeating the sentiment, to tell her that he had in fact been in love with her for a couple of years now, but he never had the chance. Tina had let out a quiet sob  at his words.

“I love you too, Newt.”

His heart swelled.

He couldn't believe she'd said it first, after he'd been fixating so long and so hard on how to tell her, but the joy of hearing her say those words wiped those thoughts completely from his mind. Newt pulled her back down to him, laughing tearfully as their mouths rejoined.

_Ohhh._

He kissed her thoroughly, pouring his heart, body, and soul into it. Far too soon he needed to draw breath, and he settled instead for moving his mouth carefully up and down her body, planting slow kisses along her throat before nibbling at her earlobe. Tina sighed as he whispered the sentiment again into the crook of her neck. Her fingers had weaved into his curls, pulling him closer, before her mouth found his again. Her tongue was heated as she worked her way between his teeth, sucking and nipping as he crumpled beneath her against the bed.

"I love you."

Newt shivered.  Tina's nose brushed against his own, eliciting a quiet laugh as she brought her mouth back to his.  What followed was a kiss that took his breath away, and it was a very long time before either of them came up for air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that very stubbornly refused to be written. I hope the end result was at least somewhat worth the wait - please leave a comment if you liked it/are eager for more! <3


End file.
